The Great War
by Realms of Destiny
Summary: Pietro and Kitty are taken to the future where there is war amongst mutants and humans alike. The Red Insurgents, led by a mutant named Ace, want to kill all humans. The Eagle Claws try to intervene with them in order to prevent havoc. SYOC story.
1. Chapter 1

In the distant future, the fight for mutant rights has reached its pinnacle as the Triangle Organisation strives to wipe out any mutants that came with their reach. War waged through the countries, divided between dictators who wished to steer these mysterious mutants towards their sides and Evolutionists who wanted peace for all species. Never the less, some mutants would strike back. Those who did were under the leadership of Ace, an unknown identity who ventured through the nights to eliminate non-mutants in order to 'purify' mankind with a start. His group was known as "The Red Insurgents" for their ruthless murders.

Ace's actions were abhorred by Vulcan, a peacemaker with the ability control magma beneath the earth's surface. Teaming up with the Evolutionists, Vulcan arranged his own army called "Eagle Claws" to track down any of the Red Insurgents.

The X-Men are no more but a freak accident has caused a member of the X-Men and a member of the Brotherhood to travel to this tumultuous time where one joins Ace and the other joins Vulcan...

Which side will you choose?

XXXXX

**Okay, I am rebooting this story and want fresh new bios from the readers. You may choose 1 mutant and 1 human bio. The OC sheet will be displayed on my profile. PM me your characters! All the best.**


	2. Act 1 : Chapter 1

**A/N: So, here is the first chapter. I am someone who would like to take things slow. I want all my readers to get to know the characters of the story since each character I have chosen has some important side plot. Therefore, I wont be introducing everyone's OC's in the start chapter. My rule is 2 to 3 new OCs per chapter so the readers should atleast know who they are before new faces are inserted into the plot.**

**XXX 21****st****-at Xavier's Mansion XXX **

**ACT 1: THE EAGLE CLAWS**

The great doors to Beast's labs opened wide to allow Professor Xavier glide his way in. The bald-headed man wiped his wet eyes with a handkerchief, his lips were dry and he had an expression of a thousand woes. He held the handles of his floating yellow machine firmly. His companion, Dr. Hank McCoy, retreated from what he was currently doing and stepped aside to allow Xavier some space. The two mutants stared at each other before shifting their gaze to the floor, hearts laden with sorrow and regret.

"How is she doing, Charles? At least Rogue has recovered after attending the funeral last week but I am worried about Kitty," Beast said, his voice arid from not having talked in a while.

Xavier joined his hands together, brown irises quavering in their sockets before returning to survey Hank's gloomy face. He watched his furry, blue friend's giant arms return to working on the machine behind him. It is a wonder, Xavier often thought to himself, how a good person like Hank is considered a horror and damnation to mankind. Hank's appearance is enough imprecation for the most fearless, with his blue fur, large limbs and pointed teeth, but his heart was the purest of all people that Xavier had ever come across.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea, Hank," Xavier replied after a few moments of silence, where only Hank's tools were to be heard. The latter's grip tightened around the pliers that he was holding. The Beast sighed and Xavier watched his friend's broad shoulders sag, his fingers letting go of the tools in his large hands.

"Charles, I know this will cause problems if anyone finds out about the time machine. However," the Beast faced Xavier once again with a look of determination, "I am certain it is the only way we can get them back. Please, just trust me. Once our mission is completed, I promise to get rid of this machine once and for all."

Xavier pondered on those thoughts. He sensed the sincerity in Hank's words. He knew his friend is a mutant of his words but the idea of a time machine to retrieve a dead man was far beyond Xavier's morals. The consequences of meddling with time are enough to turn the most apathetic man into insanity. Not only that, the deep hatred brewing among humans against all mutant-kind was spreading the country like a contagious disease. Was it not better to discuss matters of the future than wasting precious moments and getting glued to the web of the past?

"I trust you, Hank," the professor admitted, "And I also trust that you will destroy this machine once and for all after usage. For the moment, we need to worry about Kitty's mental health. Jean is not too happy with their counselling session. I wish to send Kitty back to her parent's house but due to the current situation, it is best not to leave the mansion."

"Oh Kitty," Hank sighed heavily and stared at his large feet, curling his toes inward flexibly, "I hope she will recover from her trauma."

"Hopefully she will too," his bald companion iterated before bidding the Beast goodbye and soaring out.

Beast wanted to push aside the heavy feeling in his chest. Why did he feel that Kitty will not heal? He implored himself to think positive but his heart protested otherwise.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kitty shifted on her bed. Her long dark hair was in disarray. She couldn't remember the last time she brushed them after the funeral. That did not matter to her much. She was never one to take pride in her appearance more than her intelligence. What mattered to her was her broken heart. She did not understand how her heart could be melting into liquid inside of her. The thought caused her to curl her fingers tightly against her palm, relishing the marks they left in their wake and the slight pain they left. The pain brought her back to reality, made her feel alive but most importantly, it made her temporarily forget her grief.

"Kitty?" a voice called out from the other side of the room. The voice belonged to no one else other than Anna Marie. Kitty rapidly moved onto her side and pretended not to hear.

"I know you're awake," Rogue continued in her southern accent.

Kitty huffed silently in defeat. How long had her friend listen to her sob in the darkness? At times, Kitty was ashamed of herself. She considered herself intelligent, incorrigible, so why was she destroying herself like this? Day by day, her appetite grew smaller and her sadness, larger. Whenever, she glanced into a mirror, she could barely recognise her reflection, which stared back with sunken eyes and taut eyelids. The vibes given by Rogue's voice pulled the younger girl back to reality.

"Kitty, I know being nineteen is still too young, but you are old enough to move on. I am hurt just as much as you are but killing yourself like this isn't gonna get him back," the redhead confirmed.

The words left a pang of guilt in Kitty's heart. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks and she bit into her knuckles to prevent her cries from becoming audible. A muffled sob escaped instead. Rogue was obviously true, her words as clear as water is to the eye but still, Kitty didn't understand why her heart refused to cooperate with her mind.

"Rogue," Kitty swallowed, her voice croaked in the stillness of the night, "He had asked me out the day before he died…And I turned him down."

Her lips quivered and she wanted nothing more than to kneel to the floor and cry a river. However, her body was exhausted and she cried earlier in her counselling sessions with Jean. Letting her tears to flow became a routine to hear. The lack of oxygen at times gave her chest awful constrictions and she was sure her lungs would shatter one day from straining too much. She heard Rogue murmur an apology and she was glad the other girl did not make an approach to comfort her. She was tired of people holding her tightly in their arms when all she wished for was space to mourn.

"You know, I heard Beast is still up this moment, working on a time machine," Rogue said after moments of mutual silence. Kitty's attention perked at the mention of this. When was Beast putting together a time machine? Was that intellectually possible?

"Bobby overheard him and Professor X talking the other day. I think they want to go back in time to prevent Magneto's death. Of all people, huh?"

Kitty was glad the darkness masked her shocked expression. Of all people indeed, Beast and Professor X wanted to bring back Magneto? What about their comrade who died trying to protect them? Her sorrow and fatigue vanished away that instant and a plan flashed through her mind like an illuminated light bulb. Her rational mind urged her not to go ahead with the idea that was slowly taking shape in her thoughts. She wasn't as strong as the other X-Men, how could she survive what she was planning to do?

"That's strange." Kitty replied.

"I know…" The other girl whispered with sadness in her voice.

Kitty was glad that Rogue fell asleep a few minutes after their conversation. When the peace of night entered the air, Kitty Pryde changed into her infamous X-Men uniform, with a yellow front instead of blue. She brushed her hair back into a pony-tail like old times, though it was much longer now. Pulling her boots, she caught her reflection in the mirror. For a split second, she recognised her former self once again, before the shadow of sorrow dominated her features.

Breathing deep, Kitty left her room, making sure to close it gently behind her. She made her way to Beast's labs, avoiding the alarm detectors on the way with her phasing ability.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pietro Maximoff eyed the time machine with suspicion. It was shaped like a giant shell of a snail. The end of the shell, where one would usually see a snail's head contained a large keyboard with symbolic buttons that were beyond Pietro's intelligence. It was true; he didn't have the slightest clue how to activate the machine. He asked Wanda, his smarter sister (whom he is afraid of) to assist him with his neurotic idea. She, surprisingly, refused. In a way, Pietro thought to himself, Wanda is correct. What is the use of returning to the past to prevent a man' s premature departure? Not only that, the man Pietro wished to defend was a father who never acknowledged him.

"It's for the Acolytes," he reassured himself though he knew he wanted his father back for other reasons. Unidentified feelings mingled inside him, confusing him as to how he truly feels about the loss of his father.

His eyes surveyed the various buttons on the keyboard.

"How in hell's name am I supposed to do this?" he mused, tapping a finger on his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?" a familiar voice resounded in the room.

Jumping in his spot, Pietro swiftly searched for the origin of the voice. His gaze found the deep blue eyes of Kitty Pryde. Her appearance shocked him. Her hair was restlessly pulled back, her face appeared sullen and she seemed to have lost a lot of weight since the funeral last week. She was clad in her X-Men uniform.

"Why are you here?" he asked, squinting at her warily.

"Like, I was about to ask _you _the same question," she answered, placing a hand on her hip and glaring at him.

"That ain't none of your business, Kitty-cat. Stay out of this." A pang of reality turned Pietro's attention back to the time machine and he hurriedly pressed random buttons in hopes of activating the device. He felt Kitty run to his side but he was quick to run away from her, appear from behind and grab both of her wrists.

"I know why you're here," he whispered into her ear, "But what you lost isn't as important as mine!"

He threw her against the machine, hoping the blow would have her knocked out and returned to the keyboard. Kitty remained sprawled across the floor, her sobs immune to his ears. If he wasn't in such haste, Pietro was sure he would have been ashamed of himself but seeing her mourn for somebody so insignificant was revolting. The determined, quick-witted Kitty Pryde was no more. The girl crying beside him was a mere remnant of the true X-Man from before.

A screen flashed with math formulae and equations. Pietro growled and banged a fist on the keyboard.

"How the hell does this piece of shit work!?" he snarled. Suddenly psychedelic flared across the walls.

"_Warning! Preparing to initiate time travel! Warning! Preparing to initiate time travel!"_

"Uh-oh…"

A sharp punch across his jaw forced the speedy mutant's head against the keyboard. Pietro recognised Kitty glaring at him when he rubbed his head. He wiped some blood away from his mouth. The girl's features were scrunched up in anger. She almost resembled Wanda!

Pietro attempted to run away but before he could, a blinding flash of light forced him into unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXX**

**An hour after the time travel…In the Triangle Organisation's Headquarters….**

"Jager! There has been a spotting of two mutants in the café near the Bastion woods. Go check it out and try to capture them!"

Jager, baptised as Duce, closed his phone with a grin on his face, his fang implants exposed as he did. He stood from his chair, a height towering over six foot and rubbed the horn implants on his tattooed bald head. Reaching for his long trench coat which was heavy with hidden knives, he pulled a black hood over his face.

"Squad number twenty! Come to insist me!" he yelled to three junior comrades as he left his office.

"Let's go fishing for some mutants," Duce chuckled to himself, disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	3. Act 1: Chapter 2

**ACT 1: EAGLE CLAWS**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere in the 27****th**** century…Bastion Woods**

Kitty's eye flickered open. She was lying on soft grass, surrounded by many trees. The moonlight sparkled on their leaves, bestowing them with a silver glow. The young women slowly moved to her feet. She winced at the sudden ache that throbbed in her head. She felt as if hot liquid swirled within her head, forcing her surroundings to rotate around her eyes. She leaned against a nearby tree. Bile roused from within and she vomited a few times. A glimmer of white caught her eyes. The colour belonged to the ruckus that brought her here.

Pietro Maximoff was sprawled unconscious not too far from her. The premature colour of his hair was brighter than the moonlight. Kitty was surprised that he had on a normal t-shirt and a pair of jeans while she chose to wear her X-Men uniform to return to the past. Her last thought frightened her. Her eyes skimmed the surroundings in panic. Were they successful? Did they truly return to the past? As much as Kitty wished to explore the area, she didn't want to leave Pietro behind. After all, he was the only link between her and her era. Now, she was an intruder of the current era.

With regret, she knelt beside Pietro and tapped his cheek, urging him to get up. She tried a few times but the speedy mutant remained out cold. Kitty huffed in anger before striking her palm against the young man's face. Her action awakened the mutant, who yelped in shock. Pietro swiftly rose to a sitting position, rubbing his cheek and glaring at his rival.

"What was that for?" he asked, eyeing her with scrutiny. Kitty responded by slapping him upside the head.

"Look where we are, you jerk!"

Pietro indeed surveyed the area. Shadows covered his facial features, creating a gloomy expression. He shifted his gaze to the starry sky where a large full moon glowered above them. Kitty sighed, her shoulders fell in despair.

What should they do now? They hadn't a clue where they were and worse of all, which era did they land in? She allowed her determination to spur for nothing. For the second time in her life, Kitty felt worthless. She wanted to see her friend in such desperation that she neglected the consequences of time travel. Now, she was stuck with a mutant whose IQ rivalled that of a goldfish. She glanced at her corporeal misfortune who scanned the area in confusion. A burning rage took over her.

Kitty was frustrated. She curled her fingers against her palm and used her arm as a swing to strike Pietro. The speedy mutant didn't expect the sudden attack on his jaw and stumbled backwards. He spat crimson saliva onto the grass, chest heaving with anxiety. His fingers stroked the newly formed sensitive lump on his jaw, wincing in pain.

"What gives!?" he roared, wiping the blood that trickled down his chin.

Kitty didn't feel like complying. She aimed for another punch but Pietro disappeared from her sight, his speed leaving her bangs flying in the air. He was instantly behind her, grabbing her wrists and pressed her arms against her back. The Shadowcat groaned in pain. Her mind was exhausted. The rational side of her urged her to cooperate with Pietro and find a way home. However, the part of her that was suffering since the funeral, that new part of her that was growing with each anguished thought, didn't want her to yield to a new companionship. Kitty phased through Pietro's grip. She performed a low kick, evidently tripping the other mutant.

"Not bad, you're fast," Pietro said, halfway between a groan and a triumph, "But I'm faster!" He used his speed to circle around her, creating a small whirlwind.

Kitty gasped as her body soared into the air. She could easily phase through the manmade whirlwind but the burning warmth of fatigue spread through her limbs. She muttered to Pietro that she agreed to cooperate. Once he heard her words, Pietro lowered her to safety. He clearly planned revenge because once Kitty was a few inches away from the ground, he stopped running, causing the young woman to land roughly on her backside.

"We need to think of a plan," Kitty said, rubbing her backside and glaring at Pietro.

"I have one!" her unruly comrade offered, obtaining a grimace from Kitty, "I'll search the area and look for any people around."

Before they could discuss any further, a roaring hum escaped their stomachs. Pietro clutched his stomach and blushed.

"I think we should eat something first and then find a way to return home," Kitty iterated, "But I don't have any money."

"Leave that to me!" Quicksilver was gone with his words.

Kitty watched a few leaves scattered to the floor after Pietro's extra swift departure. She placed her hand on her erratic heartbeat. A feeling of dread burdened her chest. Why did she trust Quicksilver? What if he leaves her here and finds a way home by himself? He was the son of Magneto, after all. Not only that, Scott hated him almost as much as he hated Lance.

Kitty sat underneath a tree, its branches casting ominous shadows across her and the trunk that she leaned on. She clutched her knees and moved her legs against her chest, gently rocking backwards and forwards. Every second that passed by seemed like an eon to her. Pietro should have been back by five seconds, right? After all, his powers manifested ultimate speed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pietro sniggered to himself. He was at ease to be far away from that psychotic bitch. All this time he thought Rogue was the neurotic one of the X-Men. Pryde, it seemed, was close behind her. Of course, this wasn't Kitty's diurnal attitude. She was distraught due to the death of her comrade. What intrigued Pietro was why she was suffering like this. Surely the man who died was not her relative and she was still dating Lance.

"Now, time to find a way to get home," Pietro mused, "But where to start looking?"

He was still surrounded by trees but he managed to locate a small town nearby. To his astonishment, there were no street lamps but floating spheres of light along the roads. The cars that passed by floated on air and appeared thinner to what he normally sees. He came to halt, surveying the area with shock.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, "How far did we go back in the past?"

A sheet of old newspaper smacked against his face, providing him the answer that he needed. He frantically skimmed through the newspaper. His eyes widened to the size of saucers upon the revelation of the current era. They, in fact, did not go back in the past.

"We're in the _freaking_ twenty-sixth century!?"

He was not the brightest star in the sky. He needed Pryde to help him discover a way home. She was the brain box when they were back in high school and a renowned computer genius. Perhaps she will have a plan on how to fix their situation.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kitty counted the seconds. It was almost five minutes since Pietro left but it seemed like five hundred years to her. She was about to search for help by herself until he suddenly appeared before her again. He was holding a pair of flats and a yellow sundress for her.

"What is _that_?" she asked, pointing at the dress with a disgruntled look.

Pietro passed the dress to her and rolled his eyes. "If we're gonna blend in with our current time, you gotta dress like a normal person. Ditch the geeky X-Man outfit, pipsqueak."

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking the flat shoes from his hand before phasing through a tree so that a large trunk separated her from his view. She slipped from her outfit and threw on the yellow dress. It was a sleeveless dress that reached her knees and accentuated her waist. Her fingers brushed over the front of the dress. She touched her ribs, surprised at how much weight she had lost since the funeral.

"Where did you get these anyway and what did you find out about our current era?" she questioned, tying a bow behind her waist.

"You'd rather not know since you X-Men are all up for 'morals' and all that crap," he replied.

Kitty was sure her jaw would have reached the ground if it was anatomically possible. She slipped on the flats, phasing through the trunk to face Pietro again.

"You mean you _stole _these?"

"For a _good_ reason!"

"You are, like, unbelievable!"

They walked quickly to the little town ahead of the woods. Pietro explained the time travel situation to Kitty along the way. She digested the words, too exhausted to panic. The walk took almost an hour without Pietro's speed. They stopped outside a café.

"Let's go have a coffee and then find a slow X-Man to possibly get us back home. I mean, since we are in the twenty-sixth century, time machines should have been constructed by now," Pietro uttered, holding the door to the café for her.

"Yes…Umh," Kitty met his gray eyes and for once she allowed him a glimpse of her genuine kindness, "Thanks Pietro."

The speedy mutant's features contorted into confusion.

"For what?"

"Just…For staying here with me. I was certain that you would leave me and return to our time without me but you didn't. I thought differently about you so…Thank you for showing me that the Brotherhood members are not complete jerks," Kitty chuckled.

She entered the café, unaware of the guilt displayed on Pietro's face.

**XXXXXXXX**

The café was small inside. There were about ten tables for two, lined with red linens. A vase of white lilies were placed in the middle of each table, a beautifully cut doyley held the vase in place. The walls were painted a light pink, the shadows of floating candles danced against them.

"Not my kind of place for a coffee," Pietro muttered. Kitty agreed.

They occupied one of the tables, sitting opposite each other. Pietro used his speed across the room to steal two creamy lattes from another couple. The couple glanced at their empty order as if the Armageddon had arrived. They decided to give out to the waiter. Pietro returned to Kitty and handed her one of the lattes. She scolded at him and warned him not to perform such immoral acts.

"_What_? How do I know the currency hasn't changed after five hundred years?" he admitted, eyes shimmering with feigned innocence.

Kitty eyed a blue prop that was prodding out of Pietro's jean pocket. Her hand phased through the table cloth and she grabbed the blue object, which was a wallet. She waved it in his face and reprimanded him for stealing once again.

"Hey, we need the money to survive, _duh_," Pietro defended himself, snatching the wallet from her hand and stuffing it back into his pocket.

The hairs at the back of her neck rose. Kitty stared over her shoulder and noticed a strange man glancing in their direction. He was sitting alone at a table away from them. He was clad in a dirty white business suit complete with a filthy white trench coat and gloves. The only colour he wore was a red lopsided bow tie, just as soiled as his other garments. He ran a gloved hand through his smooth white hair, revealing a smile that contained pointed teeth, as yellow as his eyes.

Kitty raised a brow. The bizarre man did not send threatening vibes towards her direction but he wore a grin that stated he knew something about them. She urged Pietro to analyse the strange little man.

"He seems completely _normal_ to me," Pietro suggested.

Kitty huffed in anger. "Yeah, but, like, look at that creepy smile on his face and why is it that he doesn't look away when I glance over at him?"

She gazed at the weird man once again. To her astonishment, his grin became wider and he even plucked the courage to wave a gloved hand at her. She bit her bottom lip, annoyed at the man and at Pietro's sniggering.

"Maybe he thinks you're pretty?" the speedy mutant asked.

"What?" Kitty stammered; a red flush creeping up her neck and jaw.

"He's got pretty bad taste if that's the case," Pietro smirked and Kitty was ready to scratch the malicious grin off his face.

They drank their coffee to the very last drop before Pietro decided to order fresh, heated chicken sandwiches for them. Under Kitty's watchful eyes, he paid for the food using the money he had stolen. They ate the sandwiches in silence. Kitty never felt so hungry before. She realised how much she starved herself back at the Xavier Institute since the funeral. She skipped her daily meals, consuming her sorrow instead. The thought allowed tears to brew. How long had she been willingly killing herself?

She gulped down the last few bites when a shadow approached. It was the strange man that had been sitting across from them. He was quite short up close, no more than four foot and five inches. Even Pietro moved his feet up from the ground, ready to run away if the man had other intentions.

"My name is Von Richtor and I am a member of the Eagle Claws," the man introduced himself, placing a gloved hand on their table, his eyes never leaving Kitty's. He still sported his wide, pointy grin.

"Eagle Claws, what's that?"

"Oh my sweet, sweet, beautiful girl, how can I tell you how much danger you're in? I will explain everything else later but you must run away with your boyfriend right this moment."

"Boyfriend, like _eew_!" Kitty bellowed, receiving an equally disgusted look from Pietro.

"Listen short dude, there is nothing like that between us," Pietro confirmed, teeth gritted in fury.

"Umh, well…I…" Von fidgeted with his trench coat and looked for words to say but it seems that they had slipped away through the cracks, like words tend to do.

Instantly the doors burst open and three men stormed inside the restaurant. The man in the middle was tall and sickly looking. He had on a black hood with a skull imprinted where his face should be. His gothic trenchcoat swayed with his confident strut, a hand holding up a palm sized badge which had a triangle imprinted on it. Inside the triangle was a hieroglyphic eye.

"My name is Duce Craen and I have been sent by the Triangle Organisation for investigation. There has been a sighting of two mutants here. Whatever you do, go hide in the bathrooms but avoid the main entrance."

People screamed and begin rushing towards the bathrooms. Von grabbed Kitty around the waist and placed a hand over her mouth before she could protest. He rolled across the floor and underneath one of the tables before the men notice her. Kitty squirmed in his grasp but Von held her tightly, his own grip shivering with terror.

He whispered to her that Duce, otherwise known as Jager, was one of the best mutant hunters in the area. Duce showed no mercy to mutants that he captured and handed them straight to the Triangle Organisation, a group that wished to eliminate all mutant kind.

Kitty relaxed herself in the stranger's grip. Her eyes searched for Pietro who was panicking at their table. Quicksilver decided to use his speed to escape through the front door.

"_Ack_!" he cried as his body became tangled with invisible thread. Pietro's arms were stuck to his side and his legs were crossed over each other as he struggled to break free from the thread. It was no use, his body stumbled to the floor and he groaned in defeat.

Duce slowly turned to face Pietro. "Bingo,"he chuckled darkly. He ordered the other three men to look for the final mutant.

Kitty gasped and fumbled her hands together in fear. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She was unaware of what to do.

Von pulled out a luminous, hand sized, cylindrical device. He blew onto it and held Kitty more tightly than before. Kitty felt her view become elongated. She watched from afar as Duce grabbed Pietro by the hair and pulled him to his feet. The monster then smacked the helpless mutant across the face. The lump on Pietro's jaw from earlier was now inflated, blood spewing from his mouth.

Kitty closed her eyes, a single tear fell down her cheek as she and Von vanished from the room.

**A/N: I was gonna make this chapter longer but it was getting too long haha. thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

**Featured OCs: Von Richtor, aka, Doctor Bunny, by The Big Bad Bunny**

** Duce 'Jager' Crace by S Ruru**

**More OCs will be introduced in the next chapter, please review!**


	4. Act 1: Chapter 3

**ACT 1: EAGLE CLAWS**

**XXXXXXXX**

Kitty opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by a dense forest. Von gestured her to follow with a white gloved hand, his yellow eyes glimmering in the darkness, one hand holding the same cylinder device, only glowing now, to lead the way. With a laden heart, she followed the little man as tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffed, wiping tears away with her hands.

Von stopped in his tracks and gazed at her with a pitiful expression. He pressed his hands together and stared at the ground.

"You're friend was unwise," he mentioned, fidgeting with his trench coat, clearly unsure of what to say to a crying woman.

"He's not my friend," Kitty blurted, eyes narrowing at her new companion.

She sat on a large rock nearby, pinching the bridge of her nose to prevent an imminent headache. She did not understand why she would waste precious tears on a mutant that persistently tried to kill the X-Men in the past. However, Pietro had returned to her when she was alone in this foreign world and she couldn't let the Triangle Organisation eliminate him. She needed him to be alive since he was the being she could connect to at this moment. Despite his selfish and arrogant demeanour, Pietro proved that he had a genuine side to him. Perhaps he wanted to distract Duce and the other cronies so that she had time to escape?

Von sat cross legged before her, shaking his head in sympathy.

"Listen," he started, eyes focusing on her bust rather than her face, "There's no point getting upset over this. Your friend is probably dead now so you must stay strong."

Kitty gasped, biting her bottom lip. She raised a hand, ready to smack Von across the face but decided it was not worth it. It was clear that this man understood little about social etiquette.

Von, sensing her sudden hostility, stood up nervously and asked her to continue following him. She complied. She had no idea how Von managed to zap her to this foreign place. After all, this was the twenty-sixth century. Modern technology must have advanced rapidly during the five hundred year gap.

"Where are we going anyway?" Kitty asked, curious to know more about her current time.

"To the Eagle Claws hideout," Von answered. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, hand clutching his cylindrical torch, voice now trembling, "You're not part of the Red Insurgents, are you?"

"What's that?" she cocked her head to the side, sensing the fear in that emanated from the little man. The latter sighed in relief and continued walking.

"You see, the Red Insurgents are not too fond of us for meddling with their affairs. Ace told the press that he won't spare any Eagle Claws, regardless of the fact that we are also mutants," the white clad man resumed his explanation, now pushing through large, stocky plants.

Kitty phased through the giant plants without any effort while Von struggled with every push due to his short height.

"So you're a mutant too?"

"Oh, have you not noticed, my dear?" Von faced her again, yellow irises meeting deep blue, "I'm sorry I have not mentioned before. My powers are to do with organic master. If you ever require a bigger bust …I will be happy to assist you."

He ended his sentence with the infamous wide grin that triggers shivers down Kitty's spine.

"Like, I'll pass," she muttered, waving a hand in the air to dismiss his offer.

Von's grin flipped upside down and he appeared indisputably upset at her denial. He resumed walking. They encountered more giant plants along the way. When Kitty heard the sound of roaring water, he blindfolded her and told her to wait, taking the opportunity to pinch the side of her waist. She grimaced, swearing to herself that she'd pounce on the little man once he removed the blindfold.

At that point, Von held her hand. She tripped a few times over their now rocky path (and sometimes because she couldn't keep up with Von's pattering stride). A deep sound of moving rocks followed, screeching against Kitty's ears due to the heavy friction. A gust of cold wind blew her front bangs out of place.

She sensed her vision elongate once again and she reckoned they were teleporting to a new place. Her body was light, her feet ended up on cold metal. Her limbs shivered in the new frigid room. As she crossed her arms to encourage warmth, she heard heavy, confident footsteps enter the room.

"What is this, Doctor Bunny?" a new voice resounded, clear, deep with a note of authority and soft accent.

"Vulcan, this young woman was almost attacked by the Triangle Organisation," Von started and he explained how he watched Kitty and Pietro use their specific mutant powers in the café and how a spy from the Triangle Organisation alerted Duce Jager Craen that instant. He pleaded how Kitty would be worthy of joining the Eagle Claws.

"Oh really?" the deep voice enquired with a hint of sarcasm.

Kitty knew the man was eyeing her up and down. The man, Vulcan, made a snide remark at how skinny she was, deeming her unfit of working with the Eagle Claws. He ordered Von to remove her blindfold.

Kitty's eyes slowly adjusted to the white light. A new figure was standing opposite her with a nervous Von shivering at his side. He was quite tall, about six foot four in height and appeared to be in his late thirties. His dark, curly hair was a contrast to Von's smooth white hair. He scrutinised her with his almond shaped dark eyes, well endowed with an angular face and thin lips; a fuzzy stubble enveloped his cheeks. His muscular arms were wrapped behind his back, his neat black shirt and trousers once again contrasted Von's filthy white suit.

"I am Vulcan, leader of the Eagle Claws. What is your name, Miss?" Vulcan asked; a perfectly arched brow raised high, his bronze skin almost gleaming in the white light of the room.

"Kathryn," Kitty choked, taking in the appearance of the salient being before her.

Her senses were way below the standards of Jean and Mr. Logan but she almost smelt the raw power vibrating from this man.

"And you were in a café with your friend?"

She remembered Pietro getting savagely beaten up by Duce.

"We need to save him, please!" she implored as her final images of Pietro flashed through her mind.

Vulcan sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his sturdy chest. "I understand that you fear for him," he said in his soft accent, "But whom so ever the Triangle Organisation arrests, they are rarely released, let alone without any emotional or physical scars."

Kitty's heart shattered as if someone had thrown a stone against her chest. Was this really the end of Pietro Maximoff?

"However, you made it here alive thanks to Dr. Bunny and we are more than welcome to provide asylum for you in the time being. Trust me, once you have been spotted by the Triangle Organisation, they will ensure all their motives to locate you and eliminate you."

Vulcan's casual speech of death rolled easily across the room as clouds do in the sky. Kitty trembled on the chair she was sitting in. She wished to back in the Xavier Institute. She wanted to be back in her room and clutching onto her stuffed dragon. She wanted to hear the snores of her friend Rogue. She wanted this to be nothing more than a ready.

However, Von's gloved hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. Her breathing escaped erratically. Tears clouded her vision.

The twenty-sixth century was no place for mutants.

**XXXXXXXX**

Vulcan agreed to let Kitty seek sanctuary within the Eagle Claws headquarters. He told her he was grateful if she could gain some weight and consider joining them. As for rescuing Pietro, he did not bring up the subject again.

"Dr. Bunny, you wouldn't mind escorting Kathryn to Kieko Matstunami and Ashlen McCloud's room?" Vulcan turned towards Von, who jumped in delight.

"Actually, is it okay if you could, like, lead the way instead?" Kitty blurted hastily.

She had enough of the pervert doctor guiding her for the night. She was tired, confused and distraught. All she wanted was a bed and a pillow to sleep and dream her worries away. Von's grin disappeared and he sadly glanced at her with puppy eyes.

"Yes, that is okay. Actually, Dr. Bunny, I received a call from Skinwalker not too long ago. He was injured during his encounter against Lee Key Bun. I could clearly understand from his voice that he is in great pain though he was trying to hide that fact. It would be best if you check his injuries and possibly aid him."

"Affirmative," Von sighed, his shoulders sagging.

Vulcan gazed at Kitty with a half smile, which was the first kindness he showed since they first talked. He gestured towards the door with an extended muscular arm.

"Shall we?"

**XXXXXXXX**

There were two girls in the large ensuite room. One side was messy, littered with cat food, posters of cats, soft toys that looked like cats and a messy bed where a bob-tailed Bengal cat slept. The other side of the room was a lot neater with a stack of music CD's , desk full of dusty books and unattended homework. A platinum haired girl occupied the bed with a large pair of headphones. Both sides of the room contained a large wardrobe each.

"Hello, what's your name? I'm Kieko but you can call me Kiki!" the older girl asked Kitty with outstanding enthusiasm as she ran around Kitty in circles, flailing her arms up and down.

Kiki was a short girl, barely higher than five feet. She appeared to be Kitty's age. She had an unusually spiky, unruly hairstyle where her bangs struck twelve inches high, making her appear taller than her natural height. Her hair was a mixture of black, pink and purple, the back tied back into a ponytail. Her clothing reminded Kitty of Rogue. Kiki wore a gothic, lace red dress complete with platform boots. Chains embellished the front pocket. The dress fit her pear shaped body like a second glove.

"I'm Kathryn but you can call me Kitty if you want."

"O-M-G! Kitty! Kitty! _Kitty_! I love that name! It's so cool!" Kiki exclaimed energetically, smiling through her blood red lipstick. She ceased running and grabbing Kitty's hands, wringing them up and down and Kitty couldn't help but giggle at Kiki's silly antics.

"Oh, oh, oh! Let me introduce you to Ash," Kiki said, letting go of Kitty's hands and pointing at the younger, platinum haired girl on the other side of the room.

Ash lifted her magnificent, apathetic, electric blue eyes at them. Her hair was choppy and fell into her eyes. Her heart shaped face complimented her high cheekbones and small, pink lips. She was dressed in light blue pyjamas with electric patterns.

Kiki waved at Ash rapidly with a wide smile. The other girl stared at her for a few moments before rolling her eyes as if she was bored and returned listening to her music. Kiki dropped her hand to her side and pouted petulantly.

"Oh, who cares about her, she's _boh-ring_!" Kiki huffed, shaking her head side to side, "Oh, oh, come meet my cat Daisuke. He's such a sweetheart!"

She grabbed Kitty's arm before the young woman could utter anything and dragged her towards the sleeping cat on the bed. The cat opened its feline eyes and stared at them. It stretched its limbs wide, yawning before curling back to sleep.

"Hello Daisuke!" Kiki said sweetly, kissing her cat's head, "This is Kitty and she's gonna be staying with us for a bit–Hold _it_!"

The energetic young woman stopped in her tracks; suddenly silent. Her dark, almond shaped eyes brimmed with deep emotion. She lifted her hands to the sky and mewed softly. Kitty raised an eyebrow, hiding a grin. Even Ash lifted her headphones and watched the comical sight but still wore an indifferent expression.

"Don't _laugh_!" Kiki cried at the two girls, "It's the cat- god meowing again! The poor thing is stuck in that tower…All alone and only_ I_ can hear him!"

The spiky haired girl ran around in circles once again, mewing in crescendo.

"Kiki," Ash attempted to speak in her irksome voice but her roommate was unaware of her appeal.

"_Kieko Matstunami_!"

The girl ended her jog and glanced at Ash with an attentive smile.

"I think I heard a cat meow in Angelus' room. You better get there fast. You know what he's like when there are cats around," Ash reminded her, obtaining a dramatic intake of breath from Kiki.

"You're right! Let me at that bird man!" Kiki screamed, bungling out of the room with her large platform boots.

Ash let out a sigh of relief and stashed her headphones away. She locked the door after Daisuke followed his partner.

"I apologise about Kiki. That girl knows no limits when it comes to ice-cream," Ash explained.

"It's totally okay. I think she's cute," Kitty giggled, a hand covering her lips.

"Yeah, she just grows on you…Like a fungus, you know? Once she's on you, you can't forget her or tear her off."

Ash offered her bed to the girl, mentioning how late the time was. She lent Kitty a pair of her pyjamas, apologising at how short they were. She prepared a sleeping bag for herself.

Kitty entered the ensuite toilet. The bathroom was large with blue tiles on the walls and white on the floor. It contained both a bath and a shower. Kitty stepped into the shower, the hot rush of water soothed her tired muscles. She took the time to rethink about what happened tonight. She missed the X-Men. She hated to admit it but she even missed Pietro and prayed that he was alright. He was fast. Maybe he outran Duce and his cronies?

She then changed into Ash's pyjamas. The sleeves were slightly short for her but she was grateful. She glanced at the yellow dress that Pietro had stolen for her…For good reasons, of course. She stifled a sob, wanting to save her energy to fall asleep.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry for the rather slow chapter but we finally get to meet the leader of the Eagle Claws! Also, I am having so much fun with the OCs. They are all so unique and interesting. If you feel as if I am not doing your OC justice then please point it out. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Feature OCS:**

**Von Cartwright, aka, Doctor Bunny by The Big Bad Bunny**

**Ashlen McCloud, aka, Shockwave, by Ninja Kat is Stalking You**

**Kieko Matstunami, aka, Felidae by S Ruru**


	5. Act 1: Chapter 4

**ACT 1: EAGLE CLAWS**

**XXXXXXXX**

Von was very offended that Kathryn didn't wish him goodnight before going to bed. He was beginning to develop a crush on her. Her hair was silky brown and he wanted to see if it felt as smooth as it looked. Her eyes were a deep mesmerising blue that left him breathless. Of course, she wasn't the first lady to leave him weak in the knees. Von had a soft spot for pretty ladies.

The little man made his way across the streets which were slowly filling with people travelling to work, floating cars and floating, centipede shaped buses. A thick dense pink fog surrounded the tall buildings, leaving the early morning hours with an ethereal sensation. Light pink and pale blue colours were painted across the faded, starry sky.

Von exhaled deeply from physical exhaustion. He was up all night after healing Nova Black's wounds (which he enjoyed very much as it involved making skin contact with her bare stomach). After that he went for a coffee in the Bastion woods, only to be left dazzled by the beautiful Kathryn. He was nervous at the sight of her silver-haired companion, deeming him too haughty to be worthy of Kathryn's boyfriend. A relief washed over him when he discovered that the boy was not her lover or a close friend. Still, he did not understand why Kathryn was saddened over his arrest by Duce Craen.

He was awake all night after rescuing Kathryn. The heaviness of sleep threatened to fall over him. However, due to his healing abilities, he was frequently asked to aid injured Eagle Claw recruits or innocent humans and mutants that were targeted by the Red Insurgents and Triangle Organisation respectively.

Von tightened his grip on the cylindrical device. Its blue radiance bled into red and beamed. This suggested that he found the person he was searching for. Without much haste, the little man swerved his way into a side alley. He found Skinwalker sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall. The ground stank of dried blood.

"Dallas, what happened?" Von exclaimed, rushing to his comrade's side and inspecting his wounds.

Skinwalker, otherwise known as Dallas Pointe, winced deeply although he was making an effort to hide the real capacity of pain he felt. The right side of his tanned freckled face was severely burned. The burns crawled down his neck and peeped through the holes in his jacket and tee. The necklace he wore was left unharmed, the wolf canine attached, dangled in victory.

The nineteen year old grasped his short fuzzy blonde hair and grimaced, hazel eyes squinting in pain.

"Had an unexpected encounter with Lee Key Bun but honestly I'm fine," the boy said through gritted teeth.

Von shook his head in dismay. Dallas rarely expressed how he truly felt even when he was in pain. The doctor removed his glove, and touched the burns on Dallas' face. A green glow commenced from his fingers, lending a cool contrast to the throbbing pain that Dallas was experiencing. The raw crimson skin rejuvenated back to the intensely freckled tanned tone. Von healed the rest of the boy's burns.

"Thanks Von," Dallas got up to his full height, towering over six feet and rubbed his hands along his cargo pants to clean them from grit.

"If I may ask, who is this 'Lee Key Bun'?" Von asked, placing his glove back on.

"She calls herself Puker, and the name matches her disgusting abilities," Dallas replied, rotating what was his once injured arm.

Von cringed at the thought of what Lee Key Bun is capable of. Excess vomiting on opponents is sure to cause third degree burns. However, this must be very painful for Key Bun, since vomit, which mainly consists of stomach acid, can potentially damage the oesophagus.

The sides of Von's temples throbbed from fatigue. He massaged them and let his fingers glide over his slick white hair. Blinking, he forced his drowsiness to fold to the back of his mind. Dallas watched him with his intense hazel eyes. The boy placed a hand on Von's shoulders, having to bend a bit in doing so.

"Hey, you look exhausted again. You know, you don't have to say yes to all of Vulcan's requests. He's a nice dude. He'll understand," Dallas told him softly.

They exited the alley and onto the busy streets of the city. The fog was evaporating and the sky was scorched with fiery hues. The stars have faded completely and all life in the city embraced the rise of the sun.

Von rubbed his tired eyes with his knuckles. "You're right but it's just too hard to say no sometimes."

"Just try, seriously."

"I know but-" Von's sentence was cut off as a beautiful lady wearing a figure tight pencil skirt and blouse walked past them with her killer heels.

"Check out that butt!" the doctor stammered excitedly, pointing at the woman's backside.

Dallas smacked a palm against his freckled forehead.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pietro slowly opened his eyes. A searing pain travelled from his head and down his spine. He yelped from the pain, trying to grab his hair but realising that his wrists were chained at either side of his body. His arms were spread apart, the chains preventing him from moving them.

"Grr!" He growled, shaking the chains vehemently. It was no use; they were tightly bound around his wrists.

He took a moment to analyse his surroundings. He was stranded in a dark room, the only light coming from a sooty fireplace nearby. A hot iron rod was left sitting inside the burning flames. Pietro's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he caught sight of a bath filled with dirty water, a crouching sized cage filled with nails, and a stand where whips of all thickness were coiled around it.

He was in a bloody torture room!

And this was all Pryde's fault. The mere remembrance of her caused his blood to stir. This was _her _fault that he ended up here. He should have abandoned her in the woods while he had the opportunity. He never knew how sneaky she was. For somebody who boasted of her morals, she left him abandoned in the arms of Duce Craen while rescuing herself.

"I bet she planned this out. She was only looking for a chance to run away and leave me stranded in this shitty place," Pietro muttered ominously.

Wait till he comes across her again. He'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget. How dare she trick him like this? Him, Pietro Maximoff, the son of Magneto! Where were her manners? Where were the qualities of X-Men that she was raised with?

Pietro's thoughts dwindled to nothingness when the door burst open. He trembled in fear, attempting to pull his wrists out from their bounds.

"Morning!" Duce said cheerfully, waving at the mutant. Pietro pouted, finding his captor's greetin offensive.

Duce was even more horrific without the hood he wore. He had the face of death itself with his sunken cheekbones, horn and fang implants and pallid skin tone. He rubbed his bald head which was decorated with tattoos of various names. His bridged forehead caused menacing shadows across his pale green eyes. His skeletal figure belied his true strength.

"Do you know what these are?" Duce asked, patting his bald head, fingering the tattoos.

When Pietro didn't answer, Duce let out a mirthless chuckle and decided to continue his game of teasing.

"They are the names of all mutants that I've eliminated. Guess what?"

Pietro didn't respond again. Butterflies swam in his stomach and he was sure his lips were trembling from fear. He moved his head backwards when Duce came closer, their faces aligned in symmetry. Duce analysed the fear in the mutant's eyes, grinning victoriously.

"Wh-what?" Pietro gulped.

"You're name will be honoured soon," Duce said with another humourless laugh. He backed away, clapping his hands while Pietro hopelessly tried to free his bound wrists.

He thought of moving his feet quickly to kick Duce but for some reason, he felt detached from his powers.

"Don't even bother," Duce explained, "Those chains inhibit the expression of your powers. Now, let's get to the fun stuff. Are you part of the Red Insurgents or Eagle Claws?"

"Frankly, I have no idea what you're talking about, _asshole_," Pietro hissed, plucking the courage to glare at the man.

"I like your _style_!" The insalubrious man laughed, clapping his hands again.

His features hardened suddenly and he swung his fist with extreme force against Pietro's stomach. The latter gasped, spewing blood onto the floor. The slick, crimson liquid dripped down his chin and stained his chest. His head hung low as he wheezed for breath.

"Don't make me do that again, okay? Now answer properly; are you part of the Red Insurgents _or_ the Eagle Claws?" Duce bellowed this time, grabbing Pietro's hair and forcing him to stare up.

"I h-honestly don't know who th-they are," the silver-haired mutant panted in pain.

Duce pushed Pietro's head as he let got of the mutant's hair. He told him how mutants were an abomination to mankind, using their powers like anarchists and brewing trouble wherever they went. Whether they were part of the notorious Red Insurgents, the sly Eagle Claws or having no allegiance to any group, they all deserved to be hunted down.

"You see, you mutants are just like prehistoric animals: unworthy and unfit to live in this world and evolution isn't favouring you either. We need to get rid of you all so that mankind is at peace once again," Duce continued.

Pietro shut his eyes. Tears flew down his cheeks from the pain that burned in his stomach.

"Well, since you are clearly no use to me. I'm just going to finish you off. Now, tell me your name or alias so I can it add to my collection." Duce reached for the pockets of his trench coat, pulling out a pocket knife and tapping his index finger on the tip of it.

"No wait! I-if I tell you the whereabouts of the other mutant I was with last night, will you let me go?" Pietro spoke swiftly.

"Hmm," the horn headed human slid his finger down his jaw and to his chin, contemplating on the offer made. He shrugged. "That depends, but go ahead and I'll think about it."

"Well…" Pietro stared at the ground, mulling over whether he should continue or not. Then he recalled how Kitty abandoned him last night.

His head remained low but he moved his eyes to gaze at the pale, sickly face of Duce.

"Her name is Kathryn Pride, but her friends know her as Kitty," his voice hesitated, his heart forcing him to stop but his mind protested otherwise, "We're from the past."

Duce was then frozen in one spot like a stone gargoyle. He grabbed a chair and sat on it, crossing his arms against his chest. "Keep going."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Back at the Xavier Mansion**

Rogue was the first to notice that Kitty was missing. The southern belle woke up the find Kitty's bed empty and the girl's pyjamas were thrown across the floor. The young woman was certain that her roommate must have risen early and had gone down for breakfast. However, when Rogue entered the kitchen, she greeted everyone that stayed in the mansion that summer except for Kitty. All the students were too busy talking about Cyrus the Great's cylinder which was mysteriously stolen the night before without any trace of evidence.

The professor, Wolverine and Beast did not recall Kitty ever telling them that she was leaving.

The girl was perplexed. It was highly unlike Kitty to leave the institute without a note. She sat around a table in the professor's study room. Logan on her left was tapping his knuckles on the board impatiently. She knew the burly man pretended not to care, but it was clear from the continuous tapping of his limbs that he was frightened. After all, Kitty was like a younger sister to him, if not a daughter.

Beast and Professor X entered the room with sullen faces. Beast took a chair opposite Logan while Professor X took the place beside the blue man, still in his wheelchair.

"It is as I feared," Beast said solemnly, "The time machine I was working on is damaged. I am afraid Kitty has used it."

"That explains why I cannot sense her this moment," Professor X added, eyes staring at his hands with regret.

"What's this? Fur-Ball decided to create a time machine and _for what_?" Logan snarled, crossing his arms across his chest, glaring at .

"That will be told in due time," Beast reassured, "At the moment, I will have the time machine repaired and retrace her location."

Logan smashed his fist on the table. "And when that's done, send me to back to rescue Half Pint. The kid has no idea what hullaballoo she's put herself into."

"Ah'll go wi' cha," Rogue joined, putting a gloved hand over Logan's larger one.

"I promise I will not rest until I have that time machine renovated."

"I'm counting on ya, Fur-Ball," Logan said before getting up and leaving the room.

Rogue glanced at the professor, never seeing him look so distraught before. She noticed Beast wringing his hands together with worry.

"This is all my fault," Beast sighed in regret, "I should have never considering constructing a time machine. What was I thinking?"

"Hank, do not blame yourself. I play a part in this too," the professor spoke, "But I fear that Kitty might have returned to the past."

Rogue placed a hand over her mouth in shock. The dead are best to be left alone, not retrieved.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kitty's eyes adjusted to the sunlight that poured in through the blinds. The rays brightened the room, forming gentle, dancing shadows on the walls. A floating clock in the corner of Ash's side of the room revealed the time to be past midday. Kitty hurriedly sat up. She observed the quiet room. Ash was still snoring softly in her sleeping bag; her platinum choppy hair fell askew across her face. Kiki's bed was neatly done but the girl with the twelve inch bangs was nowhere to be seen.

Kitty entered the bathroom, took another shower and phased out of the pyjamas that Ash had lent her, dressing into the sunny dress given to her by Pietro the night before.

She dreamt of the Xavier Institute last night. She dreamt that she was fifteen again, walking to Bayville High before the world knew about mutants. She dreamt of her comrade when he was alive as he walked about. She remember seeing the members of the Brotherhood, they were as goofy as ever. She saw Pietro walking into the school dance once again with two girls at each side while she danced with Lance. The dreams left her at ease.

Whatever happens next, she needed to save Pietro. She needed to know that he was still alive. The dark haired girl placed the pyjamas into a laundry basket around the corner of the bathroom.

Kiki was waiting for her outside with a tray full of fruit, milk and cereal. The girl grinned widely, her red lipstick gleaming. She was clad in black gothic dress that once again accentuated her pear shaped figure. Daisuke was strolling around the girl's high platform shoes, hungrily watching the milk on the tray.

"Good morning Kitty! Here, I gotcha some breakfast," Kiki greeted her boisterously.

She pressed a button on the wall with her head. The ground in the middle of the room switched around, leaving a round coffee table with two chairs at each side.

"Like wow," Kitty gasped, amazed at what the twenty-sixth century had to offer.

She took the seat opposite Kiki and poured herself some cereal. To her surprise, Kiki did not sit at all. Instead, the hyper girl filled two deep bowls with milk and sat on all four limbs with Daisuke on the floor. Both owner and pet lapped at the milk with their tongues. Kitty perked a brow and giggled.

Ash stirred in her sleep, switching to lean on her side and resumed her silent snoring.

"She sure enjoys her sleeps," Kitty said with a small smile.

"Oh you have _no_ idea," Kiki agreed, rolling her dark eyes, "The girl sleeps a gazillion times more than she talks!" She ended her sentence with a wave of her arms in the air.

Daisuke blinked at his owner and meowed before running towards his litter tray. Kiki screamed and rolled the floor, suddenly having a compulsion.

"Kiki? Is everything okay?" Kitty asked, panicking and crawling towards the girl. Ash remained deep in sleep.

Kiki rolled onto her front and snatched out a cylindrical device that was similar to Von's. Kitty sighed with relief upon realisation that Kiki was not hurt. The device was flashing green. She blew onto the colour heavily. A hologram of Von appeared, about the size of a hand. He waved at the girl, gaze swerving to Kitty with a nostalgic smile.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Kiki said, shaking the device up and down. The hologram grew fuzzy.

"Kiki, Skinwalker and I have just encountered three very angry mutants from the Red Insurgents. We need back up quick. As you know, I'm more of a healing ally, not a fighting one," Von stuttered, hands shaking from fear.

"Red Insurgents!? Let me at those pack of noodles! Whereabouts are you and Dallas?" Kiki cried loudly, her voice waking Ashlen from her sweet dreams.

Ash rubbed her messy bed hair and glared at Kiki with her electric blue eyes. However, upon Von's frightened hologram, the girl shifted to Kiki's side.

"What's going on?" she said in a distinct Irish accent.

"We're in the around the City square– Oh good morning Ash, is it just me or does your chest look smaller then usual?" Von enquired, rubbing a gloved hand over his chin with a wide, pointy smile.

"Uh…You are seeing me through a hologram."

"Oh yes! Ofcourse, I-" Before Von could finish his sentence Kiki stuffed the device back into her pocket.

"Let's go! I'll ask Nova to teleport us there right way. Let's go kick some Red Insurgent butt!" Kiki said, punching at the air before lifting her cat.

"Do you need any help?" Kitty offered.

"Nah, you need to train to grow stronger, remember? Let's go –wait!" Kiki glanced at the ceiling again, "The poor cat god is meowing again! He's telling me…He's telling me to avoid asking Angelus for help! Obviously, that bird man can't be approached after what happened last night!"

Ash shook her head in irritation. "You go ahead with Nova. I'll catch up after grabbing a quick bite." However, Kiki left running out with Daisuke in her arms, before Ash could complete what she was saying.

Just then, a young man in his early twenties pushed the door open. His dark hair was messy and he grimaced like a demon. His green eyes sparkled with malice.

"Where is that _woman_?"

Ash shrugged, deciding to stay out of the feud. "Don't know, Zack."

"She's in a lot of trouble when she's back here. No one destroys _my _room with cat hair and gets away with it!" He slammed the door shut but his footsteps were nowhere to be heard.

"If you consider Kiki a friend then you might want toavoid bumping into Angelus," Ash suggested, facing a confused Kitty.

For a moment, Kitty felt as if she was surrounded by X-Men again.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And finally there's a good fight in the next chapter between some Eagle Claws and some Red Insurgents. Ouch, isn't Pietro a meanie? I feel so sorry for Kitty. :(**

**Featured OCs:**

**Von Richtor ( ) by The Big Bad Bunny**

**Dallas Pointe (Skinwalker) by silverstarsofquebec**

**Duce Jager Craen and Kieko Matstunami (Felidae) by S Ruru**

**Ashlen McCloud (Shockwave) by Ninja Kat is Stalking You**

**Zack Rogers (Angelus) by myself.**


	6. Act 1: Chapter 5

**ACT 1: EAGLE CLAWS**

**XXXXXXXX**

Dallas Pointe was a tall nineteen year old man with a lean, athletic body. He lived a destitute life before he joined the Eagle Claws. Unlike many mutants, his family supported him with all their love and he was grateful for that. However, the recent years have been tough for mutants when the Triangle Organisation recruited the world's top scientists to their headquarters and invented high tech weapons that wiped out mutants within the blink of an eye. Due to extra security on the streets, mutants nowadays remained in low profile, refusing to even visit their families lest the Triangle Organisation should use them as bait.

The Triangle Organisation was funded by governments around the world. They had the support of the majority of the people. The Evolutionists were losing any peace talks that they assembled, the results ended with anti-mutant protestors scaring neutral humans away. Dallas knew they were fighting a lost cause. In short time, he was sure the Triangle Organisation will develop a terror weapon that will eliminate all mutants once and for all.

But Dallas didn't want to go down without a fight. The priority of the Eagle Claws was to prevent the Red Insurgents from attacking innocent individuasl as well as providing refuge for mutants who were running away from the Triangle Organisation. Dallas can't forgive himself if he backs out. He will fight to the end.

The boy walked down the streets with the short doctor of the Eagle Claws at his side. He sensed Von was exhausted. He was concerned for the little man's health. Von was ready to help the injured straight away, having an inability to turn away from those in need. Dallas grew close to Von when he first joined the Eagle Claws. He was protective of Von like an older brother, despite the doctor being older than him by four years.

"Man, I can't stand having nothing to do," Dallas sighed, placing his arms behind his head.

On the request of Von, they drank some coffee and ate breakfast earlier. The afternoon sun now glowered above them, its rays illuminating the clear blue skies.

"I am so tired," Von yawned, tapping a palm on his mouth.

"Then go to bed," his friend suggested simply.

"I cannot do that," Von gasped, as if Dallas has declared blasphemy, "What if Vulcan requires my assistance?"

"Then tell him that you're tired. Just like you told me now," the boy said. He wasn't one to talk much but around people he's close to, he did not mind sparing a few words.

"You know, one day when mutants are allowed to run free, I'll unleash my dark side," Von chuckled enigmatically, rubbing his gloved hands together and smiling his infamous, pointy toothed smile.

Dallas couldn't help but give a half smile. It was a habit of Von pretending to have darker ambitions but clearly, the little man was harmless.

"What about you, Skinwalker? Have you decided what to do once this war has ended?" Von asked him, looking up with yellow eyes.

"I…" Dallas paused.

What did he want to do? He never really considered what he would do if the Eagle Claws decide to disband. After all, he believed that the Triangle Organisation would eventually wipe all mutants. He did want attend college. Perhaps he could start with that, get and education, get a job rather than live this vigilante life.

"Haven't thought about it," was all he said.

He hesitated, wanting to tell Von what he really intended to do if the war was to end but an explosion nearby caught their attention.

Von shrieked nervously while Dallas narrowed his eyes. Screams echoed around them, crimson liquid sprinkling in the air like a fountain. Both men coughed as smoke and debris prevented them from breathing properly. A mirthless laugh resounded close by.

"I think they must be Red Insurgents!" Von cried.

"Let's waste no time," Dallas ran ahead towards the explosion, despite his comrade warning him not to.

He followed the sound of cackling flames and screams of murder. People pushed passed him, running away as fast they could. Dallas found a nun scrambling to her feet, crossing herself while fingering her rosemary beads with her other hand. Burns covered her face and seared through her modest clothing.

"What's going on, sister?" the boy enquired.

"I-it's the devil, child, do not tread any closer to the fire!" she wept, grabbing his arm, "I warned the anti-mutants that their murderous acts will one day be abhorred by God, but they refused to listen. Now look, God has condemned us all!"

Her body was instantly caught in flames. She screamed loudly, rolling to the ground. Fire engulfed her whole. Dallas panicked, breathing heavily and knowing that it was useless to save her. He watched in utter regret as the odour of burning fabric and flesh filled the smoky air. He was horrified, still not used to seeing people die before his eyes though he had encountered this many times before. More bodies covered the floor as balls of fire attacked people that attempted to escape.

His eyes scrutinised through the fire, noticing a black figure emerging through the orange flames. The figure was burly, wearing nothing but a pair of green shorts that were torn at the end. His scarlet skin was hard like leather. His had a thin oval face, complete with a spikey beard and pointy canines that stuck out. His fingernails and toenails were long. The nun was true when she mentioned a visit from the devil.

The demon grinned at Dallas, balls of fire forming in the palms of his hands. He allowed the flames to rotate while he eyed Dallas sceptically.

"Have I seen you before?" the demon said in a deep, thunderous voice.

Dallas flared his nostrils at the monster. His fists shook at his sides. He wished to rip the intruder into negligible pieces for hurting innocent people.

"Ah yes! I think I remember. You're the kid that Lee Key Bun dumped her dinner on last night," the monster grinned maliciously.

"So I take it that you're a Red Insurgent?"

"Precisely, I am known as Belias," the insurgent introduced with a mock bow, "Now Eagle Claw, step aside so I may finish these filthy humans."

"And that I won't do," said Dallas, taking a fighting stance and remaining rooted to his spot.

"Fool…Okay then, guess I have to finish you off as well. Lurker! Domino!"

On cue, a tall young man rose from Belias' shadow, his arms crossed over his chest. Upon inspection, the man would have passed for any human with his mediocre face and average body size. The sunlight burnished his dark brown hair and reflected off his tinted glasses. He wore a grey tee and faded jeans that were torn around the knees and at the ends. His apathetic expression hid his thoughts as he walked to Belias' side.

Another figure emerged out of the dancing flames. She appeared less normal than the young man, her tanned skin mottled with green freckles and her hair a dull blue. Her red eyes caught the reflections of the fire around them. The young woman was barefoot, wearing cargo pants and a tank top. In her hands were set of gold, antique guns, engraved with aquatic designs. Her footsteps were heavy as she walked to Belias' other side.

"I'm giving you another chance to leave, kid," Belias warned, his lips curling into a blithe smile as he stroked his pointy beard.

Dallas scrutinised his three opponents before touching the wolf canine necklace. His eyes shut tight in deep concentration. His body morphed painfully into a large black wolf, the long hairs swaying in the smoky breeze. He howled, crouching low and preparing to pounce.

Von watched from afar, biting his lower lip before searching his filthy, white trench coat for his cylindrical device.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kiki pressed her watch, her clothes changed into her battle uniform. It was a punk style dress that reached her knees. Bronze greaves complete with leather straps donned her legs. Five finger rings embellished her left hand, the index ring containing a ruby. Her bangs were accentuated with steam-punk goggles. She grabbed her sword out of its hilt.

"Daisuke, change to intelligence mode," she said.

The cat meowed before it altered into a larger, fiercer creacture. Daisuke was now an ocelot. It growled, snatching the air with its claws.

Waiting for Kiki was Nova Black, known by her codename as Black Star. She was Eagle Claws' newest recruit bar Kitty. Nova was once part of the Red Insurgents but she never told anyone but Vulcan why she had changed her mind. The pale girl had dark patterns that enveloped her body like tattoos. Apparently, these patterns were the source of her powers.

"Loving the biker jacket," Kiki admired, giving the quiet girl a wink.

"Where to?" Nova asked. Her tattoos glowed inky black. Her hand swerved, creating a black hole in the wall.

"The City Square! Our man Dallas can't keep all the glory to himself." Kiki said.

Nova motioned her to follow. Kiki entered the black hole with Daisuke. At first, she thought her body would be crushed from the magnetic force within. Her right eye cringed and Daisuke whined for mercy. Kiki grabbed a fistful of hair to try and stop the searing pain that grew in her head and crept down her spine.

Suddenly, she and Daisuke were thrown to a sooty floor. Kiki hurriedly sat on her knees and surveyed her surroundings. Nova was nowhere in sight. She caught a shadow of black up ahead.

"Skinwalker!"

Skinwalker was now a large black wolf, dodging fireballs thrown by a stinky, red-skinned opponent as well as the bullets from another barefooted mutant.

Kiki scrambled to her feet. She screamed wildly charging into battle and knocking the female mutant to the ground. Daisuke emulated her and pinned the mutant to the floor. The astonished girl's ancient guns slipped from her reach.

Belias stopped, fire still rotating his palm. He glanced back at Kiki and his fallen team mate. Skinwalker seemed disappointed to see Kiki.

"Heya! " Kiki waved at the wolf with a dramatic smile, "You jerk. You wanted to kick Red Insurgent hide on your own?"

"You have recruits? Do you really think this brat can beat us?" Belias snorted, turning to Skinwalker who had his head hung low.

"It's _Felidae_ to you Mr. Smelly-Butt!" Kiki shrieked, pointing her sword at the monster.

"Ouch…" the young woman beneath Daisuke squirmed and rubbed her blue hair.

"Domino! What sort of nonsense is this? Get up!" Belias ordered before Skinwalker tackled him to the floor.

The two mutants rolled across blood and ash. Kiki watched excitedly as Skinwalker sank his fangs into Belias' hand, extinguishing the fire the latter had generated. Belias yelped in pain, grabbing Skinwalker's snout with his good hand and struggled to push the large creature off of him.

Kiki clapped her hands in joy, ignoring the protests from Domino as Daisuke licked the latter's face.

"Man, I _hate_ dogs but since that dog is Skinwalker, I'll pretend to like him," Kiki bemused, rubbing a hand on her chin.

Her ears perked when Daisuke let out a throaty snarl. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and she sensed a presence behind her. Kiki jumped into the air and flipped backwards, landing on her feet, pointing her sword at the intruder who had emerged out from Daisuke's shadow. He was an average guy with tinted glasses.

"About time, Lurker," Domino muttered angrily.

"I thought he was the Boogie man!" Kiki grunted as she leapt towards Lurker, swinging her sword in a semi arc.

Lurker did not utter a word but fell backwards and disappearing into his shadow. Kiki stumbled forwards, tripping over her own feet. She gasped as Lurker approached her again, out of her shadow, with only his torso exposed. The young man engaged into a hand to hand combat with Kiki. The girl too shocked to react, her nose ruptured and her lip busted.

"Owie…" Kiki fell on her backside, pinching the bridge of her nose as blood gushed down her uniform.

Daisuke roared, getting off of Domino and ran towards Lurker. Domino took the opportunity to grab her golden guns and aimed at Daisuke. The cat was too clever as it rolled to the left, barely missing the shot, tackling Lurker. The latter grimaced before sinking back into Kiki's shadow.

"Daisuke, look out!" Kiki yelled as Domino continued to fire bullets at the cat.

Unfortunately for blue haired girl, Daisuke was currently using his intelligent form. Despite Domino's excellent aims, the cat evaded each shot with ease. Kiki sighed with relief but her worries resumed when Lurker tipped her shoulder.

"Take this, you scary Boogie man!" she cried, thrusting the sides of her free hand against his neck.

He gasped, not expecting the sudden attack. Kiki revolved her sword and whack the handle across his forehead. Lurker was struck to the floor; his tinted glasses fell to the ground smashed. He glared up at a triumphant Kiki with light hazel eyes. He did not look so average anymore without his glasses. Kiki hated to admit but Lurker now seemed almost cute – _almost_, mind you.

"Hah! No one messes with the Kiki!" she laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

**XXXXXXXX**

Not too far from them, Belias finally pushed Skinwalker away from him. He looked to the left, seeing Domino hopelessly trying to shoot down the ocelot. He turned to the right and watched Lurker run towards the shadows of the fire as the crazy Felidae girl chased him, screaming like a bloody Viking with her sword pointed at the sky.

Belias smacked his forehead with his palm.

"I knew it…I should have asked Aqaurius and Cut-throat to assist me instead. Ace won't be too happy to hear about this."

His pondering was short lived when Skinwalker tackled him again with his large mane. Belias' lips curved into an O as he rubbed the pain through his abs. The Eagle Claw boy was persistent. Belias needed to change his target.

He allowed the heat on the right side of his body to create cackling flames in his good hand. His other hand was profusely bleeding from Skinwalker's earlier bite. Belias snorted before throwing the ball of fire towards the ocelot. The cat didn't expect it. It rolled around the floor as the flames caught its body.

"Daisuke!" Felidae screamed, the hilt of her sword slipped from her fingers and she knelt in pain.

Both cat and owner screamed as they writhed on the ground. Belias understood that the girl and the cat shared connection with each other. Perhaps that was Felidae's specialty. He nodded at Lurker who slipped out of his hiding place and performed a round house kick on Felidae.

They took the upper hand of the battle.

However, Belias' plan was foiled when he heard sirens in the distance. The Triangle Organisation must have been informed. He ignored Domino who was trampled by Skinwalker. The latter lowered his body on Daiskue and helped extinguish the flames. Daisuke's body flashed white before devolving back into a Bengal cat. It remained unconscious on the floor with its hair singed. Skinwalker panted tiredly beside it.

Lurker, upon hearing the sirens returned to the shadows. Felidae crawled to her cat, taking the creature into her arms and sobbing into its fur.

"The Triangle Organisation is coming, run!" Belias told Domino. His comrade nodded and ran off towards an alley way.

Belias breathed out steam, fire formed around his feet and he lifted off into the air, using the fire as a means of transportation.

**XXXXXXXX**

When Ash had been transported to the City Square by Nova, she found Von healing an injured Dallas, Kiki and Daisuke. She pushed her hands into the pockets of her hoody and sprinted to their side.

"You're late!" Kiki bellowed, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

Her facew as stained with blood which still poured from her nostrils. Dallas ran a hand through his short blonde hair, clearly disappointed of having lost another battle.

"We must hurry. The Triangle Organisation will be here soon," Von said nervously.

"Wait," Ash narrowed her eyes when she saw a ball of fire in the air.

She spread her arms like the wings of an eagle, her fingers curled in as she absorbed the electric energy of the cars around them. Her eyes were a glow and her choppy hair was now spiky. Sparks of blue electricity escaped her body.

She flew after the ball of her fire, using her electric powers to throw bolts at the intruder. Her efforts were evaded by the Red Insurgent.

"Where are these runts coming from!?" Belias asked himself.

He huffed with irritation and flew faster towards the beach. Ash followed, well aware that water could disrupt her powers. She gathered energy into one hand and shot projectiles of electricity at the mutant. Belias shifted away, the heat barely touching his hair. He coughed fireballs back at the girl.

Ash blasted the fireballs with jolts of lightning. Red debris burst like fireworks and sprinkled around her. The heat of the fireballs burned her skin. She used her arms to shield her eyes from the remaining fire dust.

"You got some skills kid, unlike your loser allies," Belias sniggered in front of her.

The fire around his feet expanded and he sped away from her. Ash focused on absorbing more energy from electrical machines they flew over. People on the beach were pointing at the two star-like figures in the sky, certain that the mutants were meteors.

Ash watched in horror as the azure sea loomed ahead. Belias hovered close to the water, leaving steam to evaporate beneath him. The girl decided to remain a few feet above him. Her abilities would degenerate if she comes in contact with water. Her face and clothes had cackles of ash.

Belias blew fire from his mouth at the water. The steam rose like wriggling fingers towards Ash. She gasped, covering her eyes again as the heat scorched her face. She aimed another projectile of blue electricity at Belias' good hand. He yelped in terror, grabbing the wrist of his hand as the lightning disabled it.

Cursing profoundly, Belias swerved around and headed back towards the beach, Ash right behind his trail. He spat thick balls of fire at her wake but she was more confident to avoid them, after having injured him before.

The pain in Belias' arm clouded his vision. His body slammed into a billboard and tumbled down a roof.

"You little bitch," the demonic mutant sobbed, tears flowing down his eyes, "Ace is planning something huge and you absurd Eagle Claws can't stop him!"

Ash landed opposite him, using a spark of electricity to knock him out for good. His threat left her heart beating like a drum.

**XXXXXXXX**

Von was relieved that Belias was knocked out for good. He healed his allies and other innocent humans (Von had fun making a few women's bust grow larger than normal) that were caught in the hideous set up by the Red Insurgents. Nova appeared in time to transport him, Dallas, Kiki, Ash and Belias back to the Eagle Claw base. They left little evidence for the Triangle Organisation; Kiki, Dallas and Ash used a special spray around the area to erase any trace of their DNA, including that of their blood.

Von was against them taking Belias back to the base but when Ash revealed that the Red Insurgents are preparing an evil plan, the little was frightened.

Back at the base, Kiki wanted to head for a night out as victory but Ash suggested a slumber party instead while Dallas wished to train more. Von simply shrugged, though he secretly agreed with Ash.

Vulcan commended them for their bravery against the Red Insurgents and promised to find out more about Lurker and Domino. They might be useful targets for one of Vulcan's plans. His powerful aura left Von and his friends at ease.

Vulcan was their beacon of hope. His very presence empowered them and allowed them to believe that they were protected. He was their guardian in this cruel, mad world.

He helped Vulcan drag Belias to the prison cells. They chained a neon green colour around the red mutant's neck to prevent him from using his powers.

"When he wakes up, I'll try to interrogate him," Vulcan assured, looking down at Von with a perfect arched brows, "Since he slipped Ace's plan to Shockwave so easily, I am sure he's easy to break."

"Yes! Ofcourse!" Von said, glad that the day had come to an end and he could finally sleep.

" , you wouldn't mind watching Belias tonight? I would have asked Skinwalker but he needs to rest after today's hectic battle."

"I…Ofcourse!" Von replied regretfully.

"Are you sure? If you're tired, you may rest," his leader reminded.

"No, no, I will stand watch."

"Good man," Vulcan said in his soothing accent and tapped his large hand on Von's shoulder.

He strutted out of the prison halls, taking the comfort of his aura with him.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene. Anyways, Act 1 is almost coming to an end, only 3 more chapters to go before we switch to the Red Insurgents point of view. ;) **

**Featured OCs:**

**Dallas Pointe (Skinwalker) by silverstarsofquebec**

**Von Richtor (Doctor Bunny) by The Big Bad Bunny**

**Kieko Matstunami (Felidae) by S Ruru**

**Ashlen McCloud (Shockwave) by Ninja Kat is Stalking You**

**Nova Star (Black Star) by He4artBreaker101**

**Belias by me**

**Lurker by Labyrinth-Designer**

**Domino by goodgirl275**

**Domino by goodgi**


	7. Act 1: Chapter 6

**ACT 1: EAGLE CLAWS**

**XXXXXXXX**

Three days have passed since Kitty first met the Eagle Claws. During this short time, Vulcan advised her to eat healthy to regain weight before she decided what to do next with her life. Vulcan was adamant that the Triangle Organisation were possibly hunting for her so he warned her to avoid going to deserted areas of the city lest a spy was lurking there. She obliged and she was grateful that Vulcan was not inquisitive about her life. He never asked where she was from, what powers her mutant gene possessed. During her brief moments with the powerful man, Kitty ached to ask for Pietro and also to pour her heart to the stranger but she was afraid to tell Vulcan that she was not from his era.

What would he do if he found out? She feared that he would send her back to the past without Pietro. She decided to join the Eagle Claws once she trained herself. She will aid them in their missions while at the same time she'll search for any traces of Quicksilver.

Kitty shifted onto her side, the rays of young sunlight poured over her, breaking her away from her thoughts.

She scanned for the time. Ash's floating clock was in the corner of the room. It was almost half eight in the morning. Kitty was early riser. Back in the days, she woke earlier than others to study for exams or prepare for pop quizzes. They say old habits die hard. Kitty only ever woke late after a tired day. (Although she remembered how bed became her priority after the funeral).

Ash stirred in her sleep, snoring softly on the floor. The platinum blonde still slept in her sleeping bag, refusing to take the bed when Kitty insisted to. Kiki wasn't in the room, probably off to train with her cat as she often did in early mornings.

Kitty didn't know what to make of her two current roommates. They were complete opposites of each other, Kiki being unorthodox and eccentric whereas Ash was quiet and sarcastic. Kitty was slowly becoming accustomed to their presence with each passing day.

She slipped off the bed, making sure not to tread on Ash as she made her way to the bathroom. She took a hot shower, sighing with relief, her worries lost in the steam. Both Kiki and Ash had offered her clothes. She chose an oversized teal hoodie and skinny jeans from Ash. She needed clothes since Vulcan told her that he was finding a free room for her. Today, Kiki and Ash are supposed to take her to the mall.

Kitty wore the flats that Pietro had retrieved for her before. Ash's feet were too small and Kiki's feet were too big so none of their shoes fit her. When Kitty left the bathroom she was surprised to see Kiki kneeling beside Ash and poking the younger girl in the side. The latter remained deep in sleep.

"It's no use," Kiki sighed, shaking her head in dismay, "She's like an alarm clock, won't bing before midday."

She faced Kitty and gave her thumbs up. "Well, I guess it's just me and you! Let's go down get you some breakfast first."

Kiki grabbed her arm and ran out of the room. They passed a corridor full of doors. A teleporting machine was waiting at the end. Kitty still wasn't used to using the devices. She didn't roam around the Eagle Claw hideout on her own.

Kiki stopped in her tracks, letting go of the other girl's wrist and stared at the ceiling with sorrow in her eyes. "The cat god is still crying. He told me that he senses great danger ahead. I'm afraid, Kitty. The Red Insurgents are getting stronger and stronger."

"Who are those creeps anyway?" Kitty placed a hand on Kiki's shoulder.

The latter licked her palms and rubbed it over her purple and brown twelve inch bangs. She suggested they take the stairs today to the cafeteria just to talk more and get to know each other. Kitty smiled and agreed.

As they made their way down the eternal flight of stairs, Kiki resumed their conversation.

"The Red Insurgents are mutants who're kinda roguish. They wanna kill all humans, regardless if they're innocent or not," Kiki said, tapping a perfectly manicured nail on her chin, "What do you think of Vulcan?"

"Huh?" Kitty was surprised at the sudden change in conversation, "I think he's nice. I think he's sort of like, you know, _creepy_. I mean, I have the goosebumps when he's around."

"Haha, that's so funny!" Kiki snorted, "I think Vulcan's _hot_! But he's too old for me. I kinda agree with you on the whole 'goosebump' sensation though. The dude can control magma! Now that's some power, but he's nice, Kitty. He has excellent sense of ethics and he's everyone's big brother here."

Kiki shrieked as she tripped in her platform shoes. Kitty grabbed her arm before the maladroit girl could fall.

"Heheh, sorry about that, if I don't get my daily dose of sugar, I can't focus anything, not even bodily co-ordination," the girl chuckled, "But as I was saying, Vulcan is awesome – no, _beyond _awesome! He's like a mutant's pillar of sanity in this chaotic world, you know? He even abandoned his homeland to come here to America 'cause that's where the Triangle Organisation's main HQ resides. I mean, if I was him, I would have remained in Morocco. "

"He sacrificed so much for the Eagle Claws," she continued and for once, she looked at Kitty with intense maturity, "But Ace…Ace isn't like that. He fuels the Red Insurgents on hate and fear."

An image of Professor Xavier and Magneto appeared in the back of Kitty's mind before dissipating back into her subconscious. The mere mention of Ace send shivers down her spine, leaving a numbing sensation in her fingers and toes. The name itself on Kiki's tongue was foreboding, creating a sepulchral air above them.

"Why did Ace form the Red Insurgents? What were his motives behind the mob?" she asked her friend.

"Good question. To be honest no one really knows. Other than making innocent lives miserable, I doubt Ace had any other motives. Oh, _oh_! I'll introduce you to Nova. She's a former member of the Red Insurgents. The lass keeps to herself though. It's hard to make her trust you. Anyways, the whole point I'm trying to get across to you is that we are completely different than the Red Insurgents."

The girl paused before narrowing her eyes when they approached the cafeteria. Kitty saw over fifty mutants of all age, sizes and ethnicity roaming about the large hall, getting breakfast from trays at the corner and sitting with their peers. The place was live with laughter, conversations and friendship. The halcyon atmosphere left her heart light and content. The smell of eggs entered her nostrils, triggering her hunger.

"It's _Bird-man_," Kiki muttered through her teeth, pointing a finger at a table not too far away.

Kitty's eyes travelled to the location of Kiki's finger. There were a group of attractive young men, most in their twenties, laughing and eating a lot of food. She recognised Angelus as one of them, remembering his messy dark, almost black hair, and resplendent green eyes. The young man was lean with an athletic build, donned in a handsome checked shirt and beige cotton trousers.

"Like, if you don't mind me asking, what is it between you and him?" Kitty said with a smirk.

"I just hate birds and _Bird-man_ over there hates cats. It's a natural rivalry," Kiki replied with a shrug, holding her head high with disdain.

"You know what they say? Two people who fight will _so_ end up liking each other, maybe more."

Kitty's response and sly grin released a yell from Kiki who punched her arm. A shade of pink danced on her cheeks.

"Yuck! I will never like Bird-man. As a matter of fact, he already has a girlfriend!" she bellowed before hurrying towards Angelus' table.

Kitty recalled Ash's warning to avoid Angelus if she considered Kiki a friend. She reluctantly followed the punk-style girl.

"Yeah, we went to the cinema yesterday," she heard Angelus say to the other boys while ignoring a fuming Kiki before him, "Man, I get so jealous when other guys keep stealing glances at Abby. I wouldn't blame them though; she's gorgeous!"

The whole table erupted with laughter before Kiki cleared her throat. "Then why don't you just attend more private areas with your girlfriend? You know; a park or something?"

All faces turned towards her. Angelus curled his lips in irritation.

"Hey, who let the cat out of the bag?" a mocha skinned teen chuckled, the youngest boy at the table, earning raucous laughter from his friends.

He ran his fingers through his shoulder length cornrows and smirked deviously at Kiki and Kitty, winking at the latter. Kitty blushed, sure that her face radiated pink. The teen was good looking. His grin widened at the sight of her blush.

"That ain't your business, Jonathan Jones," Kiki berated, stabbing her finger into the teen's red t-shirt. The word 'laugh' was imprinted on the tee, suiting the teen's wide, charismatic smile.

"What do you _want_, Kieko?" Angelus sighed, rolling his eyes, his scowl growing darker by the passing minute, "Is it not enough that my room reeks of your cat's toilet?"

"Hah! Daisuke did well!" the girl jeered, clapping her hands.

"Who's your cute friend?" Jonathan waved a hand to draw attention back to him, watching Kitty inquisitively.

"Her name's Kitty and she's gonna be a new member soon."

"Another cat? Seriously, it's like your whole life revolves around cats, Kieko," the teen said with a joyful laugh.

"It's not very nice calling somebody an animal, you know," Kitty interrupted, glowering at the dark skinned boy.

"My bad, forgive me," Jonathan blurted, standing up with a hand placed over his heart in a mock imitation of a wounded hero, winning more sniggers from his friends.

"Kieko, you and your friend scurry away like good felines and stop insulting us with your very presence," Angelus told them with a sardonic smile, "I assure you there's no cat nip here."

His friends howled and slammed their fists continuously on the table. Kitty thought they resembled a pack of buffalos, their handsome features suddenly seeming ugly to her. In the place of their noses, she imagined a bull's snout, complete with a nose ring and devil horns.

"_You birdy poop_!" Kiki cried, rolling her sleeves up her arms and getting ready to pounce on the dark haired mutant but Kitty quickly grabbed her around the waist and dragged her away from the hollering crowd.

Jonathan blew her a kiss as she left. Kiki fell to the floor, laughing really hard and slipping from Kitty's grips. The cafeteria watched her wriggle on the floor.

"Jones! Stop using your powers, you freak!" Kiki hiccupped through giggles while clutching her ribs.

Kitty saw Jonathan's eyes squinted at the punk girl, a sweat of concentration trickled down his dark eyebrow. He was clearly tickling her using his senses. His piggy friends cheered him while Angelus patted his back in triumph. Jonathan broke his gaze and Kiki scrambled to her feet, breathless from laughter. She stormed off towards the other side of the hall, glaring at the boys with each heavy step.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kitty mixed the milk into her cereal. She watched Kiki in concern as the girl started her third double decker ice-cream. She squirted caramel and chocolate sauce on the ice cream before licking her tongue fatly over the creamy goodness. They were sitting beside Nova, a pallid girl who looked as if her mind was elsewhere the whole time Kiki imprecated Angelus and his group of cronies.

Nova traced her black, swirling patterns on her arms. The tattoos were visible all over her body expect for her face. She was a tall girl, almost six foot in height and preferred to wear biker jackets and leather pants. Her cheekbones were high and sunk into her face, giving her an older appearance than she usually was. Her thick lustrous, black hair was tied back into a braid.

"_Oh_, Bird-man _will_ pay for that one. Just wait till Daisuke can leave the infirmary!" Kiki reprimanded, taking a large bite of her chocolate filled croissant and resumed talking with her mouth full, "And I won't leave Jonathan Jones out of this either!"

"Easy on the sugar," Kitty said, trying to take away the chocolate that Kiki reached for but the other girl slapped her hand away.

Kitty glanced at Nova with a nervous smile. Nova was staring ahead of them, fully unaware of the conversation. Sorrow reflected in her dark eyes. Her lips were perpetually straight, her face apathetic and unresponsive.

"I always plead Ash to help me burn up their undees with her electricity but don't know why that boh-ring girl refuses all the time," Kiki continued. She violently bit the chocolate through the wrapper and chewed with equal vehemence.

"How about we forget what happened and like, decide where to go for shopping?" Kitty suggested, hoping to alter the conversation. After all, Kiki's growing uneasiness was evident at the rate she ate her food.

Kiki's eyes widened and her usual alacrity returned. "Ofcourse! I doubt Ash is awake yet. Nova, come join us."

"I'll rather not," the other girl said in a hoarse voice. She avoided staring them in the eye.

"Oh come _on_. It'll be fun. Besides, you and Kitty might end up being roommates soon so might as well get to know each other now, right?" the feline girl smirked, waving her chocolate filled spoon at Nova.

The latter merely shrugged, her face sill lacking any emotion. "Is Ashlen McCloud coming also?"

"I just said before that she'd rather sleep than come shopping," Kiki licked the back of her spoon and then sucked the chocolate off her fingers.

"Good, I'll wait at the High Court mall." Nova pushed her chair back and walked out of the cafeteria before Kiki could protest.

"She has something against Ash?" Kitty raised a brow, glancing at Kiki. Her friend was equally intrigued.

**XXXXXXXX**

The mall was bustling with life; people flitted about their business as if there was never an anti-mutant war in the first place. Some passed by the three female mutants in their floating motorcycles without a second glance.

Kitty stared at the glass ceiling of the shopping mall. They were at the top floor, the fifth in total. Golden stars and miniature planets hung from the glass, sparkling like diamonds. The staircases around the shops were embellished with ormolu Celtic filigree and garlands of all types.

Kitty temporarily forgot her woes, thanks to the mettlesome Kiki as they entered many shops. Kiki suggested punk style garments but Kitty politely refused and stuck with tops, jeans and trousers. Nova lingered in the background, not willing to fit in with their conversations. She followed them like a stealthy shadow. Kiki attempted to bring up the subject of her altered allegiance but Nova responded with a threatening tone. She warned both Kiki and Kitty to stop digging into her past. She had already let the graveyard of her past to rest in peace.

The girls took heed of her warning, avoided speaking with Nova again, although Kitty pitied her, knowing what it was like to feel alone. She recalled the day how her powers surfaced and she stumbled out of the locker her bullies had trapped her in. She was never one to cling to the past but since the death of her beloved friend, she couldn't help replaying memories of him over and over again in her mind.

"Let's take a break here," Kitty implored as she dropped her tired body onto a round circular bench. In the middle was the fountain of a mermaid, water dripping from her oval shaped mouth. Her stony eyes were laughing with insubstantial glee.

Kitty clutched her many shopping bags and stared at the floor, regaining awareness that the world she currently dwelt in was not her own. She didn't belong here. As much as she enjoyed the Eagle Claws company, she was an X-Man. Whether the X-Men were alive or not, she couldn't meddle with the affairs of another era.

However, a tiny yet resilient voice inside of her urged her to help the Eagle Claws win their battle. Her sixth sense, although not as corporeal as Jean's, whispered that Pietro Maximoff was still alive.

Kiki sat beside her and complained how her feet were tired and how much she missed Daisuke, who was still recovering from his previous battle against a group of Red Insurgents, only sharing early morning moments as they trained together. She swung her platform shoes as if she paddling water and pulled out a compact to reapply her deep red lipstick.

Nova approached with haste, her dark eyes revealed fear.

"We have to go," she urged, grabbing Kitty's shopping bags.

"Whoa, wait!" Kitty held the girl's arms, realising how the colour was drained from her face.

"Yeah, what's the hurry?" Kiki asked, raising a brow as she stood up and waved her arms.

"That _doesn't_ matter, we just need to go!"

"Look, if there is danger lurking around the corner, I think we have the right to know!" Kiki cried, folding her arms and held Nova's fierce with her own.

The other girl stared at them, eyes furrowed in confusion before she gave in.

"Someone I know from the Red Insurgent is here."

"That's it? You know the three of us can take down one Red Insurgent ass, right?" Kiki snorted, with a hand over her mouth but Kitty could empathise with the terror that was surging in Nova's body.

"He's not any _'ass', _he's one of Ace's closest henchman," Nova said through gritted teeth, "And he's one of the reasons I joined the Eagle Claws."

Kiki's facial features tightened as if someone had thrown rocks at her. She took the rest of Kitty's bags and stormed ahead, Nova and Kitty following her trail.

Kitty searched for the exit when a familiar face came into her view. Her heart skipped a beat. She saw the trench-coat, a sick, lean figure and a black hood pulled over the head with a skull imprinted where the face was. She remembered how thin his arms beat Pietro to the ground with incredulous force. Duce Jager Craen was searching the mall three junior assistant, clad in blue army uniform. He was strutting right towards them.

"Stop!" Kitty said, holding Kiki and Nova's arms as she pushed herself in the middle of them.

"What now? We can't be seen by the Red Insurgent noodle or else he'll recognise Nova," Kiki breathed frantically.

"Duce Craen is coming!" Kitty hissed, earning a horrified gasp from Kiki.

Nova's fingers trembled as she tightened her biker jacket close to her body. The three watched the tall, insalubrious figure of Duce looming closer until he passed by them, his junior assistants holding up the Triangle Organisation badge in their hands. Kitty followed their movements.

He was the man that imprisoned Pietro. If she had the courage, she would have demanded to know whether Pietro was alive or not but she stood frozen to her spot. Duce had the skill of a true hunter, a skill he was renowned for. Vulcan warned her that Duce will search for her because hunting for mutants was the only way to quench his thirst for blood.

"I am Duce Craen, a member of the Triangle Organisation," Duce iterated the familiar words while holding up the badge, his voice was oddly sonorous, "There has been a sighting of a mutant here in the High Court mall. I advise everyone to be calm as my team searches the premises-"

Before Duce could finish his speech, a group of teenagers screamed and attempted to run away. Duce nodded at his team who held up their guns and fired balls of lasers at the teenagers. They were blasted to ash, blood and organs. The assistants blew the smoke from their guns with no remorse.

"If anyone attempts such drama again, they will endure the same fate," the hellish man threatened.

People were glued to their spot, too frightened to move away as Duce and his pack scoured the area. Kitty swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, sweat broke on her forehead. Kiki held her left arm, trembling and losing her usual boisterous confidence. Nova watched intently as the Triangle Organisation team searched through everyone's pockets. Her eyes then focused elsewhere.

Kitty followed her gaze. She saw a young man by the fountain, light brown hair soft and messy and fell in all directions. He was lean and possibly just reaching his twenties. She examined his face. His features were androgynous, complete with large, dull gray eyes that shone with fragility, a straight narrow Roman nose and small, full pink lips; not an average face at all, being blessed with all of nature's attributes. He was wearing a thin black coat and a scarf, despite the raging heat. The young man was scrutinising Duce before standing up and casually walking away from the crowd, long fingers throwing the tail of his scarf over his shoulder.

Kitty sensed the power right there. The man was a mutant; she felt his presence in the air. It was almost similar whenever she was around Jean Grey. His entity lingered in the air, the hairs on the back of their necks. The heavy presence was not friendly like Jean's, it was sepulchral and revolting.

Nova's fingers twitched beside her, the girl's apathetic features hardened to fury and fear.

"There's a telepath here," Kiki whispered to them. "I can sense it."

Kitty couldn't remember blinking when the attack occurred. Everything happened too fast and she was caught in slow motion. A heavy force knocked the mermaid fountain to the side. The statue lifted to the air and was flung against Duce. The lanky man tumbled out of the way in time but the people around him were soon victims of the attack.

Duce reached for large knives inside his black, gothic trench coat. He surveyed the area for the mutant but found only frightened faces. Kiki's grip on Kitty's arm tightened when his face gazed at them for a second a longer than others.

"Look out!"

The mermaid fountain was once again stirring in the air. Duce's three assistants shot their laser beams at the floating statue. Smoke spread from the debris and rained upon the shoppers. Kitty held Nova's hand with her free one and focused her energy on phasing. The debris sifted through them, leaving them unharmed.

"What! Kitty, you never told me you could do that!" Kiki said in a low voice while Nova wrenched her hand from Kitty's.

"Duck low," Shadowcat said; the two girls complied and then bent on their knees with the rest of the crowd.

"He's there," Nova narrowed her eyes at a flying figure above Duce and the Triangle Organisation squad, "Samir Aryaan..."

People were shrieking and pointing at the floating mutant with the light brown hair. He lifted an arm towards Duce, fingers curling. Duce's legs struggled for balance as he was lifted into the air and rotated upside down. The mutant used his other hand to push the three squad members into a large crowd of people.

"I can't watch," Kiki sobbed, closing her eyes shut, "We need to get out of here, fast."

Kitty agreed but how could they escape without giving way to suspicions? Nova wasn't listening to them. She watched her former comrade, her features once again emotionless.

"Any last words?" Samir smirked wryly with a soft accent while Duce dangled hopelessly in the air. The hunter howled in laughter like a demon.

"Can't die yet," he chuckled before pulling a wrapper out of his pocket and tossing it at Samir.

More smoke obscured the area. Duce landed on his feet. Samir was now on the ground, his body trapped in invisible thread. His arms were stuck to his sides, reminding Kitty how Pietro was humiliated when Duce had caught him with the same, organic weapon. Duce knelt on one knee, grabbing Samir by his hair.

"Looks like the tides have changed. I have to say, you earned my respect," Duce said cheerily, "It's not often you rogues can harm a hair on me."

Samir stopped struggling. His lips curved into a wide, crooked smile. He broke free from the silk net using his powers. The force sent Duce sprawling back.

"You underestimate me," the mutant said with a note of contempt in his voice. People screamed, bending lower, Kiki, Kitty and Nova joining them to blend in.

Samir's feet lifted from the ground and he held his hands to the air. Duce threw knives at the mutant's direction but they halted in mid-air with a flick of Samir's wrist. He directed the knives at innocent bystanders and Duce. Blood seeped through the floor, congealing around the gaps. That was the final call as the remaining crowd ran amuck, searching for the exit.

"Let's scram from here. The guy's a freaking psycho!" Kiki panted as bodies slammed into her.

"Look!" Kitty pointed her finger at a well-built woman wearing an armoured uniform pushing through the crowd, her dead brown locks flailing behind her

The woman's muscles were well toned, even through the thick armour. The lower half of her face was hidden through a metal mask, only her fiery almond grey eyes were visible and the deep tan of her face. She pressed a few buttons on her wrist before speeding towards Samir and punching the mutant in the stomach and face with incredible speed.

"Kimbra, stop!" Duce yelled, scrambling to his feet and removing the knife that was stuck in his arm, "That mutant is my kill!"

The woman, Kimbra, kicked Samir to the ground, ramming her foot against his ribs a few times. She stood back, screaming psychotically before speeding towards Duce and whacking her fist across his head, knocking the man unconscious. Duce's assistants, now under the command of Kimbra, assembled towards Samir, chaining his hands together. Kimbra returned to the mutant, grabbing his hair, her grey eyes burned with restless belligerence.

"Samir Aryaan, age: nineteen, family: unknown. _You are under arrest_!" Kimbra shrieked, her voice doubled and mechanical due to the mask she wore on the lower half of her pointy face.

"Let's go!" Kiki implored, clearly frightened by Kimbra's presence.

Kitty and Nova followed her. Kitty glanced over her shoulder, staring Samir in pity. The boy's harmonious features were now shrouded in thick blood. She saw him smirk at his captivator and spit into Kimbra's face before she left the premises, disappearing into the fleeing crowd.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Featured OCs:**

**Kieko Matstunami (Felidae) and Duce Jager Craen by S Ruru**

**Nova Black (Black Star) by He4artBreaker101**

**Jonathan Jones (Nerves) by sco23**

**Zack Rogers (Angelus) and Samir Aryaan (Somnus) by me**

**Kimbra Carter by TheWritingGirl23**


	8. Act 1: Chapter 7

**ACT 1: EAGLE CLAWS**

**XXXXXXXX**

Von stared at his glowing blue cylindrical device. He held it compactly in his gloved hand. The device was given to accomplished members of the Eagle Claws. It allowed them to return to their hideout after they blow onto it. Also, it served as a tracker of other members' devices, flashing red when in close proximity. The device was first designed by an Evolutionist scientist over five years ago. Vulcan was apprehensive at first, thinking the device could be dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands but the scientist assured that the device was custom made to identify the breath of its owner.

Von was handed his cylindrical device over two years, when he first joined the Eagle Claws. He was recruited by Dallas Pointe for his healing properties. He quickly rose among the ranks and became one of the team's most reliable healer. However, the team now relies on him a lot for smaller jobs as well, such as keeping an eye on captives and spying since he was not an offensive member.

He watched Belias through the metal bars; the red mutant was crouched in the corner. Belias remained on hunger strike for the past two days, refusing to cooperate with Vulcan's interrogation and demanded to be set free. Von and Dallas took turns watching over the Red Insurgent, Von taking the night shifts. He usually slept for three hours in the morning before being asked to assist any injured Eagle Claws or innocent mutants. Today, he took the afternoon shift on Dallas' request.

The doctor yawned, taking his hand over his mouth and blinked tiredly at Belias. The only light was white light which buzzed above them, almost out of power.

"They treat you dirt, don't they?" Belias said wryly, fingers touching the neon green colour around his throat. He was clad in blue, cotton trouser; his dirty green trousers from earlier were sent to the investigation room.

Von raised a thick brow, taken back by the other mutant. It was the first time the mutant had said anything apart from throwing nasty expletives at Vulcan.

"You work so hard for that bastard but he doesn't even give you a break," Belias continued, crawling to Von, his chains wringing around his wrists.

He held the metal bars, fiery eyes gazing into yellow. The demonic mutant smiled a wide pointy smile. Von took a step back nervously; sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"W-what are you talking about? Vulcan believes in me, that's why he asks so much of me," Von stammered defensively, hands clutching his filthy trench coat.

"Look how tired you are. Does your idol not see the darkness underneath your eyes? You're deprived from sleep!" Belias smirked, his grin growing wider when Von's defensive barrier crumbled.

"Ace isn't like that at all," the demonic mutant whispered, his voice low. The white light cast shadows across his face and pointed beard.

He continued talking with renewed glee, "Ace lets us satiate our desires. He looks after our needs. Your man Vulcan only keeps you as robots."

"T-that's not true," Von blurted but a small voice in the back of his mind said otherwise.

He was captivated by Belias' words, pondering whether to believe him or not. The lack of sleep was taking its toll. The only image his eyes could focus on was Belias' horrific face, the whites of his eyes contrasting with the flame like irises and sharp white teeth behind thin, deep red lips. The rest of his peripheral vision was clouded in darkness.

"Join us in our destination for a better world," Belias said, "Free me from here and I shall take you to Ace. Trust me for I am a helpless mutant like you. Together with Ace by our side, we will bring back peace for all mutants."

The offer was tempting. Von thought of the tiredness that constricted his senses. He was growing weaker due to the lack of rest. He wished to be recognised, not only by Vulcan but by the other members also. He was pushed back into the limelight by mutants who were on the offensive team. This was his turn to shine.

Heavy footsteps disturbed his thoughts. He fidgeted on his spot, ashamed of thinking such blasphemous plans. Vulcan entered the small room, clad in his usual black shirt and trousers. His curls were almost brown in the white light. The presence of his power lingered in the air. Belias hurriedly crouched back to the corner he occupied earlier. Von stood straighter and saluted Vulcan. Heat rose to his face in shame for his opprobrious thoughts.

"I've received a message from your leader," Vulcan's deep, thunderous voice resonated in the room as he stood opposite the metal bars, making eye contact with their captive.

In his large hand was a small square shaped, metal disk. Von eye the disk curiously as Vulcan let it rise to the air, a transient blue glow escaped from it. A scratchy, high pitched voice followed, soft and melodious yet deadly as an assassin stalking into the night. The power in the voice matched that of Vulcan's distinctive aura. Von's body trembled with fear, his heart hammered in his ribcage.

"I am Ace…" the scratchy, sonorous voice said from the disk.

Belias shivered in his dark corner, hugging his knees closer to his chest; horror etched on his features, his eyes rolled in their sockets at every direction.

"I know that you have imprisoned one of my top commanders," the voice continued wryly, "And for that I applaud you, Vulcan. However, I have sent you this message so that you may know Belias is of no use to me anymore. You have my full permission to eliminate him."

Belias let out a strangled howl and rushed towards the bars separating him from Vulcan, clawing them and sobbing frantically. Thick, salty tears trickled down his black, pointed beard. His prominent canines stuck out from underneath his lips as he implored Vulcan to spare him. Vulcan's brows furrowed in vigilant attentiveness while he listened to the rest of Ace's message.

Von wiped away the sweat from his brow. His mind told him to run, block his ears from listening to the unholy voice of Ace yet his body was rooted to the spot out of fear. Waves of tremors washed over his body as if he was the epicentre of an earthquake.

"I have always considered Belias a discernible character which is why I wished to rid of him from my group of freedom fighters in the future. I may have been prudent but you have fallen into my trap, Vulcan. I deliberately sent him on a mission, unbeknownst to Belias, so that your warriors may defeat him. Unfortunately, I thought wrong of you," the voice spoke in the same mocking manner.

"You are weak Vulcan. You and I could join together, get rid of humankind to ensure a safe future for mutants but no, your sense of ethics _blinds_ the truth from your eyes. I am sure Belias must have revealed that I am planning on something ultimate. I welcome you to challenge me. The clock is ticking, leader of the Eagle Claws."

The disk exploded into sparkling dust, falling slowly to the ground. Belias wailed louder, banging his forehead against the bars. Von's eyes remained unblinking, Ace's voice still ringing in his head, echoing into the deepest corners of his mind. The power from just his voice, the confidence, the elegant speech, Von could only imagine what it would be like to meet the man in person.

"I found this disk while searching through your clothes. Looks as if your _master_ isn't pleased with you," Vulcan told Belias with a dark scowl.

"Lies! Lies! They're all _lies_! Ace will never abandon me! I worship that man, you hear me? He respects me! You are _lying_!" Belias denied, shaking his head fury, "Ace will never abandon me!"

He repeated his sentence like a mantra, his body slid down until he was on all fours, banging his fists on the ground. Vulcan advised the demonic mutant to await rehabilitation with the Evolutionists. His memory will be erased so that he will never remember Ace or the Red Insurgents ever again. Belias howled in crescendo, grabbing the bars again and cursing wildly at the Eagle Claw leader.

"Goodnight Belias, I believe that is the best I could do for you," Vulcan said with a shrug, "Von, follow me out to the door."

Von nodded swiftly and scurried after the tall leader. Belias screamed until his throat was hoarse. Vulcan glanced over his shoulder. For a second, Von could depict pity shining in the deep brown eyes before they hardened to indifference once again.

"Oh and Belias, I _will_ show Ace that his mob are no freedom fighters. They are terrorists," the powerful man suggested balefully before walking out of the cell room with Von bungling after him.

Vulcan stopped in his tracks once they were out of the room. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before crossing his arms and glancing down at Von. The little doctor cowered in his shadow. Had Vulcan heard Belias offering him to join Ace?

"Von, I'll be heading to Morocco this evening. I've been away from my family long enough. Could you send a voice mail to the Evolutionists tonight and let them know about Belias' rehabilitation? His real name is Grange Mustang and he's twenty-eight years old, originally from South Carolina," the man spoke with no suspicion in his voice.

"Affirmative!" Von agreed and stood straight again.

Vulcan gifted him a half smile before he tapped a hand on Von's shoulder and left. The doctor stood staring until Vulcan's broad shoulders were out sight in the dimly lit corridor.

His hand travelled to his erratic heartbeat, recalling Ace's voice and Belias' offer. He was never much of an extrovert, relying solely on Dallas' company. Sometimes he felt that Dallas only hung out with out of pure sympathy. Vulcan kept throwing him with responsibilities.

He slowly trudged back inside the cell. Belias was lying on the cell, sockets dry from wasting too much tears. The beast like mutant didn't give Von a second glance. Von cleared his throat, rubbing a gloved hand over his face.

"I-if I set you free, will you take me to Ace?"

Belias instantly gazed at him with an incredulous look. He asked if he heard clearly. Von hesitated, curling his fingers into his palms before replying with more confidence.

"When shall we leave?" Belias grinned.

**XXXXXXXX**

Pietro's eyes adjusted to the pale light from the stairs. He struggled in his straightjacket, feet steel shackled by the special power reducing chains. He had lost weight in the torture room, only living on stale bread and murky water. Duce refused to believe his account until Kitty was captured and both would be forced to talk about their background.

A faint feeling ate away at him from within, growing more potent as the seconds passed away. The feeling exuded through his veins like a water hose, washing through his spirit. He rarely felt this constricting force that was tightening the muscles in his throat, extruding the air out of his lungs. Pietro accustomed the feeling as none other than remorse.

Pietro Maximoff was feeling remorse. He had not only set dug his own grave in this foreign world but also Kitty's. Duce was hunting for her like a relentless demon, searching for the description given to him by Magnetos' son. He tried to brush the feeling aside but it wormed deeper into his subconscious like a resistant parasite.

He squirmed, wanting to free his hands, curl his fingers and stretch out the legs that were meant for running. Time was too slow for someone with his speed. Duce forced him to sit still for nearly two days, unaware that leniency didn't exist in Pietro's dictionary, let alone patience.

He focused back to reality when he saw the inhuman figure of Duce walking down the stairs to the dim torture room. Behind him, his cronies dragged a bloody faced boy around Pietro's age. The boy's soft, chestnut hair was matted over his forehead with dried blood. His light gray eyes met Pietro's, placid with confidence despite his injured appearance. The boy was dragged over to the chains that Pietro was trapped in previously, both wrists were then chained. The new comer was so weak from exhaustion and pain that he bent his knees, face hung low unencumbered at the dried maroon blood on his harmonious features.

Duce rubbed the many tattoo decorations on his bald head, dull eyes watching the new mutant inquisitively, surprised that the mutant wasn't lugubrious over his defeat and his imminent death sentence.

"I have to owe it to you, Samir Aryaan," Duce said, walking towards the boy and lifting his chin, the boy avoided eye contact, "You are one of a kind. It's not often that you animals can defeat me in a battle."

He pushed Samir's head back but the latter remained unresponsive. If Pietro didn't catch him blink, he was sure that the boy was dead, like a broken china doll. Duce waved a hand at his cronies who exited the room.

"_Hello_, I'm not exactly invisible here," Pietro muttered, irritated that all attention was directed on the new comer, also wishing to ask for permission to the lavatory since he needed to relieve his kidneys.

Duce musn't have heard him, or else decided to ignore him.

"Look, since you beat me in combat, I respect you. Now, if tell me which prominent mutant organisation you're from, I will ensure an easy verdict is passed onto you," Duce sighed, with genuine sincerity.

Samir gazed at him for once, his gray eyes lacking emotion before he smirked crookedly, blood evident in between his teeth. "Fool, I am not part of any organisation."

"Hey, I am just trying to help," Duce added with a silky shrug, "I won't lambaste you if you refuse it. At least try not to lie about your allegiance ."

"What makes you believe that I'm lying?" Samir enquired, painfully raising a soft brow.

"No mutant can have the amount of skill you showed in battle, without training that is."

"Well, hear it again: I am not part of _any_ organisation."

"So be it," Duce replied with indifference, "I managed to save you from Kimbra's hands back here but I can't save you from the experiments ahead. Besides, we need more telepaths as guinea pigs. That aside, whereabouts of Persia are you from, Samir?"

"Wherever it is, it's none of your business."

"Hah! Just as I thought!"

Duce rubbed his knuckles into Samir's sticky hair in a mock manner before laughing darkly and leaving the room. A heavy yet thin silence filtered the air; only the sound of dripping water nearby cut through the wordless atmosphere. Pietro watched the battered mutant remain with his head facing the ground. Fresh and dry blood dripped to the floor.

"Dude, you know you shouldn't make Duce beat around the bush. Just make up some random organisation so he could set you free," Pietro told the boy, bored from the lack of company within the past couple of days.

Samir remained still for few moments but slowly turned his head to the right to gaze at Pietro's eyes. Blood trickled from his forehead to his eyes, resembling crimson tears. His lips were taut before curling into another cold smirk.

"Do you really believe that these people will set someone free after you give into them?"

"Well uh…"Pietro recalled how he shamelessly traded Kitty's appearance for hopes that Duce would not strike him ever again. It worked for an hour before Duce had him imprisoned into the straitjacket and chained to a chair.

Samir breathed deeply, wheezing as he inhaled, before letting the tension out into the air. "I am from the Red Insurgents but I will never give those bastards a means to triumph over this fact. Even if I am to die, this secret will follow me to the grave."

Pietro raised a perfectly arched brow, suddenly wishing he was placed into a separate room. "And _why _exactly are you telling me your secret?"

"Because we will conquer Earth very soon. In case you survive in this place, I hope you join us."

Pietro mulled over the offer. The Red Insurgents, the boy claimed, will rule over Earth. Will he join an organisation that was rising with power? The boy's condition was fragile, Pietro was unsure if he will survive the night in the torture room, hanging in those chains. How were the Red Insurgents powerful when one of their members was rotting away in the Triangle Organisation?

He demanded to know more about the Red Insurgents. After he got no response, he realised that Samir was unconscious, if not already dead.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dallas felt the vibration in the pockets of his cargo pants. He pulled out his 3-D phone and glanced at Kiki's picture on the screen. She asked him if he wished to join her, Ash and Kitty for a night out. Kitty was still traumatised over today's unexpected hassle at the mall so a night club, Kiki suggested, would be a good change of environment for her.

"Don't you think going out is inappropriate after she's seen people die today?" Dallas raised a brow at the Kiki hologram that was popping out of his screen.

The hologram hissed at him and exclaimed how bad memories can be forgotten over a good time. She added how they don't need him over anymore before logging out. The light from the hologram faded back into the screen. Dallas refrained from grinning. The girl knew no limits to social etiquette at times.

He sympathised with Kitty, remembering when he first saw innocents killed by the Red Insurgents or Triangle Organisation. However, he grew accustomed to the spillage of blood, flesh and organs. If he wanted to adapt to his world, he needed to accept that innocent people will die. He allowed his heart to harden into stone.

Dallas wouldn't have left with Kiki and the girls in any case. It was his turn to watch over that demon Belias. He was concerned about Von's health, who was staying awake all night and only sleeping a couple of hours in the day before returning to work.

He walked towards the corridor before pausing when he heard stealthy whispers emanating from the room Belias dwelt in. He pressed his ear against the door, listening with high concentration but the voices were muffled.

Instantly, he heard an explosion from within and bricks falling away from the wall.

"Von!" he cried, kicking open the door.

He imagined the little man dead on the floor, his white hair spiky and face black with soot from the explosion. Other images flashed, turning into worst case scenarios. However, he found Von peeling the neon collar away from Belias' neck, the wall behind the demon was broken. The cold, night air gusted into the cell room. The frigid wind blew their strands about their head.

"Von, why?" Dallas cried, fists ready to pounce at the traitor he once considered a brother.

"You guys never appreciated me!" Von yelled back, "All I wanted was some appreciation and rest but you lot kept throwing responsibilities on me! Never again, I, Dr. Bunny, will finally fulfil his darkest dreams!"

The little man hopped on to Belias' back. Belias, now free from his constraint, allowed the heat to gather in his feet before the fire lifted him into the air. He flew rapidly out of the hole in the wall and straight for the stars without a second glance.

Dallas blinked away tears that prickled his blue eyes, wiping his wrist before pulling out a packet of eagle down from his back pocket. He gingerly removed the feathers onto his hands, feeling his body morph. He was adamant to chase Von and knock some sense into him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little quick but the whole point was to give a more formal introduction to Ace and his Red Insurgents. The next chapter will be long and will give the characters more screen time that they deserve.**

**Featured OCs:**

**Von Richtor (Dr. Bunny) by The Big Bad Bunny**

**Samir Aryaan (Somnus) by me**

**Dallas Pointe (Skinwalker) by silverstarsofquebec**


	9. Act 1: Chapter 8

**ACT 1: EAGLE CLAWS**

**XXXXXXXX**

Abigail Strong glanced at her watch. It was almost passed half ten and the bar was completely packed. She took another sip of her cocktail, eyes searching for a familiar face. Expect Zack Rogers to arrive late. He was never one to be punctual anyway and she recalled this during their early university days.

"Hey are you alone?" a burly, bald man asked her.

Abby bit her bottom lip. She often attracted unwanted visitors towards her niche. After all, with her large doe-like eyes, semi tanned skin and lustrous, dark curly hair; men were enticed to her like bees are to nectar.

She shook her head, hair moving out of place, leaving the stocky man mesmerised. "No, I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"B-but, I've seen you here for over an hour," the man stuttered, hoping to take the seat beside but Abby was adamant.

She ran her hands over her knee-length black dress and over. A studded belt accentuated her tiny waist. She flicked a delicate wrist at the stranger.

"He's never one to arrive on time," she said, her large eyes glimmering in the light.

The man blinked a few times before he skittered away, indisputably disappointed that she was already taken. Abby folded her arms, reaching for her purse and pulling out a mechanical, sphere device.

"Zack," she iterated into the sphere. The sphere glowed, its colour fuzzed before returning bleeding back to baby pink.

"_Sorry, I'm busy! Call me back later."_ the robotic tone of Zack's sphere phone called back to her.

Abby gritted her teeth, angry and frustrated. She stuffed her sphere phone back into her purse. Zack promised her to meet him tonight. She was tired of living on days with just text messages and video mails. His prolonged absence and lack of responsive would eat away inside her like a parasite. Her stomach would twist like a curled paper set on fire.

Who in the world would guess that Abby's boyfriend was a member of the Eagle Claws while the Strong family were well known for their continuous support of the Triangle Organisation science sector? She feared for Zack, his life and their relationship. Losing him would be losing a part of her. A piece of her soul is imprinted in his. Sometimes, he never understood that with his boisterous and playful demeanour.

He would tease her for being overly sensitive but Abby has seen what the Triangle Organisation did to captured mutants. They were treated worse than animals at a slaughter house. At night, nightmares of Zack dying the worst possible ways bounced in her mind. She feared for him more than she feared for her own life, even though she was secretly an Evolutionist spy.

She never agreed with the genocide of mutants and meeting Zack bolstered her emotions. She went as far as joining the Evolutionists for him and aiding the Eagle Claws with invaluable information of what occurred behind the walls of the Triangle group's main headquarters.

She didn't understand the unending love and affection for a man she rarely saw but each time he touched her hand or ran long fingers through her hair or kissed her, her heart would thump against her chest like a drum. She was never fond of him back in the days, four years ago. He was too cheeky with a playboy smile that strengthened her ire. Later, she realised this was all a ruse to hide his true emotions.

_Abby preferred to read books, sit in the library, hang out at the milk shake shop rather than the pizza hut where Zack Rogers sat among his group of buffalo hockey players and their Barbie doll girlfriends, who sucked on pink bubble gum more than they attended lectures. They also occupied her favourite spot in the library as their way of annoying the 'nerds'. _

_Abby sighed, frustrated when she arrived one day and found the hockey team at her favourite spot once again. Daphne's nostrils flared in anger and she pushed the frame of her glasses back against her face. _

"_Look at them, squealing like a bunch of pigs and the librarian to too afraid to ask them to leave," the girl complained, wiggling her nose._

"_Why is Mr. Thomas afraid?" Abby asked, deeming it illogical that the library owner allowed such noise to impede the concentration of other students._

"_Oh have you not heard?" Daphne said, a salient blush dance up her necks and to her cheeks, "One of them found an old porn magazine in the librarian's briefcase. They threatened to report it to Dean of the Faculty if Mr. Thomas didn't yield to their needs, such as letting them alone to their own business."_

"_Oh good Lord," Abby rolled her eyes before stomping towards the howling men; their girlfriends blew their pink bubblegum and did nothing but compliment their muscles._

_All Abby wanted was some peace and quiet and she was determined to attain that at all costs. Another reason she hated their group was because they were regular supporters of anti-mutant groups though she kept this fact secret. Mutant well wishers were treated just like their mutant counterparts. _

"_Hey, aren't you Abigail Strong?" Zack turned his head towards her, giving her a wide, charismatic smile. He was a well known charmer._

_Unfortunately, his attempt didn't move her. She clutched her large book against her chest and glared at him. If she was a mutant, she was sure she would have blown his head off, his teammates and the shallow cheerleaders would follow. The girls at the table whined at her darkening scowl like a group of strangled cats._

"_This is where I usually study but since you and your…" Abby trailed off, thinking of a good noun to suit the team. Words like 'pigs', 'weasels' and 'jerks' flashed through her mind but she settled with something more appropriate, "You and your peers have taken this place. In case you haven't noticed, this place is a _library _not some drama theatre. I don't care that you lot are fall outs but the rest of us here wish to succeed in our studies."_

_Truth be told, they were far from 'fall outs'. They were the type of guys that were gifted with charming physiognomy, skilled at sports and remarkable academic potential but lacked tact and manners._

_Daphne rushed to her side. The cheerleaders send glares at the two girls that were dirtier than their boyfriends' socks. Zack ran a hand through his dark, messy hair. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of a good comeback. _

"_Who are _you_ to tell us off?" one of the cheerleaders hissed._

"_Yeah, shouldn't you both be in the kitchen, making _sandwiches_?" a hockey player with an exceptionally long ears chuckled. He raised a fist in victory._

_Daphne let out a shocked gasp while Abby clutched her book tighter, a nerve on her temple pumped in ire._

"_Ed, that's not nice," Zack reprimanded, sensing the other girls' fury._

"_You masochists!" Daphne yelled, always being the sensitive one in Abby's inner circle of friends._

"_What does that mean?" Big-Ears raised a brow and looked to his team mates for explanations. He only received blank stares and awkward shrugs. _

_Daphne elbowed her way out of the library. The girl tripped over her own feet at the entrance, earning more laughter. Abby shook her head in pity, worried for her friend's mental stability. The girl was timid and not used to so much attention, let alone be the centre of all jokes._

"_It means you're an asshole," Abby exclaimed, sending Big-Ears and his mob a death glare before following Daphne out._

_The mousy girl was nowhere in sight but Abby knew that emotional girls who were on the brink of tears were generally attached to bathrooms. She didn't understand why girls would pour their heart out in toilets, very inconvenient of them to do so, but there must have something comforting about their privacy despite the rancid stink._

_Daphne was indeed in the toilets, bawling her eyes out in front of the mirrors. It took Abby a while to pacify the sensitive girl but Daphne eventually calmed down. Daphne hadn't grown out of her teenage hormones so boys who made snide remarks (particularly attractive boys) hurt her to the very core. _

_Abby was surprised to find Zack waiting outside the toilets, leaning against the wall, one knee bent to press the sole of his foot on the wall. His hands were shuffled into the pockets of his trousers. When he saw them, he straightened his posture and approached them. Daphne adjusted her glasses and stared him with hatred. _

"_Hey, I just want to apologise about Ed," Zack told them._

_Daphne and Abby exchanged a glance. When they didn't respond, Zack decided to continue._

"_Look, I'm sorry about taking your spot at the library," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "It really wasn't my idea. I'll tell the boys to move over. You're right, Abby, it's unfair on those who _do _want to study."_

"_Are you finished?" Abby raised a brow, surprised that the hockey player was apologising. For all she knew, 'sorry' was at the bottom of their priorities._

"_Umh…Yeah?"_

"_Good," she brushed past him without a second glance._

_Zack kept to his word, his group of cronies soon took another seat in the library. She wished to ignore the feeling of unease but she caught Zack staring at her from across the room a few times as the weeks passed by. His choice of desk suddenly grew closer in proximity to hers and when she literally held her head in the books, she caught the gaze of his brilliant peridot eyes whenever she glanced up. _

"_I think he likes you," Daphne whispered beside her one day. _

"_You know he likes anything with curves. There's not a single cheerleader he hasn't dated in this university," Abby huffed angrily. _

_Of course, Zack Rogers was so handsome that it was a sin. His cheeky, playboy smile was enough to make passing girls swoon. Girls imagined a choir of angels singing in the background with holy music whenever Zack entered the room alongside his cronies. However, Abby was unassailable to each of his charms. Even so, she was regarded as a sweet and timid girl, the type that sport stars stayed away from as if they carried disease. Why was Zack showing interest in her?_

_One day, she studied in university till late. Rain fell in droplets before a violent storm ensued. Lightning lit up the heavens for milliseconds before its thunder roared, rolling form one end of the sky to another. Dogs howled in the distance. Abby clutched her flimsy umbrella, hugging the handle tightly as the heavy wind pushed against her small frame, threatening to knock her over._

_The nearest teleporting station was a fifteen minute walk away. She refused her father for a car, deeming it useless if a teleporting station resided close by to the university. He couldn't argue with her. He loved her too much after her mother passed away many years ago. _

_A sudden gust of wind ripped the umbrella away from her. Abby cursed inwardly, her hand reaching for the handle but the umbrella was swept away into the air. Her curly hair flattened in the rain and her dress was soaked, leaving little to the imagination. Water sprinkled out of her flats after each step she took to the station. _

"_Hey!" a voice echoed behind her. _

_Abby shivered and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced back at the source of the voice but strands of her hair wildly blew into her face._

"_Abigail!" the voice called again, it's origin coming closer towards her until it took the form of a tall, well built figure with dark hair stuck to his face and green eyes that outshone the lightning._

"_Zack? What are you doing here so late?" She was astonished that Zack was studying this late in college._

"_Just saw your umbrella flying into the air, Mary Poppins," he flashed her one of his infamous smiles and pulled his larger, sturdier umbrella over their heads, "I hope you don't mind if I walk you home?"_

_She hesitated but eventually complied and the held his arm. His jacket was saturated with rain that it couldn't hold any more liquid. They walked slowly, the blistering wind whipped at their clothes and their locks. Their breaths misted in the air and Abby refrained herself from snuggling closer to Zack's arm. His peridot eyes bore into her._

"_I didn't expect such terrible weather," he started, hoping to roll a conversation._

"_It _is _the middle of November," she responded blankly, "Any mediocre man can predict the weather in this month."_

"_Oh yeah…Hah, I've been so busy training for the league that I lost track of the months. Stupid, right?"_

"_Yes." She felt him twitch nervously and he let out a disappointed sigh._

_He searched the area, possibly thinking of changing the subject of the conversation since it focused on his stupidity. _

"_So…You're dad is well known. I mean, he is the leading scientist of the Triangle Organisation. How do you feel about that?"_

_Butterflies swarmed in her tummy, not because she was nervous but perplexed. She was uneasy talking about her family's allegiance to the Triangle Organisation. Everyone knew what her father did behind the laboratory's closed doors, the inhumane experiments he conducted on captured mutants. The majority of them were unrecognisable before their remains were disposed of into a wasteland._

_She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. For some reason the walk to the station was taking longer than anticipated. _

"_My father is a good man. As for his role in the Triangle Organisation, that is my personal opinion I would rather keep to myself," she replied emphatically. He twitched again, clearly noticing her disapproval._

"_S-sorry, I didn't mean it that way," he stammered but the damage was done when the station loomed around the corner._

"_Thanks for your help Zack. I can walk the rest of the way on my own now." She let go of his arm, the cold numbing her suddenly, and stepped out in the pounding rain. His figure was blurry in the watery fog._

"_Abigail wait!" he said, grabbing her arm but let it go when she threw him a hostile glare. "I was just wondering…If you could be my date for the Christmas Ball?"_

_She stood in the rain, shock flickering in her features before she wiped her strands away from her eyes. She wondered if Zack knew he was treading dangerous waters by asking her out. No sport stars settled for the shy bookworms. That was breaking the norm. Without further ado, Abby rushed for the station without looking back, grateful that the rain blurred Zack's face from her view. He didn't approach her after that and his visits to the library became less and less. _

_The days ended quicker than time in a sand glass. Once all the burnished leaves were swept from the floor, the trees were naked with dreamless sleep and the world was covered with a blanket of snow; the Christmas Ball arrived. Snowflakes flitted from the sky like diamond jewels. The streets were glittering with white and silver and it was as if mankind was sprayed with diamond dust, a gift from the heavens. _

_Abby did eventually go to the mall but her date was Daphne's mousy older brother, Adam, since she felt comfortable around him and trusted that he wouldn't make a move to molest her. The boy had specs the size of pears and his front upper teeth were too large, protruding slightly even with his mouth closed. His dirty blond hair settled neatly over his head in a burger style cut. Abby looked past his plain features to find a kind hearted person. They agreed to attend the Ball together as friends and nothing more, though she knew he secretly wished they were more._

_Abby wore a beautiful white dress with crystals embellished in the front. The sleeves were elegant, growing longer after the elbows to create a bell like shape. The dress fell an inch or two below her knees and matching white heels with a bow at the toes completed her ethereal look. Her usual curly hair was tamed into a French twist with crystals lining the peak. All eyes were on her, including the green of Zack Rogers._

_She avoided his attempts at trying to talk to her, unsure why she wanted to avoid him. His presence caused her heart to flutter like the wings of a bird in her chest. Not only that, he was dashing in his black suit and red bow at the collar. _

_The next few scenes that followed were usually a blur in her memory, like broken flashes of time and disconnected sensations. Everything happened too fast for her to recall in the present day. The front door was exploded. Corpses of students aligned the dance floor, their faces painted with agony. A stream of red washed the bodies. Screams rebounded against the walls, an opera tribute to the dead and dying. Abby's legs took her to the roof, her shoes were kicked aside. A blonde woman appeared behind her, her hand glowing with frost. Abby dodged the stakes of ice, losing her balance and toppling over the building. The wind gusted in her face as the ground greeted her below. She remembered wings, feathers and strong arms catching her._

_She was then high in the air, blood dripping on her face and a screaming, shrill voice which she later found that the source was her. The blood wasn't hers, but spilled from one of the wings of her saviour, where the sharp pieces of ice had struck him. She saw dark hair and green eyes that were squinting in pain. His flight was losing co-ordination. His large wings circled around her and they tumbled from the heavens, crashing into dunes of snow. She was on top of him, feeling the rapid beat of his heart through his crisp white shirt. His blazer was missing._

_The wings sprawled back, he breathed the oxygen greedily as blood continued to pour out from the wound of his sixth limb. His wings left an imprint in the snow. They spanned nearly four foot wide._

"_Z-Zack? Y-you're…You're a mutant?" Abby gasped, leaning away from him, eyes the size of saucers._

"_Abigail…" he whispered, a hand reaching towards her, his eyes brimming with tears of agony._

_She grabbed his hand as he slid his fingers up her jaw and held her there. A small smile flickered on his lips. So many questions bounced through her mind. He saved her life but why? Why didn't she see it before? Zack always wore jackets and hoodies; even in sports he wore shirts thrice his size feigning that they were more comfortable. All this time he had coveted his most beautiful features._

"_Is this the end?" he said, "Will you give me in to the Triangle Organisation?"_

_She inhaled a sharp breath as images of Zack Rogers in the laboratory took over her mind. She imagined his voice shrieking as needles, scalpels and other devices were pierced into his angelic wings. _

"_No," she croaked, a hand running through his hair, "You're secret is safe with me."_

"_Angelus!" a voice called from afar. Abby jumped involuntarily, ready to leave but Zack caught her wrist._

"_Stay," he pleaded._

_She listened, kneeling at his side underneath the snowflakes until a sturdy, curly haired man with a scratchy beard approached them._

Abigail was snapped back to reality when she finally noticed Zack entering the bar. He had on a long trench coat to hide his wings. He grinned widely at her, taking her petite body into his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Sorry I'm late. Had a mission in the sky," he explained but she punched his arm, angry that he would mention 'missions' in a public place.

"_What_? No one knows what I'm talking about!" he protested with a childish pout.

Abigail found herself falling in love with him all over again.

**XXXXXXXX**

Dallas flapped his wings, speeding to catch up with Von and Belias. The demonic mutant was faster. Von glanced over his shoulder now and then at the eagle figure behind, his face a mixture of confusion and doubt.

Dallas reflected on their moments together. They were brothers, Von being the younger one despite being almost four years older than the blond boy. Dallas was the only person Von confided with and trusted. The first day he met Von, the little doctor was reading a porn magazine but Dallas soon became accustomed to his friend's perverted behaviour. Behind the awkwardness and random behaviour, he knew Von was a good person…Or was he?

There were times when the doctor would mutter about taking over the world or darker ambitions but Dallas brushed those conversations aside. The doctor was seemingly harmless and indisputably loyal to the Eagle Claws. Why did he change his mind all of a sudden?

He spun to dodge a few fireballs from Belias. They were smaller flames. The red mutant was weak, being on hunger strike for two days. Belias focused his energy on soaring higher, Von's dirty, white trench coat flailing behind him. Dallas followed their trail, letting out a piercing bird like scream. The world appeared smaller underneath his eagle claws.

They glided over the sea and into the city atmosphere. The chilly night wind blew against them.

Dallas stretched his claws wide open, aiming for Von. It didn't matter that Belias was escaping.

_Why Von? Why did you betray us?_, he thought inwardly. He trusted this man more than anyone else in the Eagle Claws.

"Leave now, Dallas!" Von warned, pointing a finger at his former comrade. His usually slick white hair was flowing in all directions.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I felt a connection with the Red Insurgents a long time ago. I was meant for greatness!" the little cried balefully.

Dallas' reply was an eagle scream although he wanted to say how impractical and idealistic Von's views of the Red Insurgents were. Ace was a madman and the people that followed him were no different than psychiatric patients. Von, on the other hand, was an educated doctor.

_I thought you would know between right and wrong by now. What would Ace give you that Vulcan didn't? What would a war supporting psycho give you?_

Belias coughed out larger fireballs at the eagle. Dallas swivelled to the side, rolling in the air and letting out a shrill scream. The fire singed the feathers on his right wing. He flapped his wings violently, ignoring the incinerating pain that followed and the smoke that evaporated from his feathers.

He was slowing down. Belias' figure was now a black dot in his blurry vision. Dallas found himself spinning towards the ground. He heard Von scream his name from afar.

_Von,_ he called out in his mind, colours mingling into each other before his vision faded to black.

**XXXXXXXX**

Kitty's heart was broken so many times. She was advised by Kiki to take a nap but whenever she closed her eyes, the face of Samir Aryaan crept in the corners of her mind and the screams of the innocent people he killed. She was sick to her stomach, thinking her food and whatever was left in there would eventually rise to her throat. Her hands were still trembling with fear.

She wanted to go back home. She wanted to hear Mr. Logan give out to everyone. She wanted to be in Jean's comforting arms. She wanted to have her girly night talks with Rogue or else pay attention to in science class.

She wanted to escape from this hell.

"Kitty, you're not changed yet? Come on, cheer up! The Red Insurgents carry out their murderous crap nearly every day," Kiki said upon leaving the toilet. Daisuke ran up to her and circled around her feet.

She was dressed in a black corset shirt with a matching miniskirt and net tights. She still wore her favourite platform heels. Her bangs and spiky ponytail were not tamed but she wore a deeper red lipstick. Her dark almond eyes were accentuated with sparkling black eyeliner. She reached down to gather Daisuke in her arms. Her cat licked her bare shoulder.

Ash was also ready, as she sat on Kiki's bed, with blue, luminous headphones. Her platinum blonde hair fell up to her shoulder blades, choppy bangs still falling into her electric blue eyes, which were coated with mascara to make them appear even larger than they are. She was clad in white backless tee with spangles embroidered on the front, and tight denim jeans over. She chose a pair of comfortable flats instead of heels. Her cute button nose contained a small flower shaped piercing on the right side. She bit the snake lip piercing on her bottom lip.

"Ash, come on! Help me here," Kiki uttered, turning to the bored girl and gave her a dramatic hand gesture.

Ash glanced at her and then at Kitty. "Kitty, do whatever you want."

Kiki refrained from a smacking a palm to her head.

Kitty squirmed in her bed. "You girls can go ahead without me."

"Oh, don't play the 'I'm-so-miserable' game with me, missy!" Kiki stomped to Kitty's side of the room and snatched the duvet off her. Daisuke scurried to his cat litter tray.

Kitty sighed and apologised. She changed into the sunny yellow dress that Pietro stole for her and her new silver heels that she bought in the mall earlier. She followed the girls out of the room. Through the corridor, the faces of those innocent people haunted her. She saw their gloomy eyes, their features contorted with terror on the walls. Kitty hugged her arms to her chest, shutting her eyes from their faces but they appeared in the darkness, drifting into ghostly smoke and shifting closer to her.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. Ash was watching her intently. Kiki was at her other side with pity in her eyes.

"It's okay Kitty," Ash whispered, a kindness that was unlike her.

Kiki nodded with a soft smile, rubbing her hand up and down Kitty's back. "We're here for you."

The river of emotions mingled inside here, threatening to explode. Part of her wished to yield to the sadness that never faded. Her knees were wobbly. She would have slipped to the ground without Ash's firm grip. She swallowed the poignant sorrow, the faces dissipated one by one in the corners of her subconscious. Kiki and Ash were used to the murders and torture that occurred in their world but Kitty was not, despite serving the X-Men for four years, despite the hearings of mutants getting hunted down, despite the terror that rogue mutants unleashed on innocent humans.

"I'm fine," she told her friends but Kiki was unconvinced.

"You _sure_? I can be your counsellor or such if you want, you know?"

"No, like, _really_ really, I'm fine."

They walked to the teleporting machine at the end of the corner. It was a glass tube with a small computer outside. Kitty was not sure how to use it. She asked the girls.

"Our favourite destinations are listed in the 'specials' section," Kiki explained before Ash could open her mouth, "But if ya want to go to a place not saved in the 'specials', then use this 'navigator' here and tell it where you wanna go."

Kitty was intrigued by the teleporting machine. It obviously saved a lot of time. She was too afraid to ask about the physics of it in case they were suspicious of her. She still kept her time travelling secret to herself, missing Pietro dearly whenever she thought about it.

They stepped into the teleporter after Kiki spoke their destination into the computer. Kitty felt her body temperature rise and her vision elongate before a new field appeared. They were outside in the busy streets of the city. Ahead of them was a night club, neon flashes of pink and blue escaped from the windows. Music pounded from within, threatening their eardrums to explode.

"Let's get there and start _drinking_!" Kiki exclaimed, grabbing Kitty and Ash's hand and storming inside.

The youth swayed to the techno music while the girls took empty sofas in the corner, a small table in between them. Kiki left to get the drinks, Kitty and Ash pleading her not to bring alcoholic drinks for them. The music was louder inside and Kitty couldn't bear it. It wasn't enough to drown out the screams from her mind.

"You don't drink either?" Kitty asked Ash.

Ash shook her brilliant hair. "I'm barely five feet in height. Even the scent of alcoholic will get me drunk and trust me," she narrowed her eyes, "No one likes me when I'm drunk."

Kiki returned, handing fancy glasses of fresh juice while gulping down her bottle of beer. She belched loudly, earning a few stares while Kitty blushed and Ash rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand how you manage the alcohol," Ash huffed, "You're my height."

"Oh well, it must be my genes," Kiki gave a rigid shrug as if her answer was the most obvious, "Pity you ain't got them, huh?"

"Yes, _such_ a pity," Ash murmured sardonically.

"Ya know, Vulcan would have such awesome good looking kids. Too bad he's older than me. I would have nabbed him!" Kiki chuckled before taking another swig of her bottle. Her cheeks were glowing pink.

"I never thought of Vulcan that way," Kitty admitted, "He seems like _such_ a daddy to me."

"I would say he's more like an older brother," Ash sunk into her sofa until it almost swallowed her. Her bright blue eyes were visible in the darkness which was only disturbed by psychedelic flashes.

"_Puh_-lease! Everyone knows Vulcan is _hot_," Kiki stated incongruously, "But since you _babies_ are too shy talking about his _hotness_, let's change the subject to someone else."

"Like who?" Kitty raised a brow, not enjoying the tangy taste of her lemonade.

"Angelus maybe?" Ash answered with a coy smile.

Kiki's lips curved to a grimace and she slammed her bottle onto the table that separated their sofas. "What's so hot about Birdman?"

"Where ever did I say he was hot? Oh- wait, you think Zack is hot?" Ash's grin widened uncharacteristically.

"_Nu-uh_!" the punk style girl whinged, backing into her sofa in a maladroit manner. It was clear that she was already tipsy.

"Well, now it's getting interesting," Kitty smirked, waving a finger up and down, "I knew it! You do like Angelus!"

"Hey, stop being such _bitches_. I hate Birdman with a passion!" Kiki objected.

Kitty exchanged a glance with Ash, the latter was grinning with her. Their feline friend was squirming with unease.

"Change the subject again!" Kiki ordered, raising a fist.

"Okay fine, so like, what other guys live in the E.C. Institute?" Kitty asked, recalling Johnathan Jones and his charismatic smile.

"There's over thirty! Hey, Dallas is sorta cute!" Kiki rubbed her chin in thought, "And he has such a nice body, not too thin or too muscular."

"D-Dallas?" Ash stammered, Kitty caught the nervousness in her voice but Kiki was too tipsy to notice.

"I can't believe that dude can morph with his clothes. Imagine if he accidentally forgot to morph his clothes with him," Kiki suggested deviously, opening up a second beer bottle, "Oh _yes_, babe, that would be _hot_!"

Kitty laughed at Kiki's silly behaviour. She momentarily forgot her grief and the horror she faced earlier today. She turned to share another look with Ash but the other girl's blush wasn't hard to miss , that even Kiki saw it.

"Oh no…Ash, don't tell me you have a thing for Dallas!?" Kiki's eyes widened with shock.

When Ash didn't reply, the feline girl scampered off her sofa and ran for the toilets. Her departure was so sudden that Kitty decided to follow her, in case the girl was sick. The toilets were reeking with the scent of urine. Kiki watched her reflection in a long mirror along the side.

"Kiki, are you okay?"

"No."

Kitty was surprised with her answer. "Umh…Care to share?"

The other girl sighed, walking over to the ultramarine sink counter and sitting on it, swinging her legs to the side. She muttered incoherently to herself and stated that the cat-god in the tower was meowing again before drifting to a dead silence. Kitty sat beside her, aware that the counter was wet.

"Kitty," Kiki answered, grateful for the silence, "Is it possible to have a crush on two people?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, can someone have a crush on a guy _and _a girl at the same time?"

Kitty thought to herself until she realisation hit her like a bright yellow bus. "You like Angelus and _Ash_?"

"Well…I…" Kiki was at loss for words, folding and unfolding a piece of tissue that was left at the side, "You know at first it was just friendship but Ash…I don't know, it's just sudden."

"I suppose it's okay, right? But Dallas…"

"Kitty, if Ash likes Dallas then I would want her to be happy but have you _met_ Dallas?"

When Kitty shook her head, Kiki continued, "I don't know who Dallas likes. The only other person I know who likes him is Nova, but seriously, the guy is probably in love with the training room!"

"Wait, Nova is that quiet girl who went shopping with us? She likes Dallas? Do you think that could be why she avoided Ash earlier?"

"_What_!?" Kiki hopped off, ran around the toilet in circles and waved her hands up and down, "That is just so-so-so-so-so-so _so_ complicated! I like Birdman and Ash, the guy has a girlfriend and Ash likes Dallas but Nova also likes and Dallas…He's probably _asexual_!"

Kitty refrained from giggling. She suggested they return to Ash and tell her but Kiki forced her to make an oath and never reveal anything to Ash. When they returned to the platinum blonde, she was standing up, looking around. She told them there was an loud noise from outside, just a few seconds ago. They ran out, a large crowd surrounded an eagle that had fallen from the side.

Ash's lips were taut when her eyes recognised the necklace with a wolf's canine around the eagle's neck. She ran to the injured animal, asking Kiki and Kitty to help her move it around the corner. Kitty did not know why the usually collected girl had a note of fear in her voice. The crowd around the eagle were certain they were taking it to a vetinery . They soon scattered.

"It's Dallas, he's hurt," Ash whispered, when they were safe from eavesdroppers, her throat straining form the effort of remaining calm.

Kitty stared at the unconscious golden eagle. Its right wing was black with soot. Kiki trembled beside her, grabbing her arm until she was sure the circulation ceased to flow there.

"It's okay," a familiar deep voice said behind them, "I'll take him back to the infirmary."

Vulcan approached them, his face unreadable. His jaw clenched with potent tension. The muscle twitched now and again with restlessness. He advised the girls to go back to their rooms for the time being and refrain from going to public until the next day. His solemn words were like rocks over their heads.

The muscular man gathered the injured eagle into his arms and turned to leave. Kitty held his arm desperately, asking him for a moment.

"I am ready to join the Eagle Claws," she admitted, watching the doubt in his face, "I know it's only been three four days, but please let me join missions. I promise I will train while I'm working for you."

"Very well, Kitty."

**XXXXXXXX**

Pietro was pulled from his sleep when he heard footsteps in the room. He glanced around frantically but the only light in the room came from a flickering lamp on the ceiling. Samir hadn't budge since the time he was first dragged into the torture room. Pietro was eventually allowed to use the toilet before he was also knocked out.

He noticed a shadow creeping towards Samir. He sensed another presence in the room. There was a puddle beside Samir. There was something ominous about the puddle and the shadow.

"I know you're hiding!" Pietro cried out.

He watched astonished as a figure rose out of the shadows and puddle took the shape of a man. The shadow man was tall, with an average face, torn jeans and jacket over top. He wore tinted glasses. His face was slightly tanned, complimenting his dark brown hair. The puddle man was the same in height with contrasting pale skin, short black hair that spiked at the back and dark almond shaped eyes. He was dressed in a neat black suit. Both were young and in their early twenties.

"I have the keys," Puddle-man smirked, as he walked to Samir and unlocked the chains that were bound on the boy's wrists.

Samir fell before Shadow-man caught him and laid him on the floor. Puddle-man pulled out a small bottle with liquid inside, opening Samir's jaws and throwing the liquid into the boy's mouth. Samir's gray eyes shot open, he sat up instantly like a zombie back from the dead, coughing blood.

"Easy there kiddo," Puddle-man added with a note of contempt, greedily eyeing the wounds that ruined the Samir's harmonious features.

"Hey! Why am I always invisible?" Pietro called out to them, but none of them glanced in his direction.

"Lurker," Samir said turning to the Shadow-man, "Aquarius," Puddle-man smiled at the mention of his name, "There's no time to waste. I have watched this place while sleeping but it took too much energy. We must be swift. The weapons' room isn't too far from here."

"That is all so wonderful Somnus, but you could have at least thanked us for saving your ass," Aquarius snarled sarcastically.

Samir tried to stand up but he was too weak. He would have fallen had Lurker not caught him. Lurker draped one of Samir's arms over his shoulder.

"Who else with you two?" the telepath asked.

"Cut-throat is waiting outside."

"Bring her in."

"_Hello_!" Pietro shrieked but no one paid heed to him.

Aquarius called over the third mutant. A teenage girl walked down the stairs in the torture room. She had an emaciated figure. Her features were prominent in her pale face with dead black eyes and ebony hair that flowed in a pony tail almost tipping the floor. When she smirked, her canines were sharper than normal. She had on a black jumpsuit with yellow belt strapped around her waist. Her silver fingerless gloves were salient in the darkness. A long blade was held in one of her hands.

She eyed Samir's wounds, shaking her head in disappointed rather than pity. "They sure busted you up pretty good."

"How did you find me?" Samir said feebly.

"I smelt you out with Ryan and Marcus' help. Then we tracked the areas with fewer guards and took them down until we came to you. We are currently in Duce's base camp, not the main headquarters of the rotten Triangle Organsation. Marcus?"

Lurker glanced at her with a nod and help Samir walk up the stairs. Cut-throat turned to Aquarius, whose real name was Ryan, Pietro figured.

"Hey wait!" Pietro cried once again, "Let me join you please! I can't stay here any longer."

Aquarius was about to leave but Cut-throat glanced back at Pietro, her long hair swaying over her shoulder as she did. She walked swiftly towards him. Aquarius fidgeted uncomfortably before following her. They faced the sliver haired mutant, making him feel inferior and shrivelled.

"What are your powers?" Cut-throat demanded.

"If you get me out of these chains, I'll show you," Pietro winked at her, glad that a woman paid attention to him in the stay. _Screw all the men!_

He changed his mind instantly when she pulled a knife out of her belt and pressed it dangerously against his throat. "Don't waste out time. Tell us your powers now. If you honestly wish to join our cause then you must undergo the trials of Ace."

"I-I can as fast as the speed of light," Pietro choked, terror sinking into his weary bones.

Aquarius shrugged, clearly unsure of what to do, though it was obvious with his posture that he was the authoritative figure in this mission. Cut-throat pulled back before slashing Pietro's strait-jacket open, leaving him only in his underpants. Pietro hugged his bare chest when the chill kissed him. He blushed in front of the mutants, suddenly conscious that he was half-naked.

Pietro stood up on wobbly legs like they were two matchsticks ready to break. Before he could move any further, Aquarius grabbed his hair, twisting the locks to cause extra pain. Pietro gasped pleadingly, his eyes bearing into Aquarius' dark, passionate ones.

"Listen, to earn out trust, you must help us in our mission. We are going to bomb the armoury, killing any guards on the way. You hear me? _Killing_! K-I-L-L-I-N-G! Are you able to aid us?" he spat vehemently, flicks of his saliva fell on Pietro's frightened face.

"Y-yes…"Pietro croake and Aquarius let go of his hair.

Pietro balanced himself on his legs, the pressure threatening to topple him over. He didn't run fast in a long while. An urge inside gave his legs the worst case of pins and needles but his gut told him that if he even attempted to run away from his new comrades, he wouldn't live to see the light of day. He skittered after Aquarius and Cut-throat as they reunited with Samir and Lurker at the stairs.

"So, we never really introduced ourselves properly. I'm Pietro by the way, Pietro Maximoff," Pietro said, rubbing a sweaty palm on his underpants and holding it out to his new comrades.

Samir's features contorted with disgust. Lurker was indifferent, his glasses masking away the emotions of his eyes. Cut-throat raised a brow, crossing her arms against her chest to avoid shaking hands with Pietro. Aquarius snarled again, complaining how a half-naked man wished to introduce himself while they were on a mission.

The frigid, deathly air of the torture room made Pietro's limbs quiver, his cheeks were a pink hue upon realising that he was almost completely nude.

"Right Peetree, I am Ryan Veronnes, the superior of this mission," Aquarius cut in, hoping to alleviate the tension somewhat so that they may resume with their mission, "Lurker over there, his real name is Marcus Brewer. Somnus here, he's Samir Aryaan and Cut-throat…"

Ryan's voice trailed away when a dark scowl possessed Cut-throat's face. She slowly nodded at Ryan, before speaking in a low voice that freaked the wits out of Pietro,"My name is Precious Daye Knight but I hate it with a raw passion. My allies know me as Cut-throat. Let's keep it that way."

_I'm sandwiched between psychos! Where's Pryde when you need her?_

Pietro blinked, it had been a while since Kitty entered his thoughts. For some reason, the resentment he felt towards her wasn't as precise as the day Duce Craen jabbed him in the stomach.

"Right no time to waste," Ryan said, his arms morphed into watery tentacles, "Here is the mission. Somnus knows the way to the armoury. Lurker, you protect him while he tells us the way through. Cut-throat and Pietro—We need to come up with an alias for you—You two should guard ahead of Somnus and I shall watch from behind. Any slips and Ace has given me the permission to _rip you from your skeletons_!"

Pietro swallowed, eyes grew to the shape of saucers. He didn't know why Cut-throat, Marcus and Samir were calm without any hints of fear. They moved outside quickly, Marcus acting as a pillar of support for the battered Samir with Pietro and Cut-throat ahead of them and Ryan behind them. Pietro stifled a shriek when his vision was littered with dead bodies of guards that aligned the corridor, their blood still fresh and sticky on the metal floor.

"If you don't mind me asking," Pietro started, jumping over a dead body with vehement disgust, "Don't you think Duce would know you are here?"

"What an insolent fool," Ryan said through gritted teeth, his amorphous arms tangled beside him like jelly.

"Aquarius, he has the right to know. After all, he is a new addition to our team," Samir told the older man with a crooked, mirthless smile.

"Bah, I hate time wasters," Ryan muttered before continuing, "Lurker can travel through shadows. He found the security room and tampered with their CCTV and sensors. Cut-throat was able to track the scent of guards for ambushes. Duce is currently away on a mutant hunt. End of story, now let's go!"

"Welcome to the team," Cut-throat smirked, noticing the fear spreading in Pietro's features.

**END OF ACT 1**

**A/N: Phew, that took me a while to write down, almost 20 pages on a word document believe me! But it was worth it cause I gave more screen time to characters and introduced more brilliant OCs. Just want to apologise to anyone who submitted Red Insurgent OCs. Don't worry, they'll all be popping up in the next few chapters. Patience is the key. Many thanks to everyone who reviews, I appreciate all your support!**

**As for my analysis of the story, I am such a romantic so romance in stories is important to me. If you would like your OC to be paired with anyone just leave me message an let me know their type of person. As for the Abby/Angelus couple, that was preplanned since my first Great War story**

**Featured OCs:.**

**Abigail Strong by TheWritingGirl****23**

**Zack Rogers (Angelus) and Samir Aryaan (Somnus) by me**

**Dallas Pointe (Skinwalker) by silverstarsofquebec**

**Von Richtor (Doctor Bunny) by the Big Bad Bunny**

**Kiki Matstunami (Felidae) by S Ruru**

**Ashlen McCloud (Shockwave) by Ninja Kat is Stalking You**

**Marcus Brewer (Lurker) by Labyrinth-Designer**

**Precious Daye Knight (Cut-throat) by Blue-Kitsune-13**

**Ryan Veronnes (Aquarius) by Love2Read4321**


	10. Prologue 2

**Voice Message to Dr. Jeremy Burke from Vulcan 01:37am**

Hi Burke, sorry to disturb you at this late hour but I am afraid my suspicions were correct. After I told Von Richtor that I was leaving for Morocco, the doctor freed Belias from the prisons and took off. Not only that, one of my most powerful ally, Dallas Pointe (You would know him as Skinwalker), was severely injured after chasing Von and Belias. I admit I was anxious to just stay in the darkness and watch Von run away to the opposing team but I also had to watch Dallas fall from the sky. After all, I promised you that I wouldn't interfere.

I trust that you have located Von's E.C. teleporter? That would be able to lead us to Ace's base and it would make my plan to insert spies into his mob much easier. I have sent you the list of all my fifty-four members. Please choose which ones are the most appropriate. This war is getting bloodier and I am afraid that I have to take a step further. The lives of Eagle Claws will be at risk with this new mission but we need to find out what Ace is planning.

I deem it better to pair one of my members with an individual of the Red Insurgent. In that way, they will be able to gain the trust of the opposing team and also have the opportunity to act as a spy for the Eagle Claws.

I hope you will aid me as soon as possible. Apologies again for the disturbance.

**Voice message to Vulcan from Dr. Jeremy Burke 03:01am**

Vulcan, my dear friend, it's so good to hear from you! Well, okay, I did receive your earlier message about your apprehensions and would you stop with the apologies! You know that the Evolutionists will help you any time you wish. We have known each other for a while now so _please_ stop with the formalities.

It seems that Von Richtor must have personal qualms that he wished to join the Red Insurgents. I have tried to detect his EC teleporter. It seemed that for a while, he was out at sea, until suddenly – _Boom_! He evaporated into thin air. If you ask me, I believe Ace's base is somewhere out at sea and possibly within the tumultuous zone of the Bermuda Triangle. That madman is certainly clever, choosing such a forsaken place for his main headquarters. Even modern technology cannot enter that area.

I also suggest that you move your H.Q because Von knows where your headquarters reside and if he _does_ meet Ace, the latter will not hesitate to eliminate the Eagle Claws. Move now. Do not wait another second.

Vulcan, there is one thing I would criticise you for and that is your way of thinking. Ace is _not _the same as you and I say this with bold emphasis. Ace does not have a team; he has a hierarchal army of insane individuals. His team, according to my analysis, are usually scattered. They rarely work together until told to do so. There are some who are closer to the man than others. Despite his two hundred supporters, very few mutants have seen his face. Those who do generally don't live to tell the tale. For this reason, your spies as fresh new recruits will not be taken to the main headquarters or to Ace. I suspect Belias took Von to the main H.Q was because he was anxious after Ace left the threat message. However, I am hundred percent sure Belias is dead. Ace does not accept failure, especially from the most superior mutants of his mob.

In any case, your spies should try to win the trust of high ranked Red Insurgents who have heard of even a tiny piece of Ace's plan. Remember, a little goes a long way. I have searched through your fifty-four members and I have chosen four who I deign fit for the job. I have also chosen four Red Insurgents that they should aim to befriend. Abigail Strong may help you with tracking the selected Red Insurgents. I will now tell you the description of the four Red Insurgents and I will tell why I have chosen them. I have sent pictures of them to you right now. It took me a good two hours to research the background of Red Insurgents that I have been studying. (Hey, its top secret work.)

The first chump is Jayson Salazar, also known as Ryou. Jayson is a tall boy and at eighteen years of age he has fully transformed into his mutant form. He has scales for his skin and the boy can sprout dragon wings at any time he wishes and he can manipulate fire. Jayson has a very tragic past, his appearance making him a target for anti-mutant protestors. He lost his father, mother and younger sister, the latter he was dearly attached to. If you ask me, Jayson is like the sheep in a field of tigers or the daisy among the nettles. He is definitely, how would you say it?—'hanging out with the wrong crowd'. He is an introvert, as you will soon find out that _most_ Red Insurgents are (no surprise there) but he does have morals. I believe the best match with him will be Zack Rogers. Zack is outgoing (I remember the first time I met him. It was nice to have someone interested in genetics for once. Sorry, let me get back on track.) As I was saying, Zack will easily win Jayson's trust. Hey, both of the boys have wings! That's one thing in common already. Perhaps Ms. Strong could help him with that? (Is it true that they will be getting married soon or is something amiss?)

Oh dear! I am so sorry for trailing off. Anyways, the next target is Precious Daye Knight, although she prefers people to call her by her alias name – Cut-throat and at the ripe age of seventeen, she is one of Ace's most loyal lapdogs. She is obedient to her elders. The girl's powers are interesting as they heighten all her basic five senses. She also has exceptional aptitude at handling swords. (I would love to test her DNA sample and see if the mutant gene is somehow cross-talking with the protein products of other genes. After all, the girl can smell, see, hear and learn much quicker than the average human.) She is somewhat of a lone wolf, not quite considering anyone a friend, not even her closest allies. Her reluctant and ill-tempered demeanour is possibly due to the fact that her teenage mother abused her at a young age and even tried to give her daughter to the Triangle Organisation (Such a sad story. I don't know why someone would hurt their child like that? If I was in the parents place I would—There I go, rambling to myself again!) Where was I….Hmm…Oh yes! Precious killed her own mother to prove her loyalty to Ace (How terrible! Ace needs to be taken down soon enough!)

For Precious, I am suggesting Johnathan Jones as a partner. Johnathan loves to joke, laugh and his friendly personality will throw Precious off-guard, since she is used to endless cold hearted company. Johnathan is a charming young man (I quite admire him myself; reminds me of a friend from years ago.) He is clever and he will instantly know how to act around Precious. Precious will not leave behind a mutant who wants to join Ace. She has a hobby of recruiting potential allies. She isn't too hard to spot, with her Rapunzel length hair and the sword she carries by her at all times.

Now, let's move on to the third member. Marcus Brewer, age twenty-one, is an interesting fellow indeed. Why? He can travel through shadows! (That is so useful to travel around the place. I wouldn't mind visiting different areas of the world if I was him rather than waste my time working for Ace.) I am sure Marcus, also known as Lurker, has encountered some of your team mates before (Didn't Kiki and Dallas battle him not too long ago? How did it go actually? I am curious to know!). Marcus doesn't talk much (Surprise, surprise!) but he used to be a nice chump. It seems that some of his morals are with him, dormant like a seed. He isn't much of an offensive member of the Red Insurgents but he is in charge of spy groups. (I would suggest your members to be wary of him. He has a lot of experience in spying). Marcus is hard to spot. He's like the university guy next door and dresses like him too. Therefore, it will be hard to track him at first. I suggest you ask Ms. Strong for help with this man. As for the Eagle Claw member most befitting the match, I believe your latest recruit, Kitty Maximoff, will be worthy. I do not know much about Ms. Maximoff, but her powers of intangibility are extraordinary. It will surprise Lurker! (I would also suggest that Ms. Maximoff try her best to steer Marcus to the Eagle Claws, he will be useful to you, Vulcan.) Also, be wary of Tony Montierre, a Triangle hunter. He has been searching for Marcus for years and is ready to kill him without any compunction.

Now, the fourth Red Insurgent is…I haven't quite decided Vulcan, but it's important to pick one who, we could presume, has seen Ace, literally. I couldn't decide between Aquarius or Somnus ; I am going for the latter since he less insane as Aquarius. Somnus, or as you know, Samir Aryaan is a nineteen year old Kurdish boy from the great Persian Empire. However, his family history is interesting. His grandfather and father were a Kurdish freedom fighter. (As we know Kurdistan joined with Farsistan, Pashtunistan, Baluchistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan and Tajikistan to form Persia once again over a hundred years ago. It seems that some areas like Kurdistan, Baluchistan and Pashtunistan were not happy and wish to be separate countries once again.) _Anyways_, Samir's had a rough past (As do everyone else) and he is completely loyal to Ace. He also played a terrible role in Nova's suicidal mission. Let's brush that aside since my blood boils when I hear it. Samir is a telepath but he also as a 'third eye' in his mind. The boy can walk around places he's never been too with just his mind (Isn't that outrageously freaky?). He is a sarcastic lad, too lemony sour to gain friends. (But hey, he has Ace's consent so what else matters?)

Did you hear about the explosion at Duce Craen's base? Samir escaped with the help of his comrades and they destroyed all the weapons that Mr. Craen's team uses. Now that Samir has escaped, I am sure Kimbra Carter will be more than determined to catch him once again.

I did not know who to choose for Samir. I would have suggested Dallas since he is ambitious like the telepath but Dallas is injured at the moment. If it is okay with you, Ashlen McCloud is the best bet for me. She is also lemony sour and will put show that arrogant boy what it's like to be lemony sour with others. On a more serious note, I advise Ashlen to be on full alert. Samir is a murderer (As is Aquarius, in case we get into an argument here.). He will not regret to kill Ashlen if he finds out her true motives, even if he is suspicious of her.

He. Will. Kill. Her.

That is no joke, okay? Ashlen is only seventeen. She has a life ahead of her. Do ask her before sending her off on the mission. If she agrees with it, then its fine ,but remember who she is dealing with.

Other members you should watch out for are Aquarius (Ryan Veronnes has an interesting history too but that is for another day.) Puker (Lee Key Bun is an apparent psycho with a disgusting habit of throwing up every time she loses her tember.) and Domino (She has eyes that are sharper than an eagle's. She can spot betrayal from miles away.). If possible, tell your members to avoid bumping into Lee Key Bun at all costs.

I bid you good luck with your plan Vulcan and I hope with all my heart that your children will succeed (They are like children to you aren't they? You worry for them each day like a daddy. It reminds me of…Oh never mind! I am trailing off again!).

Before I end the mail, let me warn you that Ace can read people's names before any introductions so I suggest your members' names remain the same but they choose new codenames. This is a dangerous task for such young Eagle Claws. Please tell them to be careful and not to get too cocky (I specifically think about Zack and Johnathan when I say this).

Good night for now Vulcan. If you have any other queries, then by all means, let me know.


	11. Act 2: Chapter 1

**ACT II: THE RED INSURGENTS**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Back at the Xavier Institute….21****st**** century.**

A week had passed since Kitty first went missing. During those days, Logan would frequently visit Beast in his labs. The latter was working with sunken eyes and blue hair that was falling out due to lack of nutrition. That didn't concern Logan at all. He hated to admit it but he missed Kitty. The girl looked up to him like a younger sister. She was always there for him, ignoring his brash and rough demeanour and accepting him for the person that he is.

She never gave up on him when he travelled to Alaska. Logan couldn't give up on her now. He wanted her back. The girl's very presence was like a beacon of light in the Institute. She was all sunshine, rainbows and lollipops. Logan hated sunshine, rainbows and lollipops, but he liked Kitty. He developed a protective brotherly urge for her, not wanting the twisting shadows of danger to darken her days.

After the funeral, he could barely recognise her anymore. The usual sparkling blue eyes were no longer shining. They were void of anymore sunshine, rainbows and lollipops. All he saw was sorrow, gloom and pathos. He wanted to embrace her tiny form, reassure her that everything would be okay, just like the countless times she did to him, but he couldn't bring himself to face her. Part of him blamed himself for her sadness.

Logan kicked the door open to Beast's labs. The hairy man was examining the back of his shell shaped time machine. He didn't flinch or glance at the intruder when he arrived.

"You're taking longer at this than I thought, Fur-Ball," Logan snarled, strutting towards the Beast.

Beast gazed at him with a tired smile, "Good morning Logan, may I ask how you are today?"

"Raging," Logan responded and he held his hand out, retrieving his claws from his knuckles and pointing them at the other man.

Beast was almost cross-eyed upon inspection of the rare metal claws before returning to work. "I am having slight technical problems but that doesn't mean I'm not trying my best."

"It's been seven days, Fur-Ball. I am worried as shit for Half Pint. Where did you learn how to build that bloody time travelling thing?"

"Well…Uh…" Beast trailed off, causing Logan to raise a brow in suspicion.

Beast sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Logan. I found a book with instructions three weeks before."

"_What?_"

"I am frank about this," Beast held up his hands, "The book was out of the blue. There was no name, no company or such registered."

"And why aren't you using that book now, _bub_?"

"I burned it and got rid of it completely," Beast's eyes widened when he realised the ire escape from Logan's features, "It was the only thing I could do at the time. Having an unknown book tell you how to make a time machine step by step, is very dangerous. I had to take precaution."

Logan growled before turning to the wall and punching his arm against it. They were doomed. How would they rescue Kitty now? What if she was to die out in the future? What would happen to her existence the past?

He retreated slowly as realisation hit him on the consequences. What would life be like without Kitty? He was afraid to ask Beast. What would his life be like if there was no Kitty, a life without sunshine, rainbows and lollipops, a life without laughter and kindness? Kitty was all the good things that he ever knew. She was naïve and innocent, like an untainted glass that was forever clear and beautiful.

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose. He let out a deep, throaty sigh. He never realised how precious the girl was to him.

"Look here, we shouldn't be incongruous over this," Beast assured, daring to take a step closer to his fuming comrade, "I am sure Kitty wouldn't want to see us in this state. Remember, my memory is not of mediocre quality. I promise to retrace my footsteps and fix everything."

"I'm not counting on ya, Fur-Ball," Logan growled fiercely, "I'm expecting success!"

He pushed Beast aside with his shoulder and stormed out of the laboratory without another word.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Eagle Claws Meeting…26****th**** century**

Kitty followed Ash into the little dark room. There were already people inside, sitting around an oval shaped table. Lamps floated in the air, beaming with white light. Their superficial rays cast shadows across rigid features and crooked corners on their faces.

Kitty took a seat beside Ash and surveyed the others.

At her right was Zack Rogers, his dark hair almost navy in the bright light. His peridot eyes were the most luminous she had ever seen. They sparkled like emeralds richer than Jean Grey's. Kitty saw his brilliant white wings tucked neatly on his back. Beside him was a beautiful young woman with doe-like eyes and dark curly hair. Her caramel tan was salient in the light. Zack had a protective arm across her slender shoulders. The young woman was smartly dressed in a lavender-coloured floral dress with a matching cream bolero. Kitty didn't see the woman before but considering the endearing smiles that Zack sent her, Kitty knew she was his girlfriend, Abigail woman was spying for the Evolutionists inside the Triangle Organisation's main headquarters.

On Ash's other side was Johnathan Jones, grinning as widely as ever. He was the most excited about their mission after Vulcan gave them holograms of their targets. He still rolled the sphere of Cut-throat in his palm, her sharp features glaring and eyes blinking in the spherical hologram. Johnathan ran his hands through his cornrows now and again, eyes squinting in the distance. He caught Kitty staring at him and winked.

"How are ya doing, Kit-Kat?" he asked jovially. He shifted towards her, one elbow leaning on the table. The light caught the words 'laugh' on his t-shirt.

Kitty flinched, still not used to the nickname that he assigned for her. "Uh, like, _okay_."

He frowned with mock worry. "Just okay?"

"Uh-huh," she replied with a smile.

He returned the smile, brighter and more charismatic that would have made her knees more wobbly than jelly had Vulcan not entered the room. The latter was clad in his usual crisp black shirt and trousers. His muscular arms were crossed together. The light reflected off his deep brown curls as he shifted to the end of the oval table and took a seat. His thin lips were taut against his clean-shaven face. He appeared younger, more vulnerable without his beard but his distinct aura was already diffusing around the little room.

"Good morning everyone," he started, tone authoritative when he was talking about business and the words rolled gently on his tongue.

He turned to Abigail and his features softened. "How are you doing Abby?"

"I am fine, Sir," she said with a hint of a smile.

Vulcan eased into his chair. "I presume you have all read the notes sent by Dr. Burke?"

Everyone else nodded or else replied with a yes. Kitty glanced at the sphere of Marcus Brewer. His expression was unreadable. The tinted glasses he wore coveted the emotions of his eyes. She read about his powers, how he could play with the shadows to travel from one place to another. It reminded her of her own abilities. Their abilities were evasive rather than offensive. However, it was Marcus' history that interested her. He was a runaway ever since his best friend's father was on the hunt for him. She didn't know him enough to feel sympathy for hi, and her friends had never betrayed her so Kitty could not relate to him. He was unreachable and unreadable like his sanctuary, the darkness of the shadows.

"Abigail, as some of you may know, is very special to the Eagle Claws," Vulcan continued, earning a blush form Abigail, "She is our only spy in the Triangle Organisation and she will help you four to locate your targets. She has some valuable information right now so give her your full attention. Shockwave, you may stay behind for few extra minutes when this meeting is done."

Ash affirmed his decision. Her nose ring flickered when she turned her head and electric blues eyes hid her real thoughts. Kitty refrained from holding her hand under the table. The Irish girl was not used to skin contact.

Ash hadn't seen what Samir Aryaan could do. Kitty remembered the latter from her day at the mall with Nova and Kiki. Samir was a ruthless individual, calm and stealthy like a predator easing towards its prey. His handsome and innocent features belied the evil that dwelt within. Ash was strong, as Kiki had told her, but how could she protect herself against Samir?

Abigail stood up so that everyone could turn to her. She greeted them. Her voice was gentle and mellow like a field of sunflowers.

"As Vulcan mentioned, I shall assist each of you in your mission. Keep an eye on your EC teleporting devices for any messages."

Kitty touched the bump in the pocket of her cotton trousers. Vulcan gave her the same cylindrical device that every other Eagle Claw recruit possessed. She was asked to breathe into it so that the device could recognise her in the future.

"Before I begin with my report let me first say this," Abigail said solemnly, "Do not take this mission lightly. It is meant to be difficult and it is obviously dangerous. Do not think that the Red Insurgents are worthy of compromising with. They are not like you. They are sneaky and will listen to whatever Ace has to deliver. For that, I warn you all to be cautious."

"I'm as cautious as ever, sweet cheeks," Johnathan grinned at her.

Zack shot him a death glare while Vulcan chuckled in the darkness. The latter instantly straightened himself and reprimanded Johnathan for interrupting. Kitty hid a smile, positive that her lips were betraying her.

"_As I was saying, _you need to be careful and calculate your target's emotions and thoughts. I shall now continue with my report," Abigail continued, a pink glow danced across her cheeks.

She told them how to act around their targets and how to be clueless of any Eagle Claw tactics at all times. This was important for Kitty and Ash, who were assigned with Red Insurgents who were more aware then their allies. She advised that they report any mysterious findings to either herself, Nova or Kiki, the three assigned as outer spies of the mission. Abigail then reminded them of their targets' personalities. They were also to take mind training classes so that Ace and other telepaths couldn't enter their thoughts.

"Shall we end it there?" she said, glancing around at their faces, some determined while others fearful.

"I say we call it a day. They have enough on their plates to cry over," Vulcan joked uncharacteristically, hoping to alleviate the sudden tension in the air.

He was unsuccessful. Chairs squeaked as bodies gathered to leave the room.

"Zack, I know where Jayson Salazar is at the moment," Abigail turned to her excited boyfriend, "He's currently at the Bastion Woods for the past two days. I doubt he's moved from there."

"I'm on it! See ya later suckers," Zack saluted at his jealous comrades before dashing out of the door.

"Awh, no fair! Do you have any clues on Precious' whereabouts?" Johnathan asked hopefully but Abigail denied with a shake of her head.

Johnathan lips curled into a childish pout. He stomped out of the room.

Kitty followed the rest and decided to wait for Ash outside. Johnathan stood beside and stuffed his fists into the pockets of his trousers. He flashed her another one of his charismatic grins.

"Are you excited?"

"Not really," Kitty admitted, "Trying to befriend a group of psychopaths doesn't really appeal to me but sure, we'll just see what happens."

"Hey, I know you're new and all but just remember," Johnathan scratched the back of his head, "Vulcan is our leader. With him, there is absolutely no chance of failing."

Kitty crossed her arms and tapped a finger on her chest. She also felt that way once at the age of fifteen. She believed Professor Xavier and were their protectors but four years later, she thought otherwise. The world was a cruel and dark place, despite the era, and storing all her faith in a mortal was foolish. However, having faith was better than nothing.

"I believe you're right," she replied with a smile.

Johnathan shrugged emphatically. "When did was I ever wrong?"

"Like, when would I know?" Kitty emulated his shrug and earned a tinkling chuckle from the teen.

**XXXXXXXX**

Ash swirled the sphere of Samir Aryaan in her palm. His gaze was apathetic. Soft brown strands fell across his forehand and pointed in all directions. His eyes were grey, reminding her of wintry skies back in Ireland. With pointed cheekbones and a straight nose above small, feminine lips, Ash was sure that even Michaelangelo would have desired Samir's face for his sculptures. She didn't understand how such innocent beauty was maintained when the heart that carried it was blacker than coal.

Abigail sat back in her chair. "Stupid Zack! He didn't ask anything about Jayson Salazar. I deliberately told Lynne Driscott to capture Mr. Salazar in hopes of Zack freeing him and winning his trust. That idiot is very impatient."

"Don't worry about him. He's quick to understand a situation," Vulcan reassured with wave of his large hand.

"I hope you're right," Abigail said with a sigh before turning her attention to Ash, "How are you feeling about this mission?"

Ash merely shrugged and stared at her toes. She clutched the spherical hologram of Samir Aryaan in her fist, suddenly wishing she was in bed.

"You have been given the most rotten apple of the group, Ashlen but I admire you for your bravery."

"Shockwave is a bright student. She's always in the top of her class," Vulcan added.

Ash glanced at him. He was beaming at her. His smile was contagious that she couldn't help but smile back. His presence was warm and welcoming but could she manage without him?

"Then I am certain she will surpass this mission," Abigail complimented.

The young woman reached across the table and held Ash's shivering hands. Ash glanced into her large eyes filled with kindness. For a second she saw a glimpse of Abigail's soul within the depths and she understood why Zack fell in love with her.

"You have our full support. Samir cannot harm you if stay out of his way. If you find that he is suspicious, then return to Yousef at all costs."

"Yousef?" Ash blinked.

"That's me," Vulcan affirmed shyly. Knowing his real name made him appear more like flesh than legend. "Abby is right. Don't proceed with the mission if Samir is suspicious. Also, try to stay away from Aquarius, otherwise known as Ryan Veronnes. Ryan and Samir are often seen working together. Ryan is intelligent, more so than Samir. He can smell a traitor from miles away."

"Ryan is the one behind Samir's escape from Duce Craen's base," Abigail continued, letting go of Ash's hands, "I believe he and Samir are somehow connected but I can't say how."

Ash hoped to feel better but a knot in her stomach was growing tighter and tighter. She wanted to push the feeling aside but to no avail. A little voice in her head told her to decline the offer but her rational side said otherwise. She sensed unwonted foreboding, a dreaded situation waiting in the shadows.

"So far, Kimbra is the only one I could think of that has the ability to track down Samir Aryaan," Abigail's soft voice broke her away from her thoughts.

"Kimbra has hunted him before. She is so adept with her abilities that she can even _smell_ him. Sometimes, it is hard to believe that she isn't mutant. I will try to use her to locate Samir and when she does, I shall let you know."

"I think we can wrap it at that. Any questions, Shockwave?" Vulcan cocked his head to the side.

Many questions bounced through her mind. What if she failed? What if Samir killed her? What if he brainwashed her in joining the Red Insurgents? She recalled the day she was almost recruited by a mob of Red Insurgents. Had Vulcan not found her, she wouldn't have given the Eagle Claws a second glance. Despite her qualms, she only asked one question.

"In his history, Dr. Burke has said Samir is from an unstable area of Persia and that was all. Is there anything else you may know about him?"

"Uh…" A silence filled the air.

Abigail's eyebrows furrowed in apprehension while Vulcan swallowed audibly. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat before meeting Ash's gaze.

"There is nothing important we may know. However, I do believe that Nova is the best person to ask."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Triangle Organisation meeting.**

Duce stormed down the hallway, nostrils flared and fangs bared in anger. His trench coat swayed ferociously in his stride. Three of his assistants skittered after him, their laser guns held closely against their chests. Duce fingered his horn implants as he moved.

How had Samir and Pietro escaped without a trace of evidence? Any traces of their DNA were erased in his base. Worst of all, the mutants destroyed his camp completely, killing his men and setting fire to his weapons. Duce couldn't take this lightly the following day. Out of anger, he kicked his three assistants.

Worst of all, the President wished to see him straight away. Samir Aryaan could have escaped him now but he was insistent of hunting that boy, even if he had to travel to the end of the world to find him. He admired mutants who could escape him. Their determination to live only bolstered his abilities to hunt them down.

"Boss, you should slow down!" One of his assistants wheezed.

Duce came to a sudden halt, causing his team to collide into him and each other. Despite his frail body, Duce remained standing while his assistants were sprawled on the floor.

"That is the problem, Michael," the hunter snarled, "I have slowed down a lot and you know what happened when I did?"

He bent towards Michael who instantly shivered at their close proximity.

"You see, when I slowed down, Ms. _Carter_ stole my catch and when I 'slowed down' on killing off that mutant boy, he _escaped_! Do you still think I should _slow down_?" Duce's voice raised in crescendo and Michael squirmed away, trembling in horror.

"Let's get going," Duce spat before resuming his quick gait to the President's headquarters.

Upon reaching the door, he inhaled deeply to ease the rapid beat of his heart. He ordered his assistants to wait outside. He gripped the door knob and entered the room.

A large glass wall allowed an entire view of the city at the back of the room. A large office desk occupied the back and blue, transparent computer screen resided on top. The sides of the large room were filled with vases of green plants. A long oval table was present at the right, with enough chairs for a dozen people.

Duce found a dark woman glancing out the large glass window. She was well endowed with a bust that threatened to rip through her blouse and large hips that popped out of her pencil skirt. She wore her dark hair in braids.

"You have called, President?"

Janet Connors faced him with haughty eyes. She was an African-American who was recently voted as the next President of the Triangle Organisation after the murder of their previous. Janet was a known feminist who hated men almost as much as she hated mutants. She never got along well with Duce. After her promotion, she did everything she could in her power to have him exempted from the organisation. However, Duce's popularity prevented him from losing his job.

"Take a seat," she gestured at the oval table with her.

He took a seat opposite her. She flinched at his choice of attire. Her eyes scanned the tattoos on his head. Duce was well aware that she hated his guts and his appearance. Janet avoided stereotypes and other unruly people. She wanted her employees to be professional in all aspects.

"I have lost nearly sixty men because of your carelessness," she proceeded.

"Always to the point," Duce smirked, "I like that."

"Enough of your foolishness," Janet glared at him, her full lips curved in a grimace, "You asked for a chance to prove yourself to me and so I gave you a base of your very own but look at what happened. This was all because of _you."_

Duce narrowed his dull grey eyes. He recognised the vehemence in her voice. "Despite my failure to protect the base, I still caught twelve mutants on the same day. The real people who failed were the men you assigned at my camp."

"How dare you," Janet spat.

Her fingers curled into her fists. She closed her eyes to before glancing back at the hunter with a renewed grin. Duce was uneasy. He knew that smile was a highlight of danger.

"It doesn't matter Duce, there will be a vote by the committee soon. If I get enough votes, you will be fired. At the moment, the others agree to demote you."

Duce flinched before leaning back into his chair casually. "Oh really? Just to let you know, _President_, I am a renowned hunter. My nickname is Jager, which means hunter in German. I am feared by many mutants due to my intellectual abilities. _Who _could you find that could replace me?"

Janet also leaned back in her chair, her smile growing wider, revealing her brilliant white teeth. "I'm glad you asked."

She clicked her fingers. The door opened and another figure entered. Duce's eyes widened. He pushed his chair back to stand up, hands curling to fists at his sides.

Kimbra Carter caught his gaze. She crossed her arms. Even in her blouse and trousers, her body appeared well toned and her muscles were visible beneath the creases of her garments. Her slanted grey eyes gave her an intimidating presence. Her dull brown locks were twisted into a pony tail, almost grey in the dim light. Her most prominent features were the dark brown scars on her throat. They were deep like trenches and pulled the skin inwards around them. Everyone knew her scars were the result of Red Insurgents. Kimbra's vocal chords were permanently damaged to the point that she even wheezed in a high pitched voice at every breath.

Her breathing twitched a nerve in Duce. He never liked her and he considered her tough competition when it came to capturing mutants.

"Ms. Carter, care to join us?" Janet called to the young woman.

Kimbra strutted to the table, appearing taller up close. She pulled a chair aside and sat down, her eyes calculating all of Duce's actions and emotions.

"Mr. Craen, you wouldn't mind taking your seat again? I know it is difficult when you are about to be told that this woman is taking your position but please show some manners to your new superior."

"She _will never_ be my superior," Duce retorted, pointing a finger at Kimbra disdainfully, "Are you out of your mind, President? This woman has no conscience. She's a mere weapon of the Triangle Organisation. She's a dog who takes orders. She can't _think_ by herself!"

"How rude," Kimbra muttered in a raspy voice, barely audible.

"Quite indeed but I am in charge here," Janet glared at Duce, her smile victorious on her lips, "I hereby declare you, Duce Craen, demoted and Kimbra Carter, you are now in the highest position of our tracking squad. Duce, you may still work, but only as Kimbra's assistant. You are dismissed."

Duce wished to protest but he knew it was pointless. He didn't trust Kimbra's temper either. She was a walking time bomb.

"You are making a grave mistake," he growled and dashed out the room without a second glance.

He heard Kimbra's scratchy laughter as he left.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Bastion Woods.**

Zack soared above the clouds. His dark locks whipped about him. He closed his eyes and smiled gently. He relished the feel of the wind against his face. He let out a sigh of content, taking in the fresh scent of impending rain. A flock of feathers left his wings in the wake of the wind.

Zack glanced at the world below him. It somehow appeared so small from above and he could easily grab it and mould it with his hands. Flying gave him freedom that the earth refused. Like other mutants, Zack lived in fear back on the earth but flying allowed him to release his inner turmoil. He swerved and circled in the air like an eagle. He flew through frigid clouds. At times, he wanted Abby to join him but the girl wasn't too fond of heights.

The grey of the city below bled into green. Zack focused on the ground. His eagle vision zoomed to survey the inhabitants. He searched for Jayson Salazar amidst the woods.

Thanks to his super human vision, he found the boy. Jayson's deep red hair was easy to spot but grey the scales around his body was what separated him from others like black dot on a white page. Zack halted in the air and crossed his arms against his torso.

"Now how am I supposed to approach him?" he mused.

He couldn't talk to him straight away. That would seem suspicious to any Red Insurgents. Ever since Belias was captured, he was sure that the Red Insurgents were wary of the Eagle Claws.

He didn't have to think for too long when he realised that Jayson was creating balls of fire in his hands and throwing them at another person. His vision zoomed in on the supposed intruder.

"Well I'll be…That's Lynne Driscott!"

The intruder was a girl in her late teens. Zack knew her because Abigail had mentioned her a few times in their times together. Abigail would frequently give holograms of Triangle Organisation members so that the Eagle Claws could identify him.

Lynne Driscott was a pallid girl with sharp jutted features. Her body was covered in tiny scars. She wore jeans with combat boots and a Kevlar vest over her blouse. Around her waist was a belt that held different guns. Her dark brown hair was unnaturally straight. She grabbed for the longest gun and held her gloved hands over it. She said something to Jayson but unfortunately, Zack didn't have special hearing.

He glided closer to the duo and landed softly on a tall tree a few feet away from them.

"How did you find me?" Jayson started, his hand trembled, the fire created flickered.

"That is none of your business, fool," Lynne hissed and pulled the trigger.

A large, hot beam shot at Jayson, the latter was too astonished to react. He tumbled across the grass; his red cargo pants were singed. He glanced at Lynned with his crimson eyes.

"I do not wish to fight against girls," he admitted, "Please leave at once."

"Atleast some of us still maintain a bit of chivalry," Zack whispered to himself.

Lynne didn't respond but shot another beam of laser at the mutant. Jayson was now sprawled against the floor. Blood covered half of his face and he panted greedily for oxygen.

"I have warned you," the mutant murmured.

His eyes shut in concentration. Large grey, dragon-like wings sprouted from his back. His black shirt tore apart from the effort. Jayson scrambled to his feet. Zack whistled lightly at the revelation. He expected Lynne to twitch but the girl's face was unreadable.

Jayson first attempted to fly away but Lynne kept firing laser shots at the mutant, preventing him from getting higher. In a rush of desperation, Jayson slammed himself against the girl, sending her toppling over.

There was the crunch of bone snapping and Lynne let out a shriek. Her right elbow pointed at an unusual angle and the knees of her jeans were torn from the impact.

"Bastard!" she growled.

"I'm so sorry!" Jayson's eyes were wide with worry.

He knelt beside her to inspect her injury but Lynned jabbed him harshly across the face. She pulled out a smaller laser gun and fired at Jayson. The mutant yelled in pain, his chest now bleeding. Lynne managed to stand back on her feet but the pain she was experiencing was evident in her angular features. She pointed the gun at Jayson once again.

Zack decided he had been a spectator long enough. He let out a dramatic war cry and jumped from his hideout. He slammed his wings into Lynne, taking the girl out by surprise.

"T-two of you beasts?" she stammered, pondering what to do.

She instantly got back to her feet and ran away.

"Clever girl," Zack smiled. His grin faded when he heard Jayson groan in pain behind him.

He knelt beside the boy. Jayson's injuries appeared serious. Half of his face was mottled in blood and a deep gash on his chest need quick assistance. Zack's heart beat frantically. His temples throbbed with panic. If Jayson dies now, he would fail his mission.

"Hang in there buddy, we'll find a healer for you somewhere," he reassured but he knew it was untrue. No hospital would treat injured mutants.

"You saved me," the boy coughed.

"Hey, we mutants need to look out for each other."

"Thank you. In case you do not know, I am a Red Insurgent. There is a healer near here. If you could assist me, I'll tell you the way."

Zack feigned surprise. "All this time…And I finally bumped into a Red Insurgent!"

He placed one of Jayson's arms around his shoulders and helped the boy to stand. Their wings brushed together.

"I know now's not the time but I've been searching to join the Red Insurgents for a year. I was wondering…"

"You needn't ask," Jasyon replied, "I have seen your powers. The Red Insurgents will be happy to have you."

Zack blinked and helped the boy towards the healer he mentioned. That was easier than he thought. It was no wonder the Red Insurgents were expanding in numbers here in America and everywhere else in the world. They recruited whoever that wished to join.

_Seems to me that Ace is desperate, _he thought.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey people, sorry it took me some time to upload this. I was so busy over the past few weeks and I still am at the moment so do be patient with the slow updates. However, I will not abandon this fic! I love it too much to forget it. Please review! **

**Featured OCs: **

**Ashlen McCloud (Shockwave) by Ninja Kat Is Stalking You**

**Abigail Strong and Kimbra Carter by TheWritingGirl23**

**Johnathan Jones (Nerves) by sco23**

**Duce Craen by S Ruru**

**Zack Rogers (Angelus) by me**

**Jayson Salazar (Ryou) by Catherinejennings2015**

**Lynne Driscott by silverstarsofquebec**


	12. Act 2: Chapter 2

Von shut off the transparent blue screen of his e-pad. Not even the naughty websites could extinguish the guilt that was burning deep inside him. Of course, he enjoyed perusing through websites of cute women in Lolita suits with rabbit ears but after his temporary satisfaction, a heavy weight fell on his shoulders.

He lay back on the broken bed. It was not the same as his room back at the Eagle Claw base. Ace lacked sympathy for his team mates. The Red Insurgents had to arrange their hideouts by themselves. If they were lucky to get along than groups would usually create coalitions with each other. However, Von didn't know anyone well so he was currently living underground with Jayson Salazar, a kind hearted boy who didn't fit in, much like Von.

The sewers were close by so Von's room stank of urine and faeces. He couldn't complain. This was his choice after all to be noticed. Still, remorse chewed away on his innards when he thought about the Eagle Claws. Most of all, he regretted what happened to the only friend he ever had.

_Von screamed as he watched Belias' fireball narrowly miss Dallas behind him. The boy had morphed into an eagle to fly after them. Dallas was a skilled combatant but his skills were limited when it came to the skies. The feathers on Dallas' wings were ablaze with tiny sparks. The boy let out a bird-like shriek before his morphed body grew limp._

_Von held a gloved hand in desperation and watched Dallas' body getting smaller until it disappeared among the buildings below them. Belias chuckled darkly before soaring higher up the sky and past dark clouds. The cold night wind bit into their flesh and blew their locks ferociously about them. Von's dirty white trench coat flailed behind him as he tightened his grip around Belias' shoulder._

"_You weren't supposed to kill him!" the little man shrieked. Dallas' burning feathers flashed through his mind. _

"_All's fair in love and war," Belias replied, "Now shut up or else I'll throw you down like what I did to that kid."_

"_That's not how a team is supposed to work," Von stammered, gritting his sharp teeth in anger. _

_Belias' fiery eyes glowed brighter than the moon and he huffed a long flame of fire from his mouth. Von yelped and backed away. He was left vulnerable and dependant on this demon._

"_There is no such thing as team work among the Red Insurgents, brat," the demon snarled, "You do what Ace tells you to do. End of story. He is our saviour and the rest of us are strangers to one another."_

_Von narrowed his eyes. A dreaded sense of weariness hung in the air. The wind was colder than before, leaving small icicles dangling from their noses and chin. Belias' pointy beard glinted in the intermittent moonlight. _

_Von digested the demon's words. If Ace didn't believe in team work than what was the purpose of forming a team? Vulcan's first principle for the Eagle Claws was team work. He deeply believed that 'all for one and one for all' was the way to success. _

_Dark, jagged precipices loomed into view. The sound of the aggressive ocean echoed through the night at it hurled its giant waves against the cliffs, leaving foam and broken debris in its wake. Dark storm clouds in the horizon were brightened with flashes of lightning and rained upon the restless sea._

_Von held Belias so tight that his nails were almost cutting through his gloves and into Belias' red skin. He stared at the ocean which was many miles below them and gulped in fear. If he said anything to disturb Belias, he would meet a cold, suffocating death._

_But a heavy weight inside his heart told him that the ocean was not the danger here and neither was it Belias. There was a presence in the tumultuous air that reminded Von of his darkest fears and initiated his worst memories to roll in his mind. The presence was unwelcoming. It sent jolts of terror through his bones until he could sob from the fear. _

"_Do you feel that?" Belias whispered, eyes ablaze with excitement, "Ace is waiting for me!"_

_The demonic mutant increased his velocity using the temperature of his body to burn more energy. They sped faster through the icy clouds and pounding rain. The waves underneath crashed against each other in chaotic synchrony._

_Belias was filled with happiness. Tears of joy hardened to ice around his eye lashes._

"_Vulcan is a liar! Ace will never abandon his best mutants!" Belias yelled in triumph, "See Von? See?"_

_Before Von could look ahead, he felt Belias' body stiffen like stone. The flying mutant gagged and foamy saliva escaped his mouth. _

"_Belias!?"_

_It was too late. They hurled in circles towards the hungry sea. Von screamed but his voice was muffled in the invading thunder and rain. His body plunged into the ocean. He rushed to the surface, the shock and icy water caused him to hyper ventilate. He gulped for air as water gushed from the fissures of his face. There was no sign of Belias but Von didn't have much time to look for him as another huge wave swallowed him back into the black sea._

_The little mutant kicked to reach the surface but the currents were too strong. He was pulled to the ground, away from the light of the sky. He struggled against the currents, his breath no more than bubbles of oxygen in the water. His lungs were heavy like a saturated sponge, threatening to burst through his chest. A sharp pain blurred his vision. _

_He drifted deeper down, feeling the life leaving his body. Instantly, a figure was swimming closer to him. He could make out feminine curves hidden behind a camo shirt and cargo pants, and hair the colour of the ocean. Red eyes came into contact with his before his vision faded to complete darkness._

_Von gasped for air, coughing water from his mouth. He tumbled over on the sand and breathed a few times. The sand was wet from the droplets of water that fell from his clothes and hair. He wiped water away from his locks and surveyed the area._

"_I'm alive?" he wondered. _

_Belias was sitting beside him, his face grim and frightened. Standing in front of them was the woman that saved Von from drowning. He remembered her tan skin and green freckles. She was barefoot despite the cold weather. A spike earring was visible from her right ear lobe. A set of ancient guns were strapped around her trousers. She had battled Dallas and Kiki before but her name slipped from Von's mind. _

"_Why did you save me, Alexis?" Belias started solemnly. He stood from where he was sitting and turned towards the young woman._

_When Alexis didn't answer, Belias moved towards her and held her shoulders. He shook her vigorously before letting go and letting out a frustrated scream._

"_Ace is coming here soon, Grange," Alexis told him, "I am sorry." _

_She stared at her feet. Von stood up upon hearing Ace's name. He clutched at his beating heart that pounded painfully against his chest. The world was spinning around him and he fell down on his bottom. Not even the roaring ocean behind him could surpass the loud beating of his heart._

"_What are you talking about? Why is Ace coming here?" Belias demanded frantically, pulling his dark locks. His pupils shrunk in fear._

_Alexis didn't reply again. She watched him with a forlorn expression as if she was afraid of the fate that awaited him. Belias somehow understood her expression. Von knew Ace wasn't planning on any warm welcomes. He smelt the imminent murder in the sea salt air._

"_No! No! This can't be!" Belias shrieked, storming in front of Alexis once again until their noses almost tipped, "Are you telling me that Ace actually plotted my murder, that his message to Vulcan was actually _true_?"_

_He stumbled a few steps back. "This means…This means that you and Marcus knew all along, didn't you? When Ace ordered us to wipe out those citizens at the City Square, he asked both of you to avoid fighting to your full potential so that the Eagle Claws could capture me. Is that it?"_

_Alexis dared to meet the fiery eyes of her former comrade before nodding, her dull blue locks shifting in the ferocious wind. A dark scowl took over Belias' pointed features. He let out a demonic scream before rushing at the woman, knocking her over on the sand and grasping her throat with his large crimson hands._

_The woman's limbs thrashed underneath him, her eyes squinted in horror at the mutant atop. Her fingers feebly clawed at Belias' face. Von watched in utter terror as the life of his saviour was threatened by the man who promised him a future in the Red Insurgents. His free hand held the glove of his other one and he contemplated whether to help Alexis by causing her fingers to grow in size. She had saved his life after all. However, another side of him prevented him from interrupting their feud. _

_It wasn't too long before a projectile of green vomit splashed on Belias' face. The latter screamed in horror. He fell back to the moist sand and wiped his face vigorously. Alexis kicked away from him and coughed. Blood trickled down her chin as she watched Belias with wide eyes._

"_I-I thought of you a-as a father…" she whispered sorrowfully._

_Belias was deaf to her sadness. He squinted through his eyes at the intruder. Von followed his gaze and almost gasped at the nasty sight before them._

_A woman with Asian features stood proudly stood as if she was the tallest person on earth, when she was only five foot in height. Her pallid skin was dull and peeling off at cracked areas. Her purple veins were visible through her skin despite the darkness of the storm. Her eyes appeared to pop out, the area around the irises were yellow like phlegm. She was flexing her fingers at her sides, the nails were abnormally sharp. Even her long dark hair was almost dead. She donned a white robe._

"_You are still alive!?" she shrieked in a deep monotonous voice. Her eyes were almost protruding from their sockets and her fish-like lips were curved into a grimace._

"_Lee Key Bun? Why are you here, you bitch?" Belias moaned, rubbing his sore eyes now and then._

_Lee kicked Alexis to the side. The latter scrambled to her feet, glaring at the other woman. Von found himself aloof from the scene. He felt no connection towards these mutants but he concluded they were all in need of serious psycho-therapy._

_Lee opened her mouth to reveal her disgusting yellow teeth and let a waterfall of puke fall beside Belias in an effort to threaten him. When Belias made no move, she screamed at his face and slapped him sharply with her nails. She gathered her breath, her cheeks puffed from excess acid in her mouth before she released it like a projectile onto Belias again._

"_Stop Puker, that is enough," a voice resounded nearby. The soft tenor sent shivers down Von's spine._

_He saw a pair of deep wine coloured eyes in the darkness. A flash of lightning didn't even give him a glimpse of the owner; only an outline of his tall, sleek form. _

"_Master…" Belias sobbed as he rushed to the figure ahead. _

_Von stifled a yelp as realisation hit him who the interrupter was. Ace was breathing softly just a few feet away from him. Suddenly, the storm meant nothing anymore when the real danger emanated from one man ahead. However, all Von could make out were the red eyes that appeared to laugh with glee. _

Could eyes reflect emotions?

_Belias fell on his knees and grabbed Ace's calf. He sobbed into the man's trousers. Ace reached a gloved hand and ran it through the mutant's mane. It wasn't long before Belias was thrown across the sand. Belias struggled on the ground and watched in shock as his body moved against his will. His hands grabbed his own throat and he started choking himself. _

_Von heard Alexis take in a sharp breath. He saw Lee Key Bun ruthlessly laughing at the sight before them. Von turned away and closed his eyes shut. He reluctantly listened to Belias choke to death. _

"_Von Richtor?" the soft voice started again but Von was too afraid to stare at Ace. His limbs trembled from shockwaves of fear. _

_He felt a telekinetic force tug his limbs and he was forced to look into crimson red eyes. He stared into the eyes which reflected mirthless joy. _

"_Welcome," the eyes were telling him._

_In those eyes he foretold a future of dread and eternal darkness. He foresaw a dark cloud hung around the earth, choking her till she bled from the death of her creatures. He saw a burst of feathers singed in the air. He saw a young boy crying alone in the mountains of Persia. He saw a young man slash a girl's throat with a ship of water. He saw a young woman impale her mother with her sword. _

_Von saw many things before he passed out._

Von was snapped back to reality when he heard a knock on his door. He shifted on his bed and reached for a string nearby, pulling it down. The metal door rolled up like a pair of curtains. Two boys were waiting outside. One was Jayson Salazar, the boy who was kind enough to let him share a room with him underground. Jayson's face and chest were wounded. His scaled wings shrunk back into his chest as the second boy helped him inside.

"Jayson!" Von rushed to Jayson's side, removing his gloves.

Jayson groaned as he was helped to the bed. Von did not pay heed to the second boy in the room. All he took in were a brilliant pair of white wings. He placed his hand on Jayson's chest and concentrated his energy on the injury. He watched in fascination as the skin and muscle knitted itself back together. Jayson's skin was gray and scaled, just like his wings but Von's powers of organic mastery were unlimited.

"Thanks Doctor Bunny," Jayson smiled weakly before his final energy gave way and he fell into a deep sleep.

Von turned to the other boy and gasped.

"_You_?" he uttered with a raised brow.

Zack Rogers stood guilty in his spot. He was just as shocked as Von.

"Doctor Bunny?" Zack stammered.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you see, I admired what you did so I wanted to the same. I want more glory too," Zack replied confidently, "The Red Insurgents fit me better."

Von was naïve but he wasn't stupid. Zack's statement was a lie. He knew Zack was one of the most loyal members of the Eagle Claws and he was living with Vulcan since a young age.

"Zack, whatever it is that you're doing, my advice is that you turn back and walk out the door. This isn't child's play."

"Say what!?" Zack grimaced. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. "I'm not a teenager! I know what I want!"

"Nonsense," Von brushed a hand through the air. "The Red Insurgents are a hopeless cause. They are zombies of Ace, a man who suffers from schizophrenia. If you wish to join, his senior members will give you a task a few days later. If you do not complete the task, they will kill you."

"But," Zack hesitated and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "But…I…"

"Did you actually think it was easier than that?" Von folded his arms together.

He never talked with Zack before in the building. Zack's group was intimidating and Von was more comfortable around Dallas, Kiki and Ashlen. Also, being a friend of Kiki meant that you were automatically a rival of Zack, according to Kiki anyway. Von thought if he ever started a conversation with the hockey player (who liked to cheat with his wings back at the Institute), he would stammer a lot but he was surprised with his own confidence.

He was sure that his intuition didn't fail him. Zack was sent here by Vulcan.

"What task did you have to complete?"

Zack's next question threw him off. "I'd rather not talk about this."

"No, you have to tell me," the other mutant persisted, "At least give me an idea of what these tasks are."

"Leave me be!" Von rubbed his hands together nervously and searched around the room for a distraction.

"Why won't you _tell_ me!?"

"Because I did something terrible!" Von finally blurted.

A silence filled the room. Zack refrained from pestering the little man and slumped into the corner of the room. Von lay on a bed opposite Jayson and forced his memory to forget what evil he had committed in the past. The images worried him more than Zack's sudden appearance and what danger lurked ahead for the angelic mutant.

**XXXXXXXX**

**3 days later**

Marcus was no fool. He was a very observant person. It didn't take him long to realise that the brunette girl was following him. She first appeared three days ago when he was jogging at the park early in the morning. She had been sitting on the bench he passed after every lap. Normally, the existence of others bothered him little but this girl kept glancing from her book to watch him each time he passed her.

She was pretty, with her silky brown hair and large blue eyes; a face that was hard to forget. It reminded Marcus of the time he had a deep crush on Texas Law, his best friend. However, he shook the feeling aside. Being a Red Insurgent meant that he didn't have time for developing relationships into dimensions beyond friendship. Although he hated to admit it, he missed the caring touch of a woman at rare moments.

He successfully stole money from a bank that day thanks to the shadows, his sanctuary. The shadows have guided him and protected him from danger many times, since the day he was thirteen. Ace admired Marcus' quick thinking reflexes and crowned him the leader of the spies and espionage department of the Red Insurgents. Unfortunately, the Red Insurgents weren't as organised as other groups when it came to spying so Marcus preferred to go on missions by himself.

He entered a café to grab a quick bite. While he stood ordering, a tingling sensation crept through his spine and from the corners of his eyes, he saw the same brunette enter the café almost surreptitiously. She surveyed her surroundings before moving to the queue. Marcus felt her watching him throughout the whole time. She did not know that he was aware of her presence because his tinted glasses hid his emotions well.

He ordered a coffee and a sandwich before taking a seat in the darkest corner. He proceeded to eat. To his surprise, the girl took a seat on the table next to him with her latte warm in her hands. He glanced at her, mouth still full with morsels of his sandwich. She met his gaze. The girl smiled shyly and quickly returned to the book she had been reading earlier. Marcus raised a brow.

He sensed the girl was up to something but he couldn't say what. What if he was paranoid? After all, hanging out with Red Insurgents stimulated a mutant's hidden insanity to surface but this girl posed no potential threat.

He gulped his food in thought. What if the girl was one of _those_ girls who searched for prey to pay for their services? He blushed and felt ashamed because the brunette was clad in a clean blue blouse and beige cotton trousers; nothing that was revealing or provoking.

He left the café quickly after that. He heard nothing from the Red Insurgents the day after but the brunette from the park entered his life more than he hoped for. He saw her near the same bus stands as she watched the cars float by. He saw her in the park on the same bench where he jogged the next two mornings after. He even saw her walking a few feet away from him whenever he would look back.

From his experience at spying, he knew the girl's appearances weren't spontaneous. She knew his daily business when he wasn't busy hiding in the shadows. She was following him. He decided to test his theory after day three.

Marcus wore his tracksuit trousers and t-shirt for the park the next morning. His infamous glasses covered his eyes and send shadows across the indents of his face. Marcus enjoyed running but he wasn't a great fan of sport. He didn't put effort into building his muscles like some of the Red Insurgent males. He preferred a jog every morning just to keep his stamina fit for the missions.

As usual, his stalker had taken her seat at the bench he always passed during his laps. This time, Marcus decided to twist the circumstances, instead of passing her by, he slipped into the shadows of nearby trees and watched from a near distance. It was amazing how his molecules became one with the darkness but his senses were wide awake.

The brunette was engrossed in her book. She shivered from the morning cold despite wearing a light pink cardigan and denim jeans. Later, she glanced about her surroundings as if searching for someone. After a few minutes, she stood up and walked around the area to broaden her sight. Marcus decided to surprise her by using her shadow as his next portal and appearing behind her. She was much shorter up close, no more than five foot two and barely reaching his shoulder.

"Where did he go?" the girl pondered to herself causing Marcus' jaw to stiffen.

She was trouble after all. The stalker walked a few steps back before her back bumped into his chest. She gasped and spun around to face him.

"Ah! I mean- umh…" the girl fidgeted with the hem of her cardigan uncomfortably.

Marcus glared at her. He did not understand what she wanted but if she was a spy of the Triangle Organisation then he had no choice but to take her to Aquarius, as told to him by Ace. Unlike many of the Red Insurgents, Marcus refused to kill people. For some reason, Ace gifted him the opportunity to let enemies live if they weren't a threat. Otherwise, he was told to send potential spies to Ryan Veronnes, Samir Aryaan or Lee Key Bun.

"Okay, so you, like, busted me. I'm sorry," the brunette commenced apologetically.

Marcus didn't want to waste anymore time. He sensed no threatening vibes from the stalker so he decided to let her be. He turned to leave the park but she followed him quickly.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," she pleaded, grabbing his arm. The sudden contact sent jolts of uneasiness through him.

He ignored her, hoping she would leave but found himself stopping in his tracks any way.

"My name is Kathryn, and I know you are part of the Red Insurgents," she confessed.

He narrowed his eyes and parted his lips to speak but couldn't. How did she know this? He was clever to be whisked by the shadows in every mission. None of the Triangle Organisation people knew his face properly. Unless she worked for Tony, that was another situation altogether.

"It's okay, a friend of mine from the Red Insurgents told me," Kathryn continued, "I wish to join you."

"Why?" he spoke in a raspy, shallow voice. Very few Red Insurgents had friends outside the group but then he remembered Texas Law, his best friend who knew he was part of the Red Insurgents but kept his secret hidden. Perhaps Kathryn was telling the truth.

"I can't stand watching mutants die anymore."

"Why _me_?" he asked directly. Her intentions were good but joining the Red Insurgents was not a group he would recommend. The girl was too pure for that.

Kathryn brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and stared at her shoes. "My friend has told me that you work for the espionage. I want you to tutor me."

"But…" he trailed off, eyeing her with shock.

No one in the Red Insurgents helped each other willingly. They did so because they were told to. It was irrational of him, as a follower of Ace, to take Kathryn under his wing. He didn't want to take the responsibility of training her lest she failed him. Failing strict missions was a funeral toll for the Red Insurgents.

"Please, just give me a chance? Please?" her grip on his arm tightened. The intensity in her eyes was fiercer than the glow of the sun.

"Your powers?"

"I can phase through many mediums. I can basically make myself intangible," she said with more confidence.

"Go away," he stated and pried his arm away from her.

She let out an astonished huff of breath and skittered after him. He decided to ignore her pleas. Joining the Red Insurgents wasn't easy and he didn't want to jeopardize the girl's life. The morning mist was almost fading away and he needed to get back to the shadows.

Kathryn walked in front him and spread her arms out. Marcus folded his arms and sighed in frustration.

"If you want me to prove my powers then I will do that. I know why I want to join, okay? Like, don't you remember the first time you asked to join?"

Marcus recalled that day. He never asked to join. Ace offered him a place eight years ago as a way to escape Tony's wrath. Joining the Red Insurgents back when they were a mere group of ten was much easier than joining them now, especially when the Eagle Claws grew in strength. The Red Insurgents began recruiting the less healthy and less powerful mutants ever since Vulcan set up the Eagle Claws.

"You don't know what you're asking for," Marcus told her, his voice almost a shallow whisper.

"Don't judge me like that."

"I'm not one to judge," his tone changed to one more cold, "Now step aside."

"No I won't, I'll follow you to the Red Insurgent base if I have to." The girl's persistence was admirable. It was a trait Ace hungered for.

"We'll see about that." Marcus grabbed her shoulder and pushed her aside before slipping into the long stretch of her shadow.

However, he found himself only halfway in. He glanced at Kathryn who had grabbed the back of his t-shirt. He was completely at her mercy, unable to use his powers to disappear into the shadows. A victorious grin sported her face. She released her hold and he stood straight in front of her again.

Marcus sighed in defeat.

"I don't have the authority to make this decision," he explained in his soft, raspy voice, "Aquarius will. He gathers all who asked to join at the end of the week and makes them complete a task. If they complete the task, they may join."

"What sort of task?"

"The only advice I can give now is to run away."

When she stood staring innocently without a budge, Marcus was sure his heart would burn. Aquarius was a mean person and he wasn't afraid to take advantage of naïve new comers.

**XXXXXXXX**

**At the Triangle Organisation HQ**

Kimbra sat in the dark room, the only light came from a floating light bulb nearby that flickered intermittently. Her strenuous breathing was relieved with the mechanical mask that covered her mouth and extended down her jaws and throat. She ran her hand through the metal jumpsuit that saved her from mutants countless times.

Her dull gray eyes skimmed through the folder in front of her. She flicked through pages of information until her sight beheld a familiar face. She stopped and stared at the page in front of her. She didn't understand why Duce Craen was so old fashioned, preferring books over technology and hand made weapons over guns.

The page was jotted with information about Samir Aryaan. A sepia passport picture of the boy was stapled in the corner. Samir gazed unresponsive at the viewer, blinking in the photo now and again. He appeared much younger in the photo, perhaps in his early teens since he cheeks were still round like a child's. His soft, messy hair was more unruly than before.

Kimbra was asked by Janet over a week ago to capture the boy. She knew Duce Craen was after him before so she used the hunter as bait. Samir's mutant abilities were detected by the Triangle Organisation's satellite. Usually, a telepath would block their existence and connection with the earth so the satellite will not pick up their activated mutant gene but for some reason, Samir almost _wanted _to be captured. It was as if his escape from Duce's camp was planned out.

She read through the broken biography of the boy, possibly extrapolated by Duce.

"Born in the mountains of Kurdistan," she read to herself, her voice contained a mechanical tone due to her mask, "Father was a freedom fighter and possibly killed in action against the Persian army. Mother, Banafsheh Aryaan, moved to America with Samir when he was ten years old as the embassy records state. Samir is a telepath. The extent to what his true powers are like is unknown but he has been seen in public many times utilising his powers; school in particular."

She stopped, feeling nothing but hatred for the mutant. She hated all mutants, ever since the day she was betrayed at the tender age of fourteen. It was her duty to stop these terrorists from roaming the lands. Not only that, the boy's eyes reminded her of _him_, the mutant who destroyed her life and impaired her forever. _He_ moulded her into the monster she was today.

_Kimbra hated the fact that she wasn't allowed to play outside like most kids at the age of fourteen. Sometimes she would sneak out and help a few homeless mutants who begged for food. They were grateful to her and regarded her as an angel, especially since her family were supporters of the Triangle Organisation._

_She saw less and less of her family because her thoughts were occupied by her new mutant boyfriend. He was gorgeous in every angle, even though he was three years her elder. Who cared, right? The other girls at school would be jealous if they saw him hang around her! Kimbra adored how his dark hair fell in messy spikes down his forehead. She loved the way longer strands fell down the base of his neck. His dark eyes were almost feminine due their long lashes and his jutted cheekbones were a Hollywood trait._

_Once she heard her parents' snores from the other room, Kimbra sneaked out from the blankets of her bed. She checked her reflection in the mirror, brushing her brilliant thick brown locks over one shoulder. She opened her drawer and took one of her mother's lipsticks that she stole the other day. Kimbra should feel guilty for stealing her mother's make up but she didn't want her boyfriend to think she is ugly, especially when he possessed such handsome features. _

_Kimbra applied the liptick thickly onto her lips. Unfortunately, she was an amateur at using make up. When she smiled at her reflection, she saw red on her upper teeth. She frowned, wiping her teeth with some tissue. The flecks of dust form the tissue settled on her taste buds. She tasted the strawberry flavour of the deep crimson lipstick and coughed with disgust._

_Wasting no more time, Kimbra pulled on a pair of shorts, even though it was freezing outside and a sleeveless top. She opened her window and stuck her feet, using the thick pipeline at the side to guide her down to the ground. Since she was born into a military family of the Triangle Organisation, her parents sent her to regular training classes. Kimbra was a prodigy when it came to climbing and martial arts._

_Once her feet tipped the ground, she climbed over her garden fence and ran off to towards the distance. Her regular meeting spot was around the corner of her neighbourhood. She saw him waiting at greek-style fountain, wearing a long black trench coat and staring into the water. A few burnished leaves were afloat the gentle waves. The moonlight reflected off his pale skin and Kimbra could only watch in bated breath. He was so beautiful!_

"_Hey!" Kimbra called out, walking towards him. Her legs were shivering from the chilly air and her arms showed signs of goose bumps._

"_You made it," he replied with a charismatic smile, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up."_

_He sat on the edge of the fountain and beckoned her to take the seat beside him. She complied eagerly._

"_How are you," Kimbra asked, unable to take her eyes away from his handsome face._

"_I'm okay, still trying to find out which Triangle Organisation base my sister was taken to." He stared at his shoes with a forlorn expression._

_Kimbra's heart melted. He was going through a rough time and her family's organisation was responsible for it. Why did they capture innocent mutant children anyway? She didn't understand why the government was afraid of mutants. In her opinion, they were people with special gifts given to them by God. Her boyfriend's gift was one that stole her breath away._

"_Don't worry, I promise to help you out with this," she reassured. Hesitantly, she placed her hand over his. His hand was very cold, colder than hers._

"_Thanks…" he gave her another charismatic smile, "But how?"_

"_Umh…" she thought for a moment. How could Kimbra help him? She was afraid of being useless lest he stopped meeting her. He became an important person in her life and she hoped their relationship would blossom in the future._

"_Hey I have an idea!" he said with excitement. She gazed at him, devoting her full attention to him._

"_How about this? If I find out which base my sister is held, than you can give me the access code to it!"_

"_Hey, that's awesome!" she joined in with his laughter, happy to be of some use to the boy. He deserved to be reunited with his sister. Kimbra prayed that her sister would appreciate her presence in the boy's life. _

"_You know, I'm really lucky that I met you. You're an angel, Kimbra and I'm saying this from the bottom of my heart."_

"_Oh, it's nothing really…" she murmured timidly, "I'm just glad I could help you."_

_He let his fingers drift through the water. "Watch this."_

_The water dribbled at his mercy and a pointy wave rose as he lifted his hand higher from the surface. Kimbra's eyes widened in fascination as the small wave of water morphed into the shape of an a figure with wings._

"_Aquarius…That's beautiful…"_

A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts. Kimbra realised her heart was beating faster than normal. A trickle of sweat trickled down her forehead. She often though about her past when not on a mission and it only spurred her anger for mutants each time.

"Come in," she told the visitor with her mechanical voice.

The door rolled upwards and Abigail Strong entered the dimly lit room. The young woman was stunning in a long midi dress with sandals. Her usually wild hair was pulled into a thick topknot. In her arms was a e-pad clipboard where she would write her comments using her mind. Kimbra rolled her eyes.

She never respected Abigail. The latter had no talent. She wasn't skilled in combat or in the spying department. The only reason Abigail even had a job in the Triangle Organisation was because the Strong family were long time supporters of the group, not to mention, her father was a leading scientist in the facility. Abigail herself was a shrivelled, untalented woman who was compliant to fill out forms and keep track of rogue mutants. She was a spineless girl who didn't deserve her position in the Triangle Organisation.

Kimbra rarely talked to her, only on occasions when Abigail would mention any active mutants to her. Otherwise, she avoided the older woman as to save her time.

"What do you want?" Kimbra piped stubbornly.

"Good afternoon," Abigail replied with a soft voice, "I was sent here by the President."

"Surprise, surprise," Kimbra said with sarcasm.

Why would the President even send this incompetent woman to her office? Abigail, on the other hand, smiled brightly in response to Kimbra's sarcastic nature.

"I just have a few words on Samir Aryaan's biography. I thought it may help you with your current mission."

Kimbra let out an impertinent grunt and motioned to the chair opposite her desk.

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! So sorry for the lack of updates but as you know, it is that time of the year, haha and I'll be starting my masters soon so I'm gonna be busy as hell. Just a shout out to Labyrinth-Designer, thanks for the PM! It's very nice to know that people are enjoying my story. If anyone thinks I'm getting late at updating, don't hesitate to let me know! I get inspired from your response.**

**Please review! Thanks to everyone for reading and especially those who care to review. I really appreciate it your response! As for the story, I can promise one or two updates a month. I like where I'm going with the characters and I'm hoping to work on character development as the plot progresses.**

**Featured OCs:**

**Von Richtor (Dr. Bunny) by The Big Bad Bunny**

**Alexis Nix Martin (Domino) by goodgirl275**

**Lee Key Bun (Puker) by LovetoRead4321**

**Zack Rogers (Angelus) by me :)**

**Jayson Salazar (Ryou) by Cathrinejennings2**

**Marcus Brewer (Lurker) by Labyrinth-Designer**

**Kimbra Carter and Abigail Strong by TheWritingGirl23**


	13. Act 2: Chapter 3

**City Hall, Rosie's bakery and Café.**

Kieko Matstunami greedily eyed the many pastries on their table. She licked her lips, along with her wine red lipstick. She then licked her palm and ran it through her spiky twelve inch high hair. People around them raised a brow. After all, Kiki's hair was a mix of black, pink, green and violet strands and it stuck out in various directions. It wasn't the first time her hair caught the attention of others.

"Gosh Johnathan, where's the catch in this? Did you really buy all of this for _me_?"

Sitting opposite her was her African-American comrade. His shoulder length, dark cornrows were pulled back into a ponytail. He grinned when Kiki began devouring the pastries on their table.

"What catch? I'm trying to be a better friend," he replied, dark eyes gleaming mischievously.

"You-are- _Awesome_!"

Kiki started with a strawberry cheesecake. She plucked the fresh strawberries and lapped the pink cream cheese from them before swallowing them whole. She then ate the cake in less than four bites. With the remaining biscuit crumbs, she dipped a finger in vanilla cream, picking the stray crumbs with her moist fingers and licking them clean. She ignored the drops of white cream that stained her black gothic dress. The lace and ruffles at the bottom of dress were smudged with white.

Kiki then moved onto to the next dessert, a tall chocolate muffin with double layer of chocolate and lemon icing. She giggled, clapping her hands at the ethereal sight. Her hands ripped the muffin to shreds and it disappeared from the table within seconds. Kiki hiccupped and sighed in satisfaction. Her cat, Daisuke slept under the table, curled around her platform shoes. The cat stirred in its sleep, unaware of its owner's monstrous appetite.

Kiki pulled over the next plate. Three scoops of ice-cream glimmered like city lights on the white plate. Kiki grinned, revealing her sharp canines. Rainbow sprinkles were scattered over the delicious dessert.

"Chocolate, honeycomb and mint; my favourites! Boy, Jo-Jo, you sure know what I'm into," she chuckled with glee.

She dipped her face into the bowl, and used her tongue to swallow the ice-cream. Spoons never interested her much when it came to eating food. She enjoyed food far better this way. When she glanced back at Johnathan, the tip of her nose and chin were covered in green and brown ice-cream.

Johnathan couldn't help but burst out laughing. His head wrung back and he howled in laughter. Daisuke jolted beneath the table from fright. It rolled to the side and pattered out of the bakery.

"Awh, look there goes my sweetie," Kiki moaned, watching her cat leave, "What's so funny?"

She wiped the ice-cream from her face with the sleeve of her dress. There were still three other desserts left on the table and she wished to finish eating those before anything else.

"Oh nothing," Johnathan reassured, "You're just so cute when you eat."

"Cute?" Kiki's nose scrunched in confusion. "Did you get any news from Bird-man?"

"Huh?" Johnathan raised a brow and his smile widened. "Shouldn't we be talking about Cut-throat? Ms. Strong said she'll be coming down this street soon."

"So I'm guessing Bird-man didn't contact you? What a sore loser," Kiki rolled her eyes. She suddenly lost interest in her food.

Ever since she found that her two objects of affection desired someone else, she felt depressed. She was afraid of being alone but she was also afraid of losing her friends. Being pansexual, Kiki couldn't identify genders that easily. She loved Zack for his rivalry, his puerile nature but most of all; she loved him for his good heart. Her love for Ashlen McCloud was different. Ash was the yin to her yang. She was Kiki's silence as Kiki was her voice. These two different loves left Kiki utterly confused. Now with Kitty gone to the Red Insurgents, Kiki was afraid of discussing these feelings with anyone else.

"I think you should tell Zack how you feel," Johnathan said.

His comment caught her off guard. Kiki gasped, placing her hands over her mouth and glared at her comrade.

"What are you talking about!? Everyone knows how much I hate Bird-man, you know?"

"Kiki, you're not very good at masking your emotions," Johnathan told her, leaning over the table with his elbow, "Half of the Eagle Claws know you like Zack."

Kiki began biting her nails. Her eyes were wide like saucers.

Johnathan continued, "The only person who's oblivious to your feelings _is_ Zack."

"But-but…" Kiki stammered. Where were the cat god's cries when she needed to hear him? Unfortunately, the cat god had been silent ever since Zack left for his mission over a week ago. "You are being stupid, Jo-Jo. Me and Bird-man don't click."

"No, you do," the boy reprimanded, "I know Zack has been dating Abigail for four years but hey, I'm his friend and I fear for his safety. Ms. Strong's father is part of the Triangle Organisation. It'll be safer for him to break up with her."

Kiki looked for Daisuke but her cat was sleeping on the windowsill at the entrance. The cat's ears were neatly folded into its fur. Johnathan's words were slowly sinking into her mind. Kiki didn't regard Abigail Strong as a competitor. Zack was happy with her. She had no right to intervene with his happiness. It was Zack's choice to date Abby, despite being fully aware of her background.

If Kiki wanted somebody to love her, she wanted them to love her for the person she was. She didn't want Zack to leave Abby for her because he was in danger. She stared back at Johnathan with renowned determination. Her heart leapt in her chest.

"I say you're poo!" she declared, pointing a finger at him. The Africa-American's cheeky smile was wiped from his face.

Kiki performed a back flip away from her chair and cart wheeled her way out of the bakery.

**XXXXXXXX**

Marcus had enough of Kitty's company. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. However, for the past week, the nosy girl would shoot questions about his private and professional life countless times. He would normally brush off her questions with a word or two. Now, he urged her to follow him through to the Bastion Woods, where he was hoping to leave her with Jayson Salazar and Dark-Angel, a new recruit for the Red Insurgents.

He hated to admit to himself, he enjoyed having Kitty around in his underground apartment despite her nosy and 'know-it-all' ways. He shook his head, surprised at his ambivalent thoughts on the mutant girl.

Kitty stumbled after him. His stride was much faster than hers. It could have been due to his height or else he was in a rush to get rid of her. She glanced through the greenery of the Bastion Woods.

"So…Who are you taking me to?"

"Ryou," the brunet replied curtly.

"Oh…Okay. I'm sorry if I bothered you or anything."

Marcus ignored her. He stopped in his tracks only to have Kitty bump into his back. His eyes widened at the sudden contact. He spun to face her, holding a hand to separate him from her. For a moment, he was sure her lousy gait would have her falling into his arms but a relief washed through him when Kitty balanced herself.

"What was that about?" She placed her arms on her hips and raised a brow. Marcus pushed his tinted glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and tilted his head towards two figures ahead.

Kitty's hands covered her mouth when a gray scaled young man approached them. The only thing human about him were his Prussian blue eyes. He ran a clawed hand through his bright crimson hair, eyeing the girl before looking at Marcus.

Marcus rubbed some dirt away from his jeans, his hands brushed through his knees that protruded through the torn areas. He studied Kitty's expression carefully. Her eyes scintillated with fear. She was afraid of the scaled mutant who Marcus knew as Ryou (otherwise known as Jayson Salazar.). The other figure in his periphery vision shifted a little, drawing Marcus' attention.

It was another young man, a bit taller than Jayson. His messy charcoal coloured hair swayed in the light afternoon breeze. The stranger took a step forward, hands stuffed into the pockets of his open beige trench coat and green eyes ablaze with mischief.

"Hello," the dark haired man started; his pearly white teeth evident in his wide smile, "Jayson told me you guys were coming. Who exactly are you again?"

"The question is _who_ are you?" Kitty folded her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"Dark-Angel, the seraph of the blackest hell!" the young man dramatically raised a hand to the air. All he needed were stormy clouds and a flash of lightning to complete the scene.

Marcus would have rolled his eyes but he continued to scrutinise the cocky recruit. He respected very few Red Insurgents. Even Jayson, who was a lot nicer than others than he had worked with, didn't achieve the respect he deserved. Marcus' respect was well valued among the Red Insurgents because of its rarity. In this instance, Marcus was sure that it will take eons to respect this _Dark-Angel_.

It was Kitty's loud laughter that almost broke his nonchalant countenance. The girl was clutching her stomach. Even Jayson perked a brow and almost swallowed his snake-lip piercing in curiosity. _Dark-Angel _watched the girl in confusion with a face that rivalled the red of a setting son.

"That's enough Zack," Jayson cut in after Kitty finished wiping tears from her eyes, "You're not official in the Red Insurgents yet."

He eyed the dark-haired man with pity when the latter faced the ground in pure shame. "You may choose an alias after the trials of Ace."

"Right…"Zack muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "Anyways, _who_ are you guys? Seriously."

"I'm Kitty and that grouch over there is Marcus."

Marcus raised a brow. Did Kitty really think he was that much of a grumpy recluse? He saw Jayson smirk slightly.

"And I am Jayson Salazar. It is a pleasure to meet you," Jayson held out a clawed hand towards Kitty who eyed it with extreme panic. Upon realising her trembling form, Jayson quickly reclined his hand.

"Apologies, my appearance is cringe-worthy at first sight."

"No, no! Please don't say that," Kitty shook her head fiercely.

Marcus knew many people were afraid of Jayson when they initially saw him. He, however, foresaw the gentle soul that dwelt in that beastly body a long time ago. Jayson's outer appearance belied the generosity of his heart. Marcus didn't understand why Jayson even joined the Red Insurgents. Perhaps their motives were the same: The enemy of your enemy is my friend.

He paused; astonished that he was contemplating that Jayson could _almost_ be more than an ally. Friendship did not exist in the Red Insurgents though Jayson was often in people's good books. The eighteen year old red head would prefer to read novels during his free time. Rarely did he join missions, not willing to climb to the higher ranks like most mutants of their organisation did.

Zack let out a feigned yawn. "Hey, why is this brat even here?"

"Who are you calling brat!?" Kitty stubbed a finger into his turtleneck sweater.

"Marcus, I know you're here to drop Kitty," Jayson interrupted, hoping to alleviate the tension between the two new recruits, "But Aquarius has already sent one of his newest allies to my hideout. I'm afraid I'm all booked."

"Pity," Marcus sighed in his shallow voice. It was so hoarse, that it was almost a whisper.

He remained calm but he sincerely wished Kitty would leave his hideout sooner rather than later. After all, he was asked by Texas Law to meet her soon. As a mentor, he couldn't leave Kitty alone.

"Oh that's okay. I don't mind staying with Marcus," Kitty assured and Marcus was sure a vein throbbed on his temple from agitation.

"Well then problem solved," Zack smirked and gave a silky shrug.

"Who does Aquarius mentor?" Marcus spoke up.

His question surprised everyone, not because he was curious about Aquarius' recruit but because he simply joined a broken conversation. Marcus only spoke when it was important. Otherwise, the only person he could have conversations with was Texas.

"I'm afraid I do not know but I think he's-"

Jayson didn't finish his sentence when a familiar voice broke through the air. An elbow weighed on Marcus' shoulder.

"Well, well if it isn't my favourite shadow freak. Are you done dating the darkness or have you finally accepted the light of day? Ha-ha! I am _too_ good at this. Hey! This dorky devil must be the idiot that Aquarius was talking about! I must say, with such a depressing and hideous mob, my awesome looks outshine everyone."

"_Pietro_," Marcus uttered through gritted teeth. He wasn't pleased at all to hear that annoying voice.

"Did ya miss me?" Pietro wiggled both of his eyebrows and gifted the shadow lover with a cocky grin worth punching.

Marcus understood why Aquarius sent him to Jayson. The latter was too kind to reject this jerk. He recalled the day when he was sent to retrieve Samir Aryaan from Duce's camp. Cut-throat insisted him, Aquarius and Samir to allow Pietro into the Red Insurgents. Marcus didn't know the boy would turn into an egotistical motor mouth who knew no ends to impertinence. Aquarius, on the other hand, found the boy's quick wit amusing at first. He exempted Pietro from the trials of Ace and became his mentor.

Samir wasn't too happy with the decision and declared a vote between the higher ranked mutants to decide whether Pietro should remain in the Red Insurgents. However, Aquarius confided with Ace in secret. Ace wanted a mutant who had the attributes of the speed of sound. Therefore, Pietro was good to stay, much to Samir's resentment.

Pietro started off as a jerk three weeks ago and he was still a jerk to this day. He was almost killed by Cut-throat after asking her out on a date. Domino almost shot his backside when he used the sea as his garbage reservoir. Marcus even remembered the time he attempted to pull Lee Key Bun away while she perpetually bombarded Pietro with vomit projectiles, due to the latter calling her indecent names.

"Pietro?"

Marcus glanced to his right. Kitty was rooted in her spot, her blue eyes wide open. She was flexing her fingers into her palm and out again. Pietro flinched beside him. He opened his mouth but for once, there were no words spilling from that damned organ.

"Pryde?" he finally stuttered, a little too squeakily for someone as 'cool' as him.

"Pietro!" Kitty exclaimed with a renewed smile.

She ran across the group and threw her arms around the silver-haired mutant. Marcus was sure his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. He didn't expect Pietro to have anyone that cared for him. He was sure the boy was abandoned by his family a long time ago.

"_Easy_! _Easy_!" Pietro pulled back but still holding Kitty's shoulders. He had an uncharacteristic smile on his face that was almost _kind_.

"How did you, like, get here? I was so worried!"

"What do you mean, you X-freak? How the hell did _you_ end up here? I didn't know where you went off to ever since the day Duce captured me."

"You guys know each other?" Zack queried. His brows were furrowed together in suspicion and he rubbed his fingers over his pale chin.

Pietro stared at the dark haired man. Marcus folded his arms across his jacket. Kitty was almost jumping in glee after her reunion. He was curious to know what connection she shared with Pietro, a boy he was certain that was doomed to a fate with no friends.

"Who're you, tough guy?" Pietro was suddenly in front of Zack, the wind of his speed blew dark locks out of place.

"How did you do that?" Zack blinked once and then a few more times. He was clearly stunned over Pietro's abilities.

"I am awesome, that's how," Pietro replied with a sly grin, "Unlike you. Being all pretty boy ain't gonna get you that far up the Red Insurgents ranks. You're gonna have to toughen up and drink more testosterone juice to join us (Although Samir managed to make it through without the testosterone bit, but whatever.)."

"Pffft," Zack rolled his eyes with a hint of ire, "And this is coming from a newbie who was ditched by his mentor?"

His words wiped the sneaky smile off of the silver-haired mutant's face.

"You're part of the Red Insurgents!?" Kitty yelled in shock.

"Kitty, you _are_ really dense aren't you? I thought three weeks in the future has helped your brain to grow but I see _some _geeks will never change," Pietro spoke swiftly before turning his attention back towards Zack and prodded his chest with a finger,

"You talk big, pretty boy. I like competition but don't underestimate me. _My _mentor is none other than Aquarius, a man whose tutor was none other than Ace himself. Look at _your _mentor: he's nothing but a sad Halloween cosplay gone wrong. I'm sure even Frankenstein would prefer to remain in his grave after seeing _that _freak of nature."

"Pietro!" Kitty cut him off with a reprimanding look. Jayson shuffled uncomfortably in his spot while Marcus resisted the urge to lose his temper.

"I _talk _big? You're the one rambling nonsense here," Zack pushed Pietro roughly away. The latter almost tumbled into Marcus before regaining balance.

If looks could kill then Marcus was sure Zack would be fried mutant after Pietro glowered at him. Thankfully, there were no such mutations that led to that sort of power. He was losing his patience with the speedy mutant and wished to relieve himself from this hassle. He sensed the tension boiling in the air until it was ready to scorch someone.

"You wanna fight me?" Pietro questioned, hands on his hips and his back straight to the point that it bolstered his contemptuous demeanour.

"I don't fight immature kids," Zack waved a hand in the air and let out a whistle, "You'll only wet your pants if you choose otherwise."

"_Why you_!"

Pietro grabbed the collars of Zack's coat and held a hand to jab his nose. Zack grabbed Pietro's brown shirt and was ready to ram his knee into the speedy mutant's stomach. They were soon entangled in each other's fists. At one stage Pietro tried to run away but was body-grabbed by Zack, whose wings had torn through his trench coat. They flapped frantically in the air, releasing a flight of feathers in their wake. Kitty yelled at them to end their feud but they refused to listen.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Jayson stepped in between them. He placed a hand on both of the mutant's faces to pull them away from each other, "Keep this up and I'll have you both reported to Aquarius."

"I'll stop if you tell that winged freak to keep a good distance away from me," Pietro said haughtily, stroking the large bump on the side of his head. His shirt was almost completely torn, revealing his stomach and areas of his back.

Zack wiped the blood that oozed down his nostrils and sent Pietro equally dirty stares. His turtleneck sweater was also torn down his midriff. "Touché."

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This wasn't the first time he saw Red Insurgents rouse a commotion.

"Pietro, you totally started it, you jerk!" Kitty accused.

"Hey, shouldn't you be siding with me?" Pietro asked innocently before his infamous arrogance took over, "Oh wait, I forgot that you're -Two-Shoes who always likes to stand up for the better good, or whatever. Seriously, Pryde, you are so predictable."

"And you're a jerk! _Oh_! I can't believe I was ever worried about you!" Kitty stamped her foot on the ground vehemently.

"You were worried for _me_? Oh, spare me the cheese, _please_. I'll believe that one only when pigs start to fly. _Hey_, come to think of it, there's a pig right here with giant wings. Crap! So pigs have started to fly then after all! But that doesn't mean I believe you, X-geek-"

"Shut-up!" Jayson blurted uncharacteristically and the place was suddenly filled with a stark silence.

Marcus had had enough. He spun on his heel and stormed away from the crowd. He hated Aquarius but he pitied him at this stage. He was a fool to be Pietro's mentor. The boy was too fast for the world. He talked too fast, he ran to fast and he even ate too fast. Marcus wouldn't be surprised if Pietro excreted faster than humans also.

Pietro deserved to be in the distant future, he thought to himself. He should have been born in a future that matched his speed. He was like the man in a long queue, too impatient to wait for his turn.

A patter of footsteps halted him in his tracks. Marcus was disappointed to see that Kitty had followed him. With Kitty around, he would have to cancel his meeting with Texas.

"Can I stay with you please?" She implored.

"Yes," He forced himself to say, although harsher than he implied.

"I won't stay long, that's a promise. Just give me another day or two before the trials."

Although he preferred to erase that encounter from his memory, he was intrigued by one thing Pietro had mentioned. What did he mean when he said Kitty was 'three weeks into the future'?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Eagle Claws Headquarters.**

Ash carefully made her way down to infirmary. She hid her music away by removing the music chip from her ears and stashing it into the pocket of her green hoody. Her electric blue eyes searched the empty corridors which were deprived of conversation and life. She ran a hand through her shoulder length platinum blonde choppy locks, moving the locks that almost fell into her eyes but sighing in frustration when they fell back in place, impeding her vision.

Halloween was approaching so most of the Eagle Claw members had left to reunite with their families. Ash missed her family but due to her mission she remained in HQ, dreadfully anticipating a call from Ms. Strong once Samir's whereabouts were discovered.

The very thought of the Red Insurgent made Ash's stomach twist with horror. Her throat went dry and she was sure her heart was beating faster than normal. The blonde was normally quiescent. She carried herself with a degree of nonchalance that most Eagle Claw members lacked. Her patience and cool head bestowed her with more serious mission. She enjoyed the experience, despite being only seventeen. However, she preferred to sleep at the moment.

For Ash, even her dreams were infiltrated with images of Samir. She often dreamt how he cruelly grinned at her while slowly using his powers to pull her body in half. Her dreams were obviously exaggerating his powers. She was certain that he couldn't control telekinetics to the point where he ripped limb from limb using his mind. Her thoughts of the Red Insurgent almost destroyed her infamous patience with missions. The only good side to the mission was that she was given permission to miss a few weeks of school.

Ash stopped outside the infirmary. She adjusted her hoody and wiped dirt away from her skinny jeans. The blonde caught a glint of her small nose piercing off the metal doors before they rolled upwards to allow her in. Ash was greeted by a corridor of more glass doors that were the gateways to infirmary rooms. She knew Dallas Pointe currently resided in one of them.

Dallas' arm was still broken two weeks after his nasty fall during the time he chased Von. The poor boy also injured his spine, rendering him temporarily immobile. He was lucky he didn't have major injuries or else Vulcan would have sent him packing home.

Ash couldn't understand why her tummy swarmed with butterflies every time she talked with him in the infirmary. She was generally someone who enjoyed her closure but Dallas' company left her in awe. There was something sweet about him that she never encountered with other Eagle Claw males. Dallas was a selfless boy who spent his time worrying for his friends.

She paused outside his room, catching the end of his bed. Inside was a machine that provided his body with food through a tube since he was paralysed.

Ash hesitated when she heard another girl's voice in the room. She peeked through the door and saw Nova, the tall girl with the long dark hair pulled back into a braid. Nova was donning her favourite biker jacket and leather jeans. Her body contained swirl like patterns that resembled tattoos but the patterns were the source of her teleporting powers.

Ash blinked once, then a few more times. She placed her hand the door knob, her nerves jittering at the very sight of the other girl.

Nova, an ex-member of the Red Insurgents, trusted no one. She was a recluse and outwardly refused anyone's company. Ash could relate to her. She also preferred to remain on her own but she didn't repel those that extended a hand of friendship. Nova hated anyone as her friend but here she was, quietly chatting away with Dallas Pointe.

Ash narrowed her eyes and gazed at Dallas, who was restrained by a neck support on his bed. His dark, fuzzy blond hair had grown a little. His tanned, severely freckled skin complimented his extremely pearly white teeth. He looked out of place in the medical room, wearing an army tank top, with a bandaged arm and cargo shorts with a bandaged, propped up leg.

"How are you getting on?" Dallas asked the dark haired girl.

"Tell me about you first."

She didn't know why but Nova's tone of voice sent jolts of anger through her body. Ash lowered her fists compactly. Her face was devoid of the emotions that surged within her.

"Vulcan said it'll take another month before I could leave this place," the boy's hazel eyes narrowed in frustration before he changed the subject, "I hope Kitty and Zack are doing okay with their mission."

Nova stared at her leather gloves. She fingered the spikes on the wrists of gloves before her dark eyes met the hazel of the injured blond. "Vulcan said they didn't get back to him on their progress yet."

They remained silent for a few moments. Dallas stared forlornly at the bandages of his arms while Nova continued to twirl her fingers over the studs on her gloves.

Ash's face was warm with shame. She knew she shouldn't be intruding into their private conversation. She would toast somebody's backside if they did it to her. She lifted her gaze when she heard Nova's chair squeak. The platinum blonde hurriedly squatted on the wall opposite the glass door, feeling ridiculous like Kiki for a moment (only Kiki wouldn't feel ridiculous about anything.)

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Nova told the boy before she walked towards the glass door.

"Take care of yourself," Dallas gave her a small smile to which she returned.

When the door opened, Ash felt Nova's stare burn a hole through her head. The rays of sunlight from behind fell upon Nova's pale skin.

"You?" the girl enquired with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Ash gazed up at her. She hated being short. Nova was blessed with long legs, towering at almost six feet. She was almost intimidating with her sultry looks, biker style clothing and height. The tension between was thick enough to weigh upon their shoulders.

"I just arrived but I saw Dallas was busy. I was about to leave," Ash explained as coolly as possible.

Nova didn't reply. She didn't even look at her but walked past. Ash sniffed her nose and perked a brow. She was about to enter Dallas' room when a voice surprised her.

"Have they told you anything about Samir's whereabouts?"

The electric eyed mutant glanced back at Nova and shook her head. She didn't understand why Nova was curious about Samir. It was true that the latter shared some history with the girl but to what extent? Ash was aware that she was intrigued. She wished to know more about their past now tha Nova mentioned a name that was long forbidden on her tongue.

"I was wondering…" Nova rolled her eyes to the air, searching for words to descend into her head, "If you would like to know more about him?"

"Umh…" Ash was lost. She didn't expect Nova to ever lend a helping hand when Vulcan wasn't around.

"Never mind, forget that I asked," the dark haired girl muttered.

"No wait." Ashe walked towards her. She breathed in some oxygen to help her reserve her nervousness. "Let's talk over some tea."

If she believed in Kiki's cat god, she was sure he'd be crying fat raindrops over her right now.

"…Okay."

They were soon sitting on a nearby couch, opposite each other. Nova still avoided eye contact with the shorter girl. She traced the dark tattoos on her arms, her features tightened in deep concentration. Ash was sure that many minutes passed but neither proceeded to talk. The swarm of hot tension still undulated above their heads.

She decided to break the ice. "You knew Samir Aryaan?"

Nova finally looked up at her. Her face was inexorably apathetic. "_Very_ well."

Ash was perplexed. She asked Nova to extend her answer.

"I…" Nova's brows furrowed in worry. A drop of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"I was in love with him."

Ash remained dumbstruck on her couch, as if she was a deer that was caught in the headlights. She was sure that her eyes were the size of flying saucers. Nova's face reflected sorrow. The girl kept wringing her hands before she sighed and let her arms drop to her sides.

"He wasn't a person that I thought he was. He used me. In the end, he and Ace decided to dispose of me. You should watch out. He's unkind."

Ash was still astonished to say anything. This was definitely the longest conversation she ever had with Nova but it certainly wasn't as comfortable as she imagined it to be.

"Anyways, that was over a month ago," Nova continued, staring at her shoes again, "When I heard that you were assigned with the task of finding him, I thought…I knew I should tell you about the kind of person he is."

Ash thought of her bed and how lonely it was without her lying in it. She didn't want to reveal any of her feelings towards Nova but she was surprised the girl actually cared about her part of the mission. It took Nova a lot of courage to talk about her life before the Eagle Claws, something Ash couldn't bring herself to do. Her previous thoughts of Nova being a self-proclaimed loner slowly melted away.

"Nova, I am grateful," she said with genuine emotion, leaning forward in her couch.

"Don't be," the taller girl assured with a wave of her hand.

"If its okay with you, tell me what I should know about Samir."

Nova's eyes glinted with renowned confidence. "Yes."

**XXXXXXXX**

Johnathan left the bakery with a sense of discontented irritation. He kicked at the air in frustration. Abigail had just informed him that Cut-throat was around the corner. The latter was discovered by two amateur members of the Triangle Organisation. His job was to aid her in defeating them in order to gain her trust.

He stood still for a moment, pondering of his recent conversation with Kieko Matstunami. The girl was intriguing. She was unorthodox and stood out among the crowd like a white spot on charcoal. Her friendly, carefree demeanour gifted her with good friends. For someone as outgoing as Kiki, Johnathan was surprised that her feelings didn't get farther out of her throat. He was certain that a girl like Kiki would inform anyone if she took a liking to them.

He scratched his red t-shirt, his fingers glided over the bold letters: laugh. He couldn't find the urge to laugh at the moment, not when Zack, one of his most trusted friends, was thrust into danger from all angles.

"I wonder what Erika would say if she saw me now," he chuckled quietly to himself.

He loved Erika with all his heart. She was fifteen when she died, not too long ago. After her demise, Johnathan was sure that the darkness would consume. He didn't know how to cope with his loss. It was as if his lungs had shattered and the shards were cutting through his innards. Then he remembered her last words. She implored him to find the strength to move on. She didn't want him to mope like a loser after her last breath. Johnathan complied. He endeavoured to be the candle light in everyone's lives.

Ofcourse, sometimes his jokes and optimistic behaviour weren't appreciated but a smile from his friends was worth more than the shooting stars he chased at night.

Johnathan sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his cornrows. He was worried for Zack. Kiki must have thought him a monster to impede into Zack's love-life but hey, Abigail Strong was connected to the Triangle Organisation. The chances of Zack being the next guinea pig for her father's labs were higher than the chance of Zack dying at the hands of a Red Insurgent.

Zack meant a lot to him. He was the older brother Johnathan never had. His support after Erika's death was the next reason that Johnathan discovered the energy to face another day. If he were to lose Zack to the Triangle Organisation, he couldn't imagine how empty his life would be. If Zack were to date Kiki, his life would be in peril.

"Idiot, how could you even think of that?" Erika scowled beside him. She folded her arms, her dark Asian eyes narrowed at him.

"Hey, I am just thinking for the well-being of my best friend." Johnathan grinned at her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Tell that to Zack," the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"I…" Johnathan's voice faltered. His wide smile vanished and he faced the ground. "I can't."

"See?" Erika's soft hand rested on his cheek. She smiled softly. Her eyes glimmered with sheen of sadness.

"Zack is fine the way he is. What was meant to be will eventually happen and who are we to step in fate's way. Believe in Zack. He is a man, not a child. He makes his decisions by himself."

Johnathan felt the heat rush to his face. He forget sometimes that Zack was twenty-six, ten years his elder. How could he even dare to intrude into another man's life?

"_God_!" he sighed in defeat, "I've been such a _baby_! Thanks Erika, I could always count on you."

She smiled again and retreated a few steps, her hand still held out towards her boyfriend. Johnathan also reached for her grip but stopped himself when he realised she wasn't the real Erika, _his_ Erika. The ghost effervesced into the golden sunlight, the wind carried her away.

"Thanks…" Johnathan whispered but he knew the ghost was just a figment of his imagination.

**XXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I've started my masters and have alot of material to revise and study! I'll probably start updating once a month now so I hope no one will be disappointed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Also, a special thanks to Labyrinth-Designer for her little sparks of motivation. I always get pumped to write more whenever I read your PMs!**

**Also, I'm thinking of starting a forums for this story on fanfiction just so the readers could have a chance to get to know each other. TheWritingGirl23 has asked me to release bios after we know alot about the person so I was thinking of releasing my version of your OCs onto the forums there. Other things we can talk about is music that would remind you of this story! Blue-Kitsune-13 has suggested a few songs that remind her of the Red Insurgents and certain characters! It'll be really fun to share each other's opinions. Let me know through PM or in your review whether you would like me to start a forum.**

**Anyways, only 7 more chapters to go before the end of this Act. I'm happier with this act but the sole purpose is that we get a clearer view of personalities while still moving on with the plot. Enjoy and please drop a review/ PM!**

**Featured OCs:**

**Johnathan Jones (Nerves) and Erika by sco23**

**Kieko Matstumani (Felidae) by S Ruru**

**Marcus Brewer (Lurker) by Labyrinth-Designer**

**Jayson Salazar (Ryou) by Catherinejennings2015**

**Zack Rogers (Angelus) by me**

**Ashlen McCloud (Shockwave) by Ninja Kat is Stalking You**

**Nova Star (Black Star) by He4rtBreaker101**

**Dallas Pointe (Skinwalker) by silverstarsofquebec.**


End file.
